Awakening Out of Darkness
by Dreams of Faith
Summary: Sephiroth, Shinra's prized experiment, desires freedom & purpose. His dream of escape along with a flower girl will change his life forever. Will he succeed? Will he find his purpose in life. Will he find love? Or will revenge consume him? slight Ooc
1. Chapter 1: A Darkened Cell

Hey everyone, welcome to my story! After two years of enjoying all the great work on here, I decided to venture into the deep waters and write my own! I am very excited (squeals)! Well this is my first one and I hope will be an enjoyable read for all. I do not own anything or anyone of Final Fantasy VII (I bet everyone guessed that!) though it sure is fun creating my own twist on things for these fabulous characters! Comments, reviews, insights, and help are always welcome. I am sorry if my summary didn't really clue you in on anything. They are so hard to write! Gives you only 255 characters- jeez! So just read and I think you will get idea. Anywho... on to the story!

Chapter One- A Darkened Cell

He laid alone in the darkness of his cell, relishing the last few moments on his cot before the day would begin. His head was propped up on his right bicep. He never was one to use a pillow. He had so long been denied comforts that a pillow seemed useless frivolous. His long, flowing, silver hair pooled out around his body that wore only a simple pair of black pants. Luminous green eyes were shut lightly as he tried to recall the last traces of his dream. Always when he awoke, it would vanish like a morning mist when he stirred from the deep places of his unconscious mind. Strange how much one little dream could mean to a person. Yet when you had nothing but pain, agony, and loneliness your whole life, it was like having breath restored after drowning.

He squeezed his eyelids shut a bit more. It was in an almost vain, last effort, that if he only tried a little harder it might come back to him. For unlike all his other dreams and nightmares that plagued him in the darkness and solitude of his cell, this dream was different. Instead of fear and terror, his entire being would feel a tranquility that transcended anything he had ever felt or experienced. Suddenly his endeavor was rewarded. A flash of pink, chestnut hair, rosy lips smiling, and shimmering emerald eyes were given to him. The barest of smiles played across his thin lips. He opened his eyes now. A blank, silver wall greeted his gaze, but today it didn't appear as utterly bleak as it usual did. Instead it was just bleak. He had been given the slightest hint of hope for the otherwise dim, pointless life he lead. He pushed himself off his gray cot adored with a single wool blanket. He knew any moment it would come. Might as well while he was standing.

"Good morning Sephiroth,"a cold voice spoke into his cell via a speaker attached to the wall above his cot.

"Today I have for you a couple little experimental tests, your injection dosage of Mako, and you will also be needed for practice with some of the 1st Class SOLDIERS," the man's dead, heartless voice finished with a low chuckle before the room became silent once again. The hope and tranquility from his dreams vanished as the cold, harsh reality of his life once again set in.

"Perform would be a better term," he gritted, walking into a little alcove that held his bathroom in the windowless room.

"Just to be put on display for you, again. To demonstrate your vast intelligence and cunning, Hojo, in the form of one man," he spat the words out in utter disgust. He reached to turn the sink handle only to see the tattoo on his right hand glare up at him. A violent shudder racked through his being as he remembered how it had been imprinted on his body. It had been branded, like a common animal.

Yes, it was only a trivial thing compared to the other atrocities his mind and body had to endure, yet it hurt the most. No it wasn't his hand that ached, but his soul for what those digits stood for tortured him more than anything else. It was his constant reminder of what he truly was. An experiment, Hojo's prize experiment, and piece of Shinra's property. He was not even considered a human being, but a mass of flesh and unbridled power for Hojo and Shinra to do with as they saw fit. His whole life was dictated by that ruthless, heartless man's whims and fancies, and occasionally that of Shinra's when they needed his particular abilities such as bringing Wutai to its knees. But was worse than all those listed above were the words that followed every morning and evening floating down from the speaker, his daily mantra that he loathed with every atom of his person.

"You are a monster, Sephiroth, created for the sole purpose of bringing death and destruction. You know the definition of that word, monster- a cruel, wicked, inhuman person. You have no other lot in life. You are no longer what is considered human, for you have transcended all that. You have been altered to become the idle killing machine, to rack fear, terror, and torment in the lives of those who do not accomplish our bidding. You have no soul, you have no heart, you have no conscience. You are an empty shell, a monster. You care for no one, you have no attachments. You are alone. There is no hope for salvation for one like you. You can never have happiness or love. You are a monster, Sephiroth," the voice would fade into nothingness, leaving Sephiroth to gripe the sink so harshly his knuckles would turn white from the exertion. His breath came out in short gasps and his eyes were again squeezed painfully shut.

For ten years he had endured those words and he had tried his hardest to reject them. His will was strong, stronger than most, yet in the end even he could feel his resolve crumbling. He didn't want to believe those words, but everyday they became more real to him. To combat them, he calloused his heart, shut off his feelings. The problem with that was, he became more like the words recited to him. His heart became a little colder, a little darker and he feared that one day he would be consumed by it. He even at times would entertain thoughts of torturing Hojo until the madman begged to die.

He raised his head painfully up to look at his reflection. Luminous, glowing orbs stared back, silver hair draping around the sides of his face. Through clenched teeth he spoke to himself the words to keep his sanity and the words from becoming truth.

"I am not a monster." He exhaled deeply. He had been able to do it.

"I may loathe you, Hojo, but I will never allow myself to hate you fully. You will never have complete control over me," he finished, standing tall before the small 8 x 12 mirror.

Turning to his sink,he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Strolling over to his single, metal chair in the room's left corner, he picked up his leather trench coat and slid it over his shoulders, enjoying the feel of it covering his entire being. It gave him a small sense of protection, like the trench coat was a barrier against all those who would wish to use his body. Also it served to hide the numerous scars which had been inflicted upon him in the name of "experimental testing." The only part of him he allowed to be exposed to the public eye was his face, neck, and a small portion of his chiseled chest. He went through the multiple, metal buckles in seconds with his precise, practiced hands. Next, he sat down on the chairs and donned his boots. Lastly, he reached for leather gloves, covering over the hideous tattoo. He let out a sigh and walked to the door. His soldier escorts would be waiting. Time for the day to begin.

A pair of restraints for his hands came down from a compartment in the ceiling. He begrudgingly allowed himself to again be shackled. The sensor above his door switched from lock mode to exit, automatically sliding open to reveal 10 guards reserved only for him, equipped with tranquilizer guns if he even got the slightest hint of doing anything. A scowl came to his lips; he hated the humiliation of being led through the corridors of Shinra's labs. Thankfully when it came to working with Shinra's SOLDIERS, they would unshackle him just before he entered the training faculty. He would truly rather die than for the men to know he wasn't just the Great Sephiroth, but just their prized lab rat.

He lifted his head higher, green, Mako orbs glaring menacingly and unmercifully at the men around him. Many had to drop their eyes or look away, so strong was his gaze. It gave him a small sense of satisfaction. He enjoyed it, instilling fear into them. His very aura radiated loathing and they could feel it. After they surrounded him, the walk began to Hojo's lab.

"He truly is the greatest specimen I have ever created. His perfection, his resolve, his strength, his cunning, his arrogance," Hojo smiled to himself, arranging his instruments on the table,

"And yet he still amazes me." He paused, a thoughtful expression on his otherwise sneering face.

"What do you mean, Professor," Terri, his female lab assistant queried strolling over to the computer's holographic screen.

"I have done everything I could to break his will and yet he does not crumble. Instead he stills goes out of his way to defy and antagonize me. It truly is a marvelous thing, but it puzzles me. I spent many a long night trying to fully comprehend my perfect creation, yet I still can not understand his inner workings, what drives him. What are the thoughts that filter through his vast mind..."

"None that you will ever know," a low, just as equally cold voice replied. Sephiroth stood in the doorway, his multiple guards situated about him. Hojo grinned deliriously. How he loved his mornings when it came to enhancing or discovering more about his favorite specimen.

"Charming as ever Sephiroth. Please take a seat and stay a while," Hojo chuckled as Sephiroth stiffly strolled over to his place of "honor" as Hojo had termed it. To Sephiroth it was second to only the other instrument, the lab table, of torture that truly terrified him. Being bond and unable to move, at the mercy of unfeeling hearts and hands, was enough to horrify any sane person. It was all Sephiroth could do to keep his face free of emotion, a cool mask of indifference.

"What is in store for me today? Slitting of my jugular vein to see if I will bleed to death or survive another day," Sephiroth said dryly as he removed his trench coat. He hated removing it, exposing himself to the madman.

"My, my, someone is in a disagreeable mood this morning," Hojo grunted, pulling long, white gloves over his scrawny fingers.

"Nothing of the sort, my dear experiment," Hojo continued, grinning malevolently down as Sephiroth's limbs were securely strapped in place by metal cuffs attached to the seat.

"I am not your 'dear experiment,'" Sephiroth growled between clenched teeth.

"Oh that's right, I forgot," Hojo purred, his voice deathly calm and sweet, staring long into Sephiroth's enraged orbs.

"You are a monster."

The words cut Sephiroth deeper than any needle or knife inflicted on his body; it went straight to his bleeding soul.

"I might be the monster, but you are the monster that created this one," he snarled all his pent up emotions bursting forth. Hojo's face began to twist into a hideous scowl, but Sephiroth wasn't finished.

"You are pathetic Hojo, but what's more, you're a pathetic excuse for a scientist. You aren't fit to be called a Professor of Science, for what you truly are is just a virus, a plague. You infect, harm, and destroy everything you come in contact with. I thought you were supposed to better mankind, not suck it dry in your lust for self-gratification and power. You can't even show your face amongst other scientists because of your barbaric practices. They would wipe you off the face of this planet if they knew what you truly were, a monster," Sephiroth fairly shouted the last two words, his face millimeters from Hojo's, body resisting viciously against his bonds.

There was a collective gasp from the everyone in the room from the lab assistants clutching their items in utter horror to the soldiers and their mako eyes widening slightly in shock. Never before had such an outburst exploded from the pale, silver-haired man seated now. Hojo's face contorted into utter rage and humiliation from the onslaught of words. His eyes narrowed to slits and his thin lips snarled down in utter disgust. Again another shock riveted the people observing this bizarre drama.

Hojo raised his hand and brought the back of it across Sephiroth's exposed face hard. Sephiroth felt stunned, as if tiny needles were stabbing themselves in his sensitive flesh from Hojo's retaliation. Before he knew what was happening, the glove that hide the monstrosity on his hand was violently yanked off and the branding exposed in light of everyone's penetrating eyes. He could feel his heart pulse wildly, desperately wishing he could do something to remove it from their offending gazes. His only defense, face Hojo head on without a trace of fear or repentance. He would never take back what he said.

"You will never perform that horrendous, repulsive display again," he hissed venomously, grabbing the hand and digging his nails into the scarred digits and letters. It was all Sephiroth could do not to scream out in agony by the physical and mental implications this was causing him. His muscles tensed beyond their usual capacity and his nerves felt as though a fire seared them. Hojo's eyes bored into Sephiroth's, hate and anger swirling in their midst.

"I am the greatest scientist that has ever existed on this planet! I am a man of immense vision, power, and intelligence! No one has right to even suggest otherwise, most of all you! You are NOTHING but a single display of my vast intellect exhibited in one specimen. You are the pathetic excuse of a man for you have nothing. No purpose save for the one I provide you with. No life except for the one I give you! No hope, no destiny, no future, but these walls and experiments that I run! You are mine! I control you! I give you the necessity to live; without me you would cease to exist!" He screamed, his voice crazed and enraged, not wanting to even recall the words Sephiroth had uttered. Suddenly he withdrew, releasing the marred hand.

Sephiroth's whole body quivered now uncontrollably. Everything seemed to have stopped and a million feelings and thoughts bombarded his tortured consciousness. How he longed to escape this hell on earth. Anger, loathing, vengeance, despair, defiance, terror, resentment, and pain well up in him, assaulting his senses while he tried to mentally block the words Hojo had screamed, no matter how true. His heart constricted and every breath felt like a labored intake. He refused to believe them, to be controlled and manipulated by them. Yet they continued to reverberate through his entire being, attacking viciously any spot he where he was weak. Hojo's voice broke his mental and emotional anguish, returning him back to the moment, which he accepted with a very begrudging thankfulness.

"The problem with creating a perfect specimen is that they know they are perfect, which indefinitely leads to the highest levels of arrogance," Hojo stated calmly, moving beside a flabbergast Terri.

"My specimen has taken to the notion that others who are vastly smarter than him are actually beneath him, equating them with a sickness. Naive boy. Well today is the perfect day I teach him the difference. Also so fitting, for I had chosen to inject him with a virus. I was curious how his body, enhanced as it, could fight it off. Maybe this is just the antidote to help him distinguish between great men of science and loathing viruses since he seems to be so confused on the subject," Hojo smiled acidly, slipping a pair of gloves over his cold, calloused fingers.

Sephiroth could feel sweat gathering on his body as the lab assistants prepared his injection. Nothing hurt more physically than the probing of a needle, filled with toxic, pain-ridden substance to riddle one's body useless and in misery.

Sephiroth steeled himself for the inevitable, his eyes blazing with intense fury and the utter helplessness of his predicament. He followed the madman's fingers as he gave the needle a couple taps, his evil orbs glinting unnaturally.

Sephiroth didn't want this. He was tired of his body being used, his mind being analyzed. Suddenly from the deep recesses of his mind, that hadn't been touched by his all consuming fear and feelings of utter powerlessness, a single thought began to manifest itself. It had always been there, locked away for fear of being released and what terrible and mighty thing would come of it. Yet today it pushed force in a fury unlike any other.

'I am done. I have had enough. I no longer want to be a prisoner! I will no longer be a prisoner! I am no longer a PRISONER!' The thought startled him at first, even terrified him, yet the fear that had been once a constant part of him dissolved away. A strength flooded his tortured soul. In that moment he knew something. He no longer had to live like this, endure constant pain. He could be free. He would be free. No, he is free. A slave of others no more.

Hojo had just looked up from his work to blanch in horror as he met Sephiroth's gleaming eyes. And they were no longer afraid.


	2. Chapter 2: Such Fickle Things

First off, thank you everyone for the nice reviews! I was so thrilled that I was dancing around the house. You should have seen it! (Well actually I don't think I would have wanted you to see that, I might be a little embarrassed :) I also wanted to say that my characters are going to be a bit OOC, sort of the way I wish to mold 'em. Anyways...enjoy and happy reading.

Chapter Two- Such Fickle Things

RIP! The sound of metal snapping met Sephiroth elated ears. The rest of the metal restraints shattered into hundreds of shards, flying in a million directions from his raw power. His very body emitted such an aura of power, one that terrified Hojo to the core.

'My God,' he breathed in complete veneration of his creation. Never had such strength been displayed by the silver-haired warrior! He never knew what untapped potential lay dormant in the very cells of Sephiroth! Hojo couldn't understand what had transpired, but he couldn't dwell on the psychological implications. As the shock wore off, he knew it couldn't be good.

Sephiroth stood tall and erect, quivering. He still couldn't believe he had done that! Suddenly the words screamed again through him, empowering him.

'Go, go. You're free!

"Stop him! Shoot him!" Hojo screeched breaking the surreal moment. This wasn't happening! He refused to believe Sephiroth was free from his seat, and hell he wasn't about to let the warrior get comfortable with even the idea. He knew the soldiers were just as dumbfounded as he was, but if they stood gaping any longer, not much would be left!

Sephiroth's face whipped around, eyes locking on Hojo's with a deadly calm. His lips curving into a smile, he leaped at the first five guards. His body surged to life, adrenaline, mako, and Jenova cells flooding his veins. A furious roundhouse kick landed on the soldier's neck, throwing him to the ground while the leg came around and knocked another senseless. His keen, sensitive ears heard the sound of guns being fired. Back-flipping over two others, he grabbed them, using them as human shields against the tranquilizers. Their bodies slumped to the ground in a motionless heap.

Sephiroth's foot kicked up a gun from the ground, a smirk covering his alabaster face. He charged forward into the midst, performing his sword kata with the precise and ease of a machine. Left, right, duck, parry, contact. Front kick, side kick, forward block. The gun in his fingers twirled as a makeshift sword in the deadly dance . His body moving with superhuman ease, grace, and strength stayed in a tight circle. The gun smashed into a soldier's face before it was flipped around to make its mark in the solar plex of another.

Then it was over as quickly as it had begun. The bodies of twenty soldiers lay strewn about, some groaning and some completely unconscious. All that was left standing besides the horrified scientists was Hojo. He gripped the needle with clenched hands, his visage covered in awe, rage, and hate. Sweat dripped profusely from his brow.

"Today is not what you expected, dear Professor," Sephiroth taunted, taking slow, calm steps forward.

Crunch. The sound of his boots on broken glass came as the very footsteps of doom. His towering form was mere inches from Hojo's face.

"You should never try to destroy a man's spirit for in the end in will come back to haunt you," he said softly, his deep voice barely a whisper.

"You should never bite the hand that feeds you, Sephiroth," Hojo sneered,

"You will learn your place at a price I believe that will be most unpleasant for you."

Sephiroth threw back his head and laughed. Then he brought his eyes back down to Hojo's level.

"I'm having trouble believing you, insect, " he smirked, his pupils becoming just slits.

"This might fix it for you!" Hojo screamed, his face blazing forth with a passion.

Stab! Sephiroth barely got over the surprise of Hojo's outburst when he felt the burning pain. Looking down at his bare chest, he could see a needle protruding from his body, devoid of all its contents. His hand shot up, ripping it out of his flesh, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

'No!' his mind cried as he stumbled backward, the room contorting into a myriad of shapes and colors. His world blurring, spinning, and his muscles becoming as leaden weights, he crashed to his knees, hands supporting his weight. His breath came out in raged gasps as he struggled to stay awake. In a last surge of defiance, he lifted his head from its bowed position to face the man of his eternal hell.

"I will be free and I will make you pay one day for all that you have done," he spat, locking his eyes on Hojo's one last time before everything went black.

"Only in your mind," Hojo muttered.

Sephiroth groaned. He hated the feeling of returning back to awareness. His whole body ached and felt stiff from the numbing drug. Gaia, how he hated those tranquilizers! His eyelids cracked opened. A bright light blazed painfully overhead, causing him to flinch. He next noticed his body was placed on a cold, steel table, restraints once again on him. This time however they covered his chest, arms, wrists, legs, and ankles. The worst part ,though, was the weakness he felt. This time he knew he couldn't repeat his previous performance. He knew now what was coming and he mutely accepted his fate.

Hojo loomed into view, his greasy hair slicked back into a ponytail. Sephiroth immediately stiffened. How he loathed this man!

"You have been a very naughty specimen today, Sephiroth," Hojo murmured, pulling out his gloves. Silence met his ears. He shrugged.

"That was quite the little stunt you pulled. Several of Shinra's guards have been severely harmed and temporarily put out of commission because of your antics. I have decided then to double your dosage with the virus to pay for your sins." He drew forth the needle. Sephiroth snorted.

"It would have been so much easier for you just to have complied in the beginning instead of resisting, but you have given me no choice in the matter," he sighed as if a heavy weight were on his shoulders.

"You are such an enigma to me," he muttered under his breath, but Sephiroth's ears still heard it.

"You still will practice with the other 1st Class SOLDIERS today. It will be most interesting to see how you fare. What fascinating conclusions we will learn!" Hojo grinned sickly at Sephiroth enraged face. He was just about to pierce Sephiroth exposed flesh, when he paused.

"Desiring for freedom is truly a fickle thing, Sephiroth. It would do you good to learn that. Freedom is like a dream. It is so fleeting, always almost in reach then it fades away in the morning light." His eyes softened ever so slightly. A crack in the hard,impenetrable exterior of his eyes.

" All men have dreams. My dream was to have the greatest creation in science, the perfect warrior," he paused with a small, bitter laugh. Sephiroth's head cocked ever so carefully at the strange turn this conversation was going.

"And I achieved it, yet the dream is always better than the true thing. This you will learn, Sephiroth. The thing desired is better than having it in your gasp. You think having freedom will give meaning to you. What happens when you have your freedom, Sephiroth? Nothing. It doesn't change you, fix your problems, mistakes, or give you hope. All you find is that you are very alone, with nothing but an empty hole in your soul. Cease to dream, Sephiroth. It will be very beneficiary for you," he stopped, giving his head a small shake.

Sephiroth was more than confused. What was Hojo truly speaking to him in these cryptic words? But more importantly, was Hojo ever regretting something? Making him possibly? Could that be? Sephiroth could only wonder.

"No matter. Don't even know why I said that. Must be those eighteen hour days getting to me," Hojo laughed, a crazed glint returning to his orbs.

"Let's continue," and with that he stabbed Sephiroth brutally with the needle. Emptying it of all its contents, Hojo stepped back.

"Enjoy."

Immediately Sephiroth could feel pain coursing through his veins. He groaned aloud in agony as his body went from being offensive to defensive. His weakened limbs twitched violently on the table. The virus had made contact with the very aggressive Jenova cells which dominated his genetic make-up. Already a battle raged within him.

"Time for your practice session, Sephiroth," Hojo purred as the restraints were loosened from the much taller man's body. Sephiroth muttered under his breath as his sat up, the world swimming before his Mako orbs.

"Have a good rest of the day, my specimen," Hojo continued as Sephiroth staggered to grab his coat and gloves.

"I doubt it," he growled, turning on heel to leave with his entourage of guards once again surrounding him. Some were a bit stiffer than before and others were new faces to replace the soldiers he had temporarily decommissioned. A slight smirk played on his face because of their tense actions as he strolled eagerly to the training level. There were only two things in his life he truly enjoyed. Training and Zack.

Before he knew it and much to his intense relief and pleasure, his soldiers stopped. A panel from the wall on the left opened revealing his prized sword which he immediately sheathed to his hip with pride. The doors automatically opened, allowing him entrance and leaving his annoying guards behind their metallic barriers. As they noiselessly shut behind him,he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air free from contamination by others. This was his element. Freedom from Mako injections, freakish scientists, tortures,and everything else that was part of the accursed Shinra. Just the raw power of his body and his sword, mingled together in perfection, in the art of death and destruction. He removed his sword, doing a couple slashes through the air...

"AHHHh!" Sephiroth mentally screamed, stumbling back against the wall. In his utopia of being in the training facility he had completely forgotten about the virus. Well it sure made its presence known now! He grimaced slightly, gripping his sword hesitantly. His intelligent mind easily assessed the problem. If he moved too quickly or exerted too much power, it aggravated the Jenova cells and virus together horribly.

"Great. Just Perfect. Curse you HOJO!" he thought angrily as the 1st Class SOLDIERS filed in. It would be a cold day in hell before Sephiroth showed himself weak or vulnerable before them. He is the Great Sephiroth, undefeated swordsman, destroyer of armies! NO amount of internal pain was going to hinder him, not before these pitiful beings who consider themselves equal to train with and against him. He willed himself not to notice the excruciating pain and to instead focus his mind and energies on the task ahead. He pushed himself away from the wall and strode easily to the center, head held high.

"Where's Zack?" he asked, eying the ten men standing at attention.

"Reported sick, sir," a raven haired youth replied promptly.

"Zack ill, how peculiar," Sephiroth murmured to himself. The optimistic, go-lucky,

only one to coax a semi-normal conversation out of him, Zack sick?

'Rather strange,' a small pit forming in his already churning stomach.

'What if Hojo...' Sephiroth immediately dismissed the thought. No use thinking about pointless fears and worrying about another. All he truly had was himself and he fared alright. Zack would be fine. Just sick right now.

"Are we ready to begin our session now?" Sephiroth unsheathed his long instrument of death, its silver blade reflecting the tense and hardened faces of the young men before him.

Silence.

"Good, let's begin," Sephiroth grinned.

Two hours later a drenched in sweat Sephiroth exited the training platform. Once the doors shut to Level 49, he crashed heavily against the wall, gulping in deep breaths. Wow, that had been hard, harder than he imagined, but it had made it through only by his great willpower. No one had been able to overpower him or get the best of him. He was after all the strongest man on the planet. Well at the moment that was debatable. He grimaced, gingerly flexing a few of his quivering muscles. His stomach muscles contracted horribly for a second, leaving a taste of bile.

'Not that I have anything to expel,' he thought bitterly. Meals a luxury, he was given just enough sustenance for him to continue. Tomorrow would be his meal.

The panel opened itself and he deposited his sword tenderly in its compartment, brushing his only faithful companion lovingly.

Clomp, clomp. The sound of his twice accursed guards gathered around him. Sephiroth begrudging took his place in the center. Suddenly another appeared at his side.

"Hojo, I distinctly remember leaving you in your hell room," Sephiroth ground out as the scientist pulled out a small touch pad. A holographic screen glowed to life as he began to type on it. Hojo just smiled sickly back, resuming his attention to what he was writing.

"Fascinating," he murmured, taking various samples and compiling notes of the glowering warrior.

"What an interesting find, you can actually take my temperature," Sephiroth spat as they began to walk down the long corridors. Hojo took no notice.

"I can't believe it! You are sustaining a 101 degree temperature yet you are functioning as your normal, charming self. You have just completed two hours of rigorous training with only sweat to show for it. This is wonderful news," Hojo murmured excitedly, half under his breath. Sephiroth cocked his head slightly, that was pretty impressive. He lifted his eyes and noticed they had taken a different direction than usual. Abruptly he stopped, body stiffening ever so slightly, glowing emerald eyes widening in disbelief. Hojo lifted up his head to see what had distracted his specimen, when realization dawned on him and he grinned wickedly.

Sephiroth exhaled sharply. There, situated in a chair in a white interrogation room, was the girl of his dreams!

There, another chapter with just enough to keep you wondering I think :) Hojo having some regrets... well you'll just have to wait for his little story to be revealed. I am having actually a lot of fun making him a complex character. And anti-social Seph couldn't quite keep out good ole Zack. Heck, I think I would be anti-social too if people always hurt me! Doesn't give you much incentive to have friends. Yeah I am just having a blast writing. Isn't it just great to be creative and let the stress of the day go? Anyways... see you guys later and have a great evening.


	3. Chapter 3: Investments

Wow, everyone, I am honored! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!!! After a busy day at school, this was such a joy to come home to! I tried to reply to all of you, but I don't know if they went through. I just figured out how to reply from my email messages (duh!). For the first chapter reviews I went to your homepages and clicked the send message button, but I don't know if you got 'em. So thank you!

Anyways... This chapter I am throwing in has a little twist, he, he, snicker, snicker, snort. I hope you like it :) I also am going to try and make my chapters longer. I have six pages on my OpenOffice Writer per chapter, but when you paste it on Fanfiction it looks so short! (sits fuming at desk, drumming fingers angrily). Oh well, I can remedy that :)

O.K. I am going to quit talking and let you read the chapter...are you still reading this? Go read the chapter, not this! Sorry, just having some fun :) Now I am going to work on Chapter Four- Bye!

Chapter 3- Investments

Sephiroth stood rooted to the spot in a mixture of disbelief and wonder.

'How could this be?!' his mind cried as his eyes continued to stay locked on her petite form, gazing through the transparent glass that separated them. All his previous pain and discomfort were forgotten. It couldn't be her, but she was. It was her chestnut locks though slightly matted now, those shimmering green eyes so akin to his own yet different were wide and frightened, and her pink lips quivered instead of smiled. A low chuckle returned him back to the present.

"She is a lovely little thing," Hojo turned to face him.

" A wonderful addition, and like you, she's a most prized specimen. I have dedicated a better part of my life trying to acquire her and now she is at last in my possession. What satisfaction! I have high hopes for her. The possibilities like you are limitless."

"Where some people have a heart, Hojo, you have a black whole that spews out misery on others," Sephiroth replied coldly.

"Don't you even dare lecture me on ethics, boy!" Hojo threatened, pointing an accusing finger.

"What do you call all the soldiers you slaughtered at Wutai? Oh that's right, it's just a job. Yet, all those men who had families, loved ones wishing for their safe return? I use my skills to bring the human race to a higher evolution. You destroy them," Hojo whispered the last words like a venom.

'It's not like I have much of a choice in occupation and maybe it's because someone created me to be a monstrosity,' Sephiroth's quick mind thought, but immediately he declined from voicing it. That would mean admitting he was those words spoken in his cell every morning, and kingdom come before he would allow himself to do that. He wasn't a monster!

"Ah, silence for once," Hojo sneered.

"A nice touch instead of your usual pig-headed, foolish remarks. Well I think it's time for you to return to your cell. I think we had shared enough pleasantries for one day," Hojo dismissed him with a wave of a hand, returning back to his touch pad.

Sephiroth felt himself prodded in the back by the butt of a gun. He began to stroll forward, anger and resentment seething off his body from the infernal man's remarks. Yet there was nothing he could say in his defense. His head turned the barest of turns to catch one last glimpse at the young woman. A scientist had enter her cell and he could already she her shrinking back against the wall. The smallest, tiniest pangs of sympathy stuck his heart for he knew what horrible things those hands could wrought. He probably knew it better than most for that matter! A ghost of a smile gazed his lips. He wasn't fully gone, he still felt something with his calloused heart.

After entering his cell, Sephiroth cleansed as much of the sweat and grime from his body with the little sink as much as possible. He splashed a little more of the water on his ashen face, attempting to relieve himself of a burning fever from the aftereffects of the virus. Laying himself down once again on his bed, Sephiroth eyes drifted shut, exhaustion seeping in. The familiar words filtered down upon him, but tonight they fell on deaf ears. Sephiroth's mind was far away, away from the confines of Shinra and under the sun of the noonday and the brilliant heavens. One day he would be free. No matter what Hojo said about dreams, he would never, ever relinquish his. For in his life, all he truly had were his dreams.

'Why do you let them stay dreams and not have them become a reality? Why someday? How long will you wait? How long will you stay a prisoner to a madman?' his mind queried, prodding him.

'Yes, what am I waiting for?'

'Nothing.'

His eyes blazed open. It clicked. He finally realized it. Nothing was holding him back! Nothing was keeping him except the prison his mind had created. This mental prison was his block, his hindrance! He knew his strengths, his physical power, and today had proved his mental powers. Why wait any more? No more cell, no more bleak life, no more despair, no more!

At last he had made his decision. All his visions of escapes from previous daydreams came flooding back, reminding him what he had planned. Yes! It could be done and tonight would be the night. He began to smile. Then another thought entered his mind, a darker and much appealing one that caused a full-blown smirk to appear. She would be a means to exact revenge on Hojo. Yes, that is a beautiful dream now. The look on Hojo's face would be priceless. Too bad he would be missing it! And at the end of this, he would exact his full revenge upon the scientist of Shinra.

"Professor Hojo, he's waiting in Conference Room 247," the young man stated as the scientist hurriedly passed with a grunt.

"Thank you," Hojo replied over his shoulder. His ponytail flopped wildly from the professor's rushed pace. Turning to the left, Conference Room 247 came into view. The doors slid open as Hojo entered. Another man was already there, seated in the ebony office chair, his legs propped up on the sterile, white table. His back was to Hojo.

"You're late," the man's deep voice stated simply as Hojo pushed back a few strands of his black hair.

"Yes, I know. I had a bit of a trying morning," Hojo sighed, taking a seat across from the other man. The other turned to face the professor. His dark brown locks were slicked back in an extremely professional manner, crystal blue eyes intent and intelligent. Yet there was an icy chill in their penetrating depths that left you frozen and exposed. It was almost as if your soul were lay bare before this man. A small scar ran along the right jawline making up the rest of the distinguishing characteristics on the man's clean shaven face.

"But I also have some good news to report," Hojo brightened, his eyes glinting in the fluorescent light.

"We have the Ancient at last,Arcamondeez!" Hojo burst out. Arcamondeez leaned forward in his chair, interest clearly displayed on his visage.

"You are certain?" he murmured.

"Without a shadow of a doubt," Hojo nodded.

"Everything is falling together perfectly," Arcamondeez reclined in his chair.

"I am so glad my investments have been worth the wait, my old friend," he finished, smiling to reveal rows of white, pearly teeth.

"Speaking of investments, how is JEC01 progressing? I still wish to see him in action," Arcamondeez queried thoughtfully. Hojo's head snapped up from the comment.

"You mean Sephiroth. You know that my prized specimen does deserve a proper name, Arcamondeez. We have been through this before," Hojo grunted as if talking to a young school boy.

"He may be of some sentimental value to you Hojo, but to me, he is just an investment I have furnished with a good deal of gil and time into," Arcamondeez replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You will see him soon enough," Hojo grinned rubbing his hands together, clearly pleased to brag a bit upon his prized experiment.

"I was just preforming the final test upon him and we are receiving very positive results. The virus didn't seem to deter, hinder, or affect hardly him at all! He went through the grueling training session with only some sweat to show for it!" he paused, his eyes darkening a bit and his voice dropping some of its enthusiasm.

" He remains undefeated as well against the other First Class SOLDIERS. It's a very good thing for us, but sometimes I think it is more of a problem," Hojo sighed.

"How so?" Arcamondeez pressed, becoming more intrigued. It was rare to see his friend become distress over one of projects.

"His abilities, well, they make him arrogant. Actually he is sort of the reason I have had such a trying morning," Hojo sighed. Arcamondeez merely lifted an eyebrow.

"He is the reason for your frustration? Why?" Arcamondeez probed again, waiting to hear more. Hojo got out of his seat to pace in front of the table.

"He has been more irritable as of late and today he pulled quite a stunt in the laboratory. You should have seen the mental concentration and pure strength he displayed! Not only did he break through steel bonds, but he rendered twenty soldiers to their knees, some unconscious, others severely wounded. It was amazing to say in the least, but it meant very bad implications for myself. It was only by my grabbing a tranquilizer while he was preoccupied with the soldiers, did I stop him," Hojo flopped unceremoniously in his seat, a strained expression on his face.

"Is he unstable?" Arcamondeez ventured, a tinge of uncertainty in his words. Now that would be bad implications for him!Hojo shook his head vigourously.

"No, no, he's not unstable. I, he, oh I can't understand him! Maybe because he doesn't know the purpose we have for him, he feels an urgency to seek his own purpose, the foolish boy. He just seems dissatisfied."

"He's hardly a boy now," Arcamondeez chuckled,

"Or at least he's older than when I last saw him," he finished with a mock frown.

"Regardless, my answer for your problems of late is to stop analyzing your creation and trying to understand every cell of his and just fully brainwash him. You are brain washing him?" Arcamondeez offered.

"Yes, I am brainwashing him," Hojo snapped, a little perturbed.

"But he is my first, the prototype, the original! I would hate to destroy that uniqueness about him," Hojo grumbled. Arcamondeez nodded, rising from his seat.

"Alright, my final advice then is not to complain about what you permit. As long as he is controllable, I think there is nothing else you need to concern yourself with, except for the Ancient," he grinned, his thin lips drawn up smugly.

"Yes, I can't wait to use her," Hojo agreed, his eyes gleaming with plans of how to exploit his latest lab rat to the fullest.

"I have a few things to take care of and then we can start," Arcamondeez informed Hojo.

"After thirty years, it is finally coming together, our dream," Hojo murmured absently.

"At last it will be fulfilled," Arcamondeez was just starting to leave when he paused at the doorway.

"Oh and Hojo, I wouldn't let my personal feelings rule me as much with these 'projects'. I thought you knew the price we pay in our lives is not to get attached. Don't make that mistake," his voice cold and unforgiving and then he was gone. Hojo was left alone to his thoughts and his colleague's voice ringing in his ears. Yes, he had grown soft. His eyes hardened immediately at the thought. He was done of being a puppet of his emotions. He would stop with these petty feelings and trying to have Sephirtoth admire or recognize his greatness. He too left, and with that, the last piece of his blackened heart diminished.


	4. Chapter 4: Do You Wish To Be Free?

Well, I'm back. I was planning on finishing this yesterday and uploading it, but a very important person showed up last night. My older sis, Jen! Yeah, we have been going non stop with the talking, sharing chips & salsa, cracking jokes, doing yoga, and well more talking (you know girls :). It's been a blast except I got sick- ugh- I hated feeling under the weather! So I have been working on & off on this chapter, trying to finish it. Not been easy :0! Anyways for all of you waiting to have Seph and Aeris meet, this is the chapter and the beginning of a long, fulfilling relationship (or not :) Well I am going to pass out on the couch. Have fun and hope you enjoy the story :)

Chapter Four- Do You Wish To Be Free?

The Shinra building was heavy with silence. If a pin were to be dropped, it's echo would be heard down multiple corridors not just in a single hall. Nothing living stirred in the stifling mock tranquility. The only sounds came from the whirring of mechanized machines, computers, and various other electronics. It was frighteningly unnerving for a certain new resident.

Aeris sat huddled on her rough cot, arms wrapped securely around her knees that she had drawn against her thin, petite body. Occasionally her body would tremble, sending tremors throughout her exhausted limbs, but sleep would not come to her. Not here. Especially not here. How could she have been so stupid! After all the years of precaution and diligent care she had taken, she still had been captured. Now she was finally at the mercy of a mad man she had long heard horror stories of and had grown to fear. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined this day would come, but it had.

It had been uneventful Friday. Selling flowers, brightening up some poor soul's day, having Cloud escort her to her abandoned church, and then, surprise! Turks. Good Gaia, couldn't they give them a break! Cloud had been successful in waylaying those obnoxious, pestering, Shinra kidnap or terminate assassins so she could escape. How could she have been so stupid! How could she have not missed Elena not in their ranks? That horrid blonde woman had simply followed her hasty retreat and discovered the location of her home. Why did they actually have to become smarter with their tactics? Shinra must really be breathing down their necks. Next thing she knew she was being dragged out of bed that night. A gag was stuffed into her mouth, a blind-fold thrown over her shocked, emerald eyes, and she was tossed unceremoniously over someone's shoulder, probably Rude's. She was thrown so violently in the back of some vehicle, her head struck a hard object and the world went completely black. Next thing she knew she was in an interrogation room, questions being hurled at her, while Hojo peered down at her, looking extremely smug and pleased. Like a cat awaiting to devour its prey.

" Well this sucks. Couldn't he leave well enough alone!" Aeris mumbled, looking around the dismal room. For once her bright, hopeful spirits seemed muddled and forlorn in this dead setting. It was rather difficult to be cheerful when you not just a prisoner, but going to made into a lab rat as well. The last thought made Aeris pause. She had always pitied animals who were used to help in science, but today her heart really went out to them.

"I wouldn't even wish this on a snake," she exclaimed, "well maybe on a snake, but never on a rat or mouse. Those poor little things! When I get out of here, I am going to do all in my power to make sure this abuse stops!" She slumped down on the cot. Yeah, the true question was, when would she escape this place? How long would it be before her friends knew of her absence and after knowing, what could they do? It would be suicide to infiltrate a Shinra building! Worse than that, how could they even know where she was being held! Sighing sadly, she was about to close her eyes in frustration and melancholy, when something caught the corner of her eye.

Turning her head to the right, she saw a tiny figure fluttered to the floor of her cell. Slowly she crept off the edge of her cot and carefully picked up the golden butterfly which lay unmoving.

'How strange,' she thought, 'How could a butterfly be in a place like this? Hey, how did it get in here with me ?' Her head cocked up to see an air vent directly overhead.

'Well that answers question two,' she sighed, returning her attention to lifeless looking body in her palm. It seemed so frail and helpless.

'Almost like me,' she thought sadly. She sat down, leaning her back against the cell's cold wall, and cradling the little creature to herself. On a closer inspection, she noticed the wings appeared to be broken.

"You couldn't have picked a worst spot. Perhaps, if they had a few flowers, it might not be so foreboding here," she gave a strained giggle.

"I guess we both are in the same boat and regrettably it is sinking," she continued softly, a pained expression on her usually warm and cheerful face.

"Both of us lost our wings to fly and we are kinda stuck here," she let one finger gently and carefully stroke one the damaged wings. Two, big, black, bug eyes gazed back up at her and Aeris couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"But unlike me, I don't think you need to stay like this for long," Aeris whispered. Placing her other hand over the tiny creature, she closed her eyes and began to draw from her inherited Cetra gift of healing. She concentrated deeply, seeing in her mind the wings repair themselves and regenerate to their former glory. Suddenly she felt a flutter. Opening her hands, the butterfly stood up, flapping its wings slowly. It appeared almost as if the creature wasn't fully sure this was real and still remained uncertain. It again looked up at her before taking hesitant, but powerful flaps. It's body became airborne, hovering just in front of Aeris' delighted face.

"You're free again," she whispered quietly, her eyes softening. The delicate creature took one last look at her, then soared again to the air vent and disappeared. Once again Aeris was alone.

It should have left Aeris feeling depressed, to watch another escape while she stayed trapped, but it didn't. A lightness returned to her usually optimistic heart. The butterfly had given her mind the mental wings she had previously lacked. It had sifted her focus from the dismal place, the harsh and cruel atmosphere, to remind her there still was beauty and hope. Sometimes it took only the smallest things to have one recall the positive and good in an otherwise dark and evil world. Her destiny did not lay forever in the confines of Shinra.

Crawling back on her cot, she could feel her eyelids become heavy and droop down. The four walls of her cell disappeared and were replaced with the elegant, white pillars of her church. She could see Tifa, her warm chocolate eyes smiling at her, Cloud and his spiky hair as the wind tried to pushed down his gravity defying locks. She could hear Barret's deep, warm laugh, the smell of Elmyra's gourmet cooking. She would see them again. With those last thoughts, Aeris drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in another cell, rooms away, lay another and he wasn't sleeping. Two feline , green eyes glowed in the otherwise black room. His breath come out in slow and controlled puffs. His keen hearing listened intently as the soldiers beyond his door took their assigned places for the night. The scuffs of their heavy, combat boots grated on his nerves, but he forced himself to not notice it. It was almost time. The world beyond his cell became deadly quiet.

Sephiroth's muscles started to tense with anticipation.

'No, I must be calm and relaxed,' he squeezed his eyes firmly shut. He next concentrated on his muscles, forcing the toned flesh of his to become lax. He went deeper into the his mind, going into an almost trance-like state. That's went he felt it happen. The separation of his spirit from his body. It felt strange, but exhilarating at same time. He arose higher until he could look down upon his prone form.

'This is better than what the books on astral projection say,' he thought gleefully at his newfound tactic. He came to stand before the door. With a smirk, he stepped forward, almost as if was melding with it then he was out. And his guards were none the wiser. In fact they look almost half-asleep or at least bored out their minds. Unbeknown to them, Sephiroth's spirit drifted by like a wraith. He wandered the solemn, empty corridors, discovering the best route of exiting the building with least detection and where food and materia were stocked. He memorized everything in exquisite detail, taking in the surreal surroundings carefully so not to loose his way when his body began to transverse along with his spirit.

'Now to find the girl,' he grinned deliriously. His escape became more elaborate as he went up another level, straight up through the ceiling. How baffled and utterly beside himself Hojo would be when he awoke the next day! He knew the mad scientist's inner workings and he knew especially what irked Hojo. Not understanding Sephiroth and why he did certain things.

'We will see how your vast intellect will take this, Hojo,' Sephiroth thought with deep satisfaction. Returning to his mission, he noticed his was on a level he had never been to before. Rows of glass cells lined the walls, void of everything save a lone cot. A sign pasted at the hall's front proudly proclaimed, 'Prisoner Level'.

'Strange,' Sephiroth murmured, passing row after row. A single fluorescent lamp flickered high above, causing shadows to dance on the bare, transparent cubicles. There was no sign of the girl. Sephiroth pursed his lips together in frustration. Time was wasting! Where had Hojo put her! Reaching the end of the hall, he looked to the left. Empty. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation. He faced the right, his arms crossed. Nothing, again. He started to rise up to the next level, when the faintest of color caught his eye. He immediately descended again. There at the very edge of the hall, where the lamp's rays hadn't reached and shrouded in gloom, was a cell. And it was not empty.

Sephiroth's spirit rushed forward, passing through the barrier that separated himself and the girl as if it didn't even exist.

At last he had discovered the girl's whereabouts. She lay fast in the clutches of sleep, her body rolled into an incredibly small ball.

'She is petite and slender. It will be easy to spirit her out,' the thought causing him to chuckle inwardly on the pun of words for he was doing just that at the moment. He took a step forward, until he was hovering just mere inches over her. Long, chestnut tendrils of hair spewed around her and in her hand she clutched a pink ribbon tightly. Her eyes were fastened shut in sweet repose which Sephiroth thought one could never have in a place such as this. His spirit also noticed something different about her. Without his body, he seemed more adapt to perceive things that weren't on a physical level.

He could feel her aura as it radiated off in gentle waves from her body and it puzzled him greatly. She was unlike any other woman he had known. The few women he had the "pleasure" of knowing in his life were either, hard, cold, and bitter, similar to Hojo in their work. Or they were plain cowards who would quietly follow their instructions casting a pained look of sympathy in some poor victim's direction. Sephiroth didn't mind the Hojo types as much, he could handle them, but he absolutely despised the ones who would give himself and others pity. How dare they! Why were they even here! It seemed like they were there to just torment Hojo's prisoners. They could provide help or at least comfort, but instead they hide behind their lab coats and little identification tags and continued to administer Hojo's instruments of suffering. He even recalled ,with a faint snarl on his lips, a few who had the gall to say to him,

"It won't last long. Just try to relax."

"If you're good, the professor just might finish early on you for the day. I could say something to him, but you have to be good and try to cooperate."

"I'm sorry this has to happen, but think of it, you're helping us discover a higher potential in humans. You could be consider a hero."

He would gaze mutely up at them in disgust, never saying anything in reply. How he hated their sugar-coated kindness and sympathy. Did they really think that made him or any other feel better!? How dense could you be woman! Yet what he hated the most was their weakness. How they would never stand up to the injustice and horrors being done around them. To people just like them.

Now as he observed the girl, he felt different, but similar qualities to the 'false-sympathy'/weak ones. There was an innocent surrounding her as if the atrocities of life hadn't been able to mar her soul completely. He could sense faint tremors of compassion, tranquility, and light just like in his dream. They mingled also with something else totally foreign to him. He could not ,for the life of him, put his finger on it. It was something he had never experienced and it irritated him that he couldn't understand it.

He hesitated, suddenly having a fear wash over him. Would it be wise to take her with him? Or would she become more of a threat to him? All people fear something and what terrified Sephiroth was that which he didn't know or understand. That something that radiated off of her represented a danger to himself for how could he combat a thing he had no knowledge of? It was at that precise moment Aeris shifted in her sleep, startling Sephiroth.

He stumbled back a bit as the young woman unfolded herself from her cramped position and stretched her arms overhead. Her eyes blink lazily open and she took in her cell with a dazed expression as if not quite recalling where she was. Then her eyes focused on the very spot where Sephiroth was standing! His could feel his breath hitch in his throat. Could see actually see him?!

Aeris cocked her head to the side. Nothing was there, but she still felt as if another presence were nearby. It unnerved her slightly, but mental and physical exhaustion again took over quickly and she went back into the world of dreams.

Sephiroth let out a large rush of air. No, she hadn't been able to see him. Actually he was glad she had awoken for that short period of time. It waylaid his pathetic anxiety which had arisen. Ridiculous emotions, how he loathed them at times as well. She was just like any other person, nothing special about her. She would be a wonderful means to torture Hojo and prohibit him from taking pleasure in his little scientific interests. Taking one more glance at the slumbering girl, Sephiroth vanished from the room. In a second he lay in his body once more.

Sephiroth's body felt much stronger now. It was as if the virus had receded for a brief period, giving him relief. He would need that now that he was going to perform something extremely taxing. He hoped his body wouldn't betray him.

Once again he went deep into his mind, stretching his consciousness further than had before. It drifted out of the room, invading into the first unsuspecting soldier. Before the man could react, Sephiroth had complete control of the man's mind. The man became stiff, his gun held in rigid fingers.

'Now for the real test.'

With a sudden burst of strength and will, he forced himself into the minds of the nine other guards, suppressing them with his overwhelming consciousness. Their eyes became glazed and dulled, not comprehending anything. They were his puppets now. He could control them like a puppeteer pulling its creation's strings. Sephiroth now forced a picture of the empty corridor firmly in their brains. He smirked fully, satisfaction seeping from his every pore. He arose from his bed and strolled to the door.

He now manipulated the first soldier to come forward. The holographic lock pad came up and glowed brilliantly.

'Unlock it,' Sephiroth ordered the suppressed mind.

The leaden fingers of the guard followed the command without hesitation. The door whooshed open, blowing the fine strands of Sephiroth's hair.

'Return to your post,' Sephiroth commanded mentally, exiting his cell. He inhaled a deep breath, relishing the feel of fresh air in his lungs. He felt the door of his room, his prison, and his sanctuary close behind him, for what would be the last time. A small tinge of sadness hit his heart. Those four walls had been the only thing to hear his bitter cries in the night. They had witnessed his pain, his anger, and his frustration. It would be strange to leave them. He shrugged his shoulder. No need to deal on unhappy thoughts. He was going to be free.

'No, correction. I am free.'

With that he strolled down the lone hall. Rounding a turn he vanished from sight. Yet that was not the only thing which vanished. Immediately he relinquished his hold on the soldiers' minds. Instantly they stood again as they usually did, relaxed and bored out of their minds. But many could not shake the peculiar feeling that something had occurred. It was vague, almost as if a part of their memory was missing.

'Must have zoned out for a second,' one thought, shaking his head to remove the odd impression he felt. He said nothing to the others.

'It wouldn't look good if I was sleeping on the job,' his mind continued. What he didn't know was similar thoughts coursed through nine others.

Sephiroth reached Level 49 quickly, almost racing to the familiar spot. The panel on the left slide noisily open and he removed the shackles which held his beloved Masamune. He caressed the silver blade, content to see his reflection mirrored on its glossy surface. He sheathed the weapon to his hip. It had been so very simple. He knew exactly were all the soldiers were located and how to by-pass them easily. He had gathered materia and stocked on food for many days of grueling travel. All that remained was to retrieve the girl.

Aeris stirred. She didn't understand why she was waking up. Her biological clock clearly told her it was still late night or at least early morn. Why was she returning to Shinra's labs when she was so content to stay in the comfort of her dreams? Her eyes blinked blurry and then closed again as her mind tried to recall it. Yes, there had been a noise. One like glass shattering. Suddenly her body stiffened. That wasn't a noise her mind had concocted! That was real. Her emerald eyes flared open and to her utter astonishment and horror she discovered she was no longer alone.

She gasped in shock, clutching the cot's blanket close to her and immediately scrambling to the back of her bed. He stood there in the glow of the hall's light, a mighty sword drawn. He appeared like one of those mighty angels, the supposed helpers of mankind. The light shimmered off his locks of molten silver. His incandescent, green eyes looked down at her without a single hint of emotion. They instead seemed to be sizing her up, contemplating her for some reason. For unlike the angels she knew, he did not seem to be there to do any helping. She shivered.

'Who is he!? Why is he here!? Where did he come from!?' she mentally screamed, taking a big gulp. She hadn't expected Hojo to send in an executioner. She thought she was valuable to Shinra! They couldn't possibly want her dead! What good would she be to them that way!

"Why are you here?" she exclaimed shakily, her arms quivering. She saw a ghost of a smile spread across the man's lips. Was that a good or bad sign! She didn't know!

"I have come to ask you a question, woman. Do you wish to be free?" the man's deep voice replied calmly.

Aeris hesitated. What game was this man playing? Any person locked in a cell would want to be free! She lifted up her head slightly and looked him straight in his mako orbs. No, she couldn't detect any malevolence in them. Her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

"Yes, I want to be free," she responded, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Come with me then, if you no longer desire to stay at the Shinra Labs," he sheathed his sword.

Turning on his heel, he continued over his shoulder.

"I will not wait long. Please hurry and make your decision woman."

Aeris gaped. He had not just really meant what he said! Did he mean escape? Actually leave Shinra? Was he also an unlucky victim caught in their clutches who had just now freed himself? Was he desiring to pass on the favor? Again Aeris recalled those eyes. Piercing and a bit frightening, yet not evil.

'This could be your only chance Aeris! What do you have to lose, go with him!" a part of her mind encouraged.

'He could be dangerous and only wish to lure you out to kill you!" another part cried.

"No, he could have already done that," she murmured softly to herself.

She slowly arose off the cot. Two small feet covered in over-sized brown boots began to pad towards the strange man. Truly opportunity knocks but once. She may never have another chance like this. Shallowing down a tiny pit of fear, she moved bravery forward. She would be seeing her friends and family sooner than she had expected. With that thought, a broad smile graced her lips.

Sephiroth stood patiently, listening to the quiet patter of her feet as she drew near. He was quite pleased with how it all had turned out. He had envisioned a terrified woman, screaming at his very presence and he having to knock her out and carry her over his shoulder. He was greatly relived it wasn't the cause. He actually felt a little respect for her. She had met his eyes without fear. That was something to be commended. She didn't ask a million questions nor did she become hysterical even with his sword bare before her. Maybe she knew the urgency of time. Perhaps she had been confronted by men with swords previously in her life. Whatever the reason, she also shared his same desire to leave this accursed place. Maybe that is what promoted her to come with him and not make a ruckus.

"I'm ready," her soft voice said, barely reaching his ears. He nodded simply and then began to stroll rapidly to the end of the hall.

"Here goes nothing," Aeris breathed trying to exhale out the tension mounting in her shoulders. By the time crazy day was fully done with, she would need to see a counselor!

They reached a door with a neon glowing sign saying, "Exit" in bright, red letters. Sephiroth thrust open the steel door open with a mighty shove, Aeris close in his wake. He began to descend rapidly, taking two steps at a time. Aeris blanched for a second. This wasn't a stairwell with just a few levels to descend! Rows upon rows of steps spiraled down before her shocked eyes. They would have descend all these! Already the unknown man was rounding a corner, his quick feet seeming to flash in a blur.

"This is worth it," she chided herself and immediately took pursuit of the silver-haired man.

Sephiroth could hear the woman behind him, trying to desperately keep up with his exhausting pace, but he wouldn't slow down. He couldn't slow down. An insatiable drive keep pushing him forward. It was building up in him to an almost frenzied excitement. Twenty flights of stairs passed in a single blur. All time had stop, frozen in the rhythmic beat of his pounding feet mingled with the woman's uneven attempts to stay close.

Aeris meanwhile wasn't sharing her unlikely companion's same adrenaline rush. Instead every part of her body burned. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. The further they descended, the more her mind cleared, the traces of sleep finally expelling themselves so she could think properly. That's when the problems began to come, almost making Aeris want to shout for a halt and have some answers.

'What am I supposed to do when we leave Shinra? I don't even know where we are! Oh and on top of that I have nothing! No food, water, sleeping gear, materia, or ethers! Where does he plan to go when we get out? Will he just abandoned me?' Aeris hated the feeling of not thinking things through just a little bit. Yes, she had become quite good at adapting into stressful situations quickly. Her whole life had called for her to be flexible and ready to leave at a moment's notice. Yet the past two days had put her through the ultimate wringer. All she wished for was some semi-balance of normalcy and the knowledge she would be O.K. She picked up her head from its intense staring of ,well, at the stairs. She could just see the man round another corner at his frantic pace, barely glimpsing his face. His jaw had such determined set to it and his eyes such an intensity that she suddenly knew he had not done this in a fool-hardy attempt. It gave her some comfort.

'Always believe the best and hope for the best. You're going to make it through,' she mentally encouraged herself, her legs like leaden weights.

'But why does he have to go so darn fast!

The door which used to be a faint blob in the distance loomed before the odd pair as they came down the last flight. Well actually it was Sephiroth who was nearing the last flight. The woman was some five behind, her feet making pained sounds of shuffling instead of running. It perturbed Sephiroth to have to even wait for her. Did she really wish to stay here instead of returning to wherever she came from! He was just starting to breath harder when he reached the door. Again time seemed to freeze. His long, slender fingers clad in their protective gloves brushed the handle. He closed his eyes, enjoying the new sensation. And this was only the beginning! He was actually doing something no one had ordered, commanded, or forced him to do. It was his own voluntary will. He was opening a door for practically the first time for himself. It might be a small, usual occurrence for most people and maybe even an annoyance, but for him it signified deeply his dreams of freedom. To do as one pleased, to be your master, and not to be controlled. Oh how he relished this! Panting behind brought him out of his contemplation. His eyes flashed open and he turned to see the woman practically drag herself down the last three stairs.

Aeris gasped again, trying to take in another mouthful of air. She felt as if she couldn't move another step for the life of her! Her body ached miserably and her feet were horrible. She could feel them littered with blisters. She looked up at her freer having a look of intense displeasure written on his face. But at the moment she didn't really care. She wouldn't even care if someone strung her up by her toenails at the moment! If it meant letting her rest and her body not having to move, she would gladly allow it. She gave him a weak smile in apology, limping up to him. His tall figure loomed over her and she could feel his aura radiate frustration at her delay. She did the only thing she knew.

"Thank you for waiting for me," she murmured gratefully. He could have very well continued on without her. He didn't owe her anything.

"My body is just still in the effects of shock and worn off adrenaline I think," she sighed resting her head against the door, her face staring at his.

Sephiroth looked keenly down at her, trying to understand what she had said. What were those words, 'Thank you?' He had never heard them in his life. He deduced they meant she was grateful, yet he hadn't done it for her sake. His own agenda was the only reason she was leaving with him. It would be like putting Hojo's heart through a meat grinder. Both of them, his prizes, gone in a single night. Yet buried deeply in the core of his soul knew he really didn't want her to suffer a similar fate. The only problem was that knowledge never reached his hardened heart. He never knew that had also propelled him to do this task.

Sephiroth made no reply. He had no need for an explanation on his ways to her. Besides he did not need to converse. The only time he spoke was in Hojo's presence or with Zack. He used his words with Hojo for it was the only thing he could retaliate with and release his anger and loathing of the horrible man. Yet Zack was a different story. He never willing would talk, but somehow Zack always could coax him to speak, even if only for a few words. Funny he was thinking of Zack at a time like this. The most important moment in his life and Zack floated in.

'I wonder how...' immediately he cut the thought off before it could even come into completion. He couldn't be weak, letting petty emotions leak in. He needed to stay focused and continue with his dream. He didn't need Zack. He had been alone all his life. And he was more than content to keep it that way.

Aeris felt very uncomfortable. She nervously tugged at the end of her braid. The man hadn't said a single word back! What's more his face was still an emotionless mask. It unnerved her one could be so silent and reserved. She was usually outgoing and strong in herself, but her confidence seemed to sap under his very gaze.

'Just be yourself and relax. He's not going to eat you,' she thought, trying to stare up at him. Her eyes wavered slightly as she tried to meet his hard gaze.

'You want to run that by me again,' the other part of brain thought sarcastically. The man turned his attention away from her, pushing open the last door he would ever push of Shinra's. Night air rushed around the both of them, enveloping in its cold chill. Aeris shivered slightly, but Sephiroth welcomed it with open arms. He jogged along the wall that surrounded the building, keeping to the shadows. Aeris faithfully followed him at a painful amble. Reaching a lone gate, Sephiroth vaulted it easily, his form sailing gracefully over. He came down softly and stood erect, loving the feel of the wind tug at his free strands.

Aeris watched in awe. He was in front of her one second and gone the next! He combined with the nipping wind took her breath away. The man did look like a supreme being, the moon illuminating him in its silver rays. Aeris then diverted her attention to the gate and sighed. Why did there have to be a huge, massive gate to scale? She began the awful task before her,one rung at a time. Her muscles protested loudly, heaving upward and upward. Aeris gritted her teeth.

"I'm almost there! I can do this!" she exclaimed, pulling her poor figure over. She was just beginning to climb down, when her fingers slipped.

"Ahh!" Aeris screeched, landing unceremoniously on her rump. Oh that would hurt in the morning. Heck it was already the morning. The moon above showed it was exactly the bewitching hour of midnight. Things were going very differently for Sephiroth.

'I'm free!' Sephiroth thought, gulping in huge breaths, his body heaving and tingling with ecstasy. He had done it, he had accomplished his dream! He was free, he was in control, he was... what was he going to do now? The realization hit him like a cold blast of icy water.

What was he going to do now?

He had no one waiting for him out in the world. No one to come home to. No life outside the labs of Shinra. What could be his purpose out here?

He sucked in a bitter breath of air. Terror griped for a second, almost reducing him to want to return to the only world he knew.

'No!' he mentally screamed.

'He was a soldier! He would discover a solution to this momentary problem!' He looked round frantically when his eyes fell upon the woman. She stood alone, a forlorn and distance look on her visage. That's when Sephiroth knew what he would do.

Aeris jumped when a shadow fell across her.

"I, uh.."

Sephiroth raised his hand, silencing her instantly.

"I will take you back to where you are from."

"You will what!?" Aeris said incredulously. He had just said what!

"Do not think I am doing this for you. I have my own reasons. Do you accept?" he replied in clipped sentences.

Aeris wrung her hands. Should she take this very peculiar man's offer? Could she trust him? She looked uncertainly at his glowing emerald orbs, trying to read them. A moment of heavy silence followed, both their bated breaths mingling in unison.

"I accept," Aeris stated confidently, releasing her hands. She squared her shoulders, indicating she was ready.

Sephiroth nodded, the ghost of the smile flashing quickly on his lips. He turned, readying to run, when she called to him.

"My name is Aeris," she said softly. Sephiroth paused, giving her a strange look. Then his face contorted into one of understanding.

"Sephiroth," was all he said. He took off into the night, Aeris again trailing his mane of silver and a very long sword.


	5. Chapter 5: Untouchable

Hello everyone, I am so sorry for the wait with uploading this chapter! You know how they say it rains when it pours, well that's been my life! Had a crazy, insane last week and I have been trying to get this done in the few minutes I have to myself .Yeah, it's like someone pushed the fast forward and I'm still on the play button, but that's life. All you can do when this happens is just go with the flow. Well I hope you will all like this chapter. Amazing how trying to get into the characters and their interactions can be so much work! And also trying to let your creative side flow out instead of your logical side (all the books on novel reading I have read say you're supposed to do that. Not the easiest thing!)

Thank you again for the wonderful reviews- I am so grateful. They mean the world to me :)Have a great day and enjoy the story

(it's really beautiful here- sunny, blue skies, warm air- going to take a walk with my sisters and grandpa. My grandparents are in visiting so I shouldn't keep them waiting :)Bye!

Chapter Five- Untouchable

It was a good thirty minutes of jogging (though to Aeris it seemed like three hours), before the Shinra Building was a speck in the distance. A large clump of birch trees came into view as the pair slowed to a walk.

"Thank goodness," Aeris sighed plopping down on a small, white boulder. Sephiroth meanwhile stood a few feet off, his keen eyes taking in the landscape. Aeris watched as he nodded to himself, seemingly satisfied with the place.

"Where is your home?" he asked, never taking his eyes away from the surrounding area.

"I live in the Midgar slums," Aeris replied numbly, rubbing her aching calves. She had never been through such a grueling ordeal. How she longed for this to be over and to be in the comforting arms of her friends.

"Where exactly are we?" Aeris ventured after a moment of considerable silence between herself and her quiet companion.

"Somewhere between North Corel and Nibelheim."

Aeris' head snapped up. They were on a whole different continent!

"Wait, I thought we were at the Shinra Headquarters in Midgar," Aeris murmured, sadly taking in this new piece of information. Sephiroth turned slightly.

"You didn't think they would have just a single building to house their prize lab rats and conduct their experimentations. Especially a single building so close to the public eye," Sephiroth replied coldly. There was no reply from Aeris. Sephiroth knew by her lack of words that she had believed just that.

"Why did they capture you?" Aeris asked, trying to find some common ground which they could talk about. She wanted to know more about her stoic acquaintance. It felt strange to be allies with someone whom you had virtually no previous knowledge of. Yet he continued to help her. It warmed her heart there were still good people in this crazy world willing to look out for others.

Silence.

"How long were you in the labs?" Aeris questioned playing with her hands, a slight tinge of uncertainty in her voice.

Tree branches rustling in the breeze were her only answer.

"Do you know why they took me?"

No reply.

'O.K. Then,' Aeris thought, 'He defiantly doesn't like to talk or maybe this is too personal for him. Well we have only just met," Aeris mused, taking up her mane of luscious hair to put it into its customary braid.

Sephiroth listened as the woman tried to strike up a conversation with him, but he paid no mind to it. She was just here for the time being because it benefited him. He didn't need to give her anything , even a simple answer, nor did he desire to speak with her. Why waste precious breath on this someone, this woman? She was nothing to him. Instead his mind continued on with a plan of his which was quickly becoming necessary.

Aeris tied her ribbon firmly, satisfied that it would stay in place along with her handy work. She raised her head up when suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She jumped in surprise to see Sephiroth standing there, his eyes intent on something yet preoccupied. He knelt down, taking the them off her long, pink dress in his fingers. With a quick rip, he removed a small portion of the fabric. Aeris could only stare at him, dumbfounded by his actions. Why did he just do that?

"Wh..." she started to say, but was instantly cut off.

"Stay here and do not leave," Sephiroth ordered shortly, giving no explanation for taking a piece of her dress.

With it in hand, he left her, running in a northwest direction.

Where was he going? Aeris sighed. So many questions and so few answers.

'No answers would be a better term,' she thought. She actually didn't mind that he had ripped her dress and taken a piece of it. She just wished he might have asked instead of out right doing it. Oh well. She might have been a tad upset in the past to have her favorite outfit ruined, but right now she really didn't care. Insane happenings in one's life really do change priorities.

'He must be doing something for both their benefits,' she mused. So far he had proved himself reliable and trustworthy. She wasn't going to worry and question his motives. He had after all released her and for that she would be eternally grateful. She could still recall the scientists muttering quietly amongst themselves. Especially Hojo. It sickened her to think what he had planned for her. The full implications hit her unlike before since she still had been in shock. Now she almost wanted to hurl. Instead she turned her attention to the beautiful night sky, hugging her red jacket closer to her body. She wasn't going to think about Hojo, Shinra's Labs, or any of the other horrible things. She was going to enjoy this moment of peace and beauty she had been given. The moon smiled radiantly down at her, bathing her chilled body in its ethereal, silver rays. She said a small prayer of thanks along with some words of help and assurance for her friends.

"... keep Cid safe and healthy even with him smoking those awful cigarettes and Cloud- keep his head on straight so he doesn't rush fool-hardly in anything. Also don't let him blame himself to harshly. Give Vincent strength and the remembrance he is loved and give Tifa wisdom and encouragement. Sometimes things are so tough on her. She's the anchor and she always tries to be so strong for everyone, but help her to allow others to care for her as well. Let them shoulder her burdens. Thank you," she finished, her face in glowing smile. Things would turn out alright in the end.

Meanwhile... Sephiroth raced in the direction of Rocket Town. His black leather boots pounded on the soft earth and gently swaying grass. Reaching some brambles, he pulled out a few strands of his silver mane and added them to the tangled weeds. Content with his work, he continued onward. He had to hurry. The sense of urgency continued to fuel him. In a few more hours it would be daylight and then all hell would break loose. And he didn't want to be anywhere near when it did. His sharp eyes saw up ahead, maybe four hundred meters or so, a faint ribbon of water.

'Excellent,' he thought smugly. Running faster than ever, he made for the small river that channeled its course through the desolate landscape. Reaching the river's edge, he paused for only a brief second. Whirling around he started back down the path he had just come. This time however he swung eastward as if heading for Costa de Sol. Occasionally he would shred a piece of Aeris' clothing and let it fall to the bare earth.

He came to a wooded area and pressed forward, through the thickets and trees. The calm breeze which had swayed the grass before had altered. Instead of caressing his skin, it nipped and bite at whatever flesh was exposed on his body. Yet he took no notice of it. Reaching the edge of the dense forest and green foliage, he took the last piece of Aeris' dress and put it on a low hanging tree. He positioned it just so to make it appear like she had snagged it on the branch in her haste. He again began down the trail he had made, but this time changed his course to return to Aeris. He hoped his misleading routes would buy them both enough time to put some distance between themselves and Shinra. As he continued, he began to notice his breaths became shorter and he couldn't seem to inhale as deeply. It only worried him slightly, yet he couldn't suppress the gnawing feel growing in his pit.

'My body is fine,' he gritted, having to slow his pace ever so slightly. He now wished he hadn't transversed so far, but it was necessary. His limbs began to burn some, but Sephiroth pressed forward ignoring the growing discomfort. Deep inside, he could feel the virus stirring. Finally what seemed like an eternity, he reached the spot where he had left Aeris.

She was now curled up in a tight ball, beside the boulder, tremors faintly going through her body at times. She appeared to be a sleep again, her breaths coming out in even, relaxed puffs. Sephiroth nudged her with his boot.

"Wake up," he ordered. Aeris immediately stirred and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep..." she began to explain.

"We are ready to continue," Sephiroth cut her off, beginning to stroll deeper in the forest of the birch trees. Aeris looked after him, puzzled.

"That's the second time he's stopped me from finishing,"she said softly. Shrugging, she arose and trotted painfully after him, her feet still aching and sore. Reaching the edge of the woods, Sephiroth stopped in front of a stately, old tree. Lichen and moss hung from its ancient, gnarled branches, giving it the appearance of an old, crippled man.

"What are we going to do now?" Aeris asked shyly twirling her small fingers in her hair, wondering if she would even get a word from the man. in front of a stately, old tree. She didn't. Without a moment's hesitation, Sephiroth kicked off the ground and was upon the top of the tree. He balanced up on his new perch easily, his eyes spying another clumping not too far off. He looked to his side and noticed he was lacking something. He turned to see her still standing on the ground, staring up rather warily at the tree.

"Come up here," he commanded, not wanting to waste anymore time. He had already spent a good two hours creating the misleading trails. Now they needed to actually put some distance between themselves and Shinra.

Aeris fidgeted below, not saying anything for a change. She looked up at the massive tree and shallowed hard.

"Um Sephiroth, I can't," she said finally, dreading the words. Sephiroth was instantly at her side, his Mako orbs glowing unnaturally in the semi-darkness of night.

"You can't physically or you won't mentally," he questioned. He wasn't dense not to notice how her petite body quailed just gazing up the tall tree.

"Both," she replied quickly, hating even more that truth of her words. When it came to matters requiring feats of incredible strength and willpower, her friends were there to assist her. And when it came to healing, she was the one, not only for physical ailments, but also mental and emotional. It worked beautifully. So this sort-of thing was never a problem. Until now.

Sephiroth groaned inwardly, frustration once again seeping into his blood. This couldn't be happening! Sure most couldn't clear a whole tree in a single bound like he, but he had expected her at least able to make some small leaps to the top. Yet she was completely incapable! He almost chose to leave her on the spot and continue on his way. He would rather sacrifice her for his personal preference of having no contact with his species whatsoever.

'But I can't,' he thought bitterly, his jaw clenching. Now he was being forced to do something that caused him mental anguish.

"Are you for certain you can't reach the top with a few, small jumps?" he asked, hoping to hear it be so.

"No," Aeris whispered sadly. She could see her companion's discomfort. His whole body tensed at her reply, especially his arms, muscles bulging drastically from their original size. His hands even balled into clenched fists. Already the thought had been in her mind when she saw him leap upon the tree and she wasn't too bothered or disturbed by it. Yes, it was a bit awkward for them both, but it wouldn't really be all that awful to have him hold her. Yet Sephiroth's actions told her it would be for him. This in turn made her very uncomfortable, though she didn't know why.

'Maybe because I am picking up on his vibes and making them my own,' she thought miserably as Sephiroth continued to stand stiffly, like he had been turned to stone. He at last let out a deep rush of air, causing her to do the same, not noticing she had been holding her breath as well.

"I will carry you," he said at last, his teeth gritting with each word. Aeris gulped and nodded in acknowledgment.

'Sephiroth doesn't like to converse nor have people near in him forms of physical contact. Why?' Aeris thought as she stepped uneasily toward the man. Still he made no movement himself towards her. Aeris could see a small debate raging inside of him through his emerald eyes.

'If I carry her in my arms she will be far too close! I could have her on my back, but as before far too near. If I hold her in an embrace...' he shuddered inwardly. Each time he thought about it, he could see her hands somehow touching him, evading his personal space. Hands were one of the most evil of things a person could possess besides their intellect. They were harsh, diabolical, harmful. He knew what hands could do. They caused him pain. They taught him isolation. They were cold, unfeeling, uncaring. He wanted nothing to do with the touch of another for as long as he continued to have air in his lungs and blood in his veins.

'Unless..yes, this might work.'

Sephiroth came up beside her, his decision made. Aeris gripped her dress, wishing he would just hurry and get it over with. He stepped close to her.

"You are under no circumstances to touch me with your hands, understood," he said none to kindly, mere inches from her. Aeris nodded vigorously. The way he was carrying on about this was enough for her to not want him transporting her around.

It took all his willpower to reach out and wrap his muscular arm around her small waist. He almost released her on contact, the feeling of someone so close bringing such horrible memories into play. He set his jaw instead and concentrated on keeping her near his right side, but not having her touch him.

Aeris exhaled sharply as he none to carefully gripped her to him. He certainly avoided her like the Black Plague. She focused on his last words, keeping her arms and especially her hands limply at her sides.

With a mighty surge of strength, Sephiroth again kicked to the heavens, barely noticing the extra weight he was carrying. Aeris squealed softly in terror, but restrained herself from grabbing him for comfort and reassurance. She hated the idea of her life ending splattered on the cold ground. Now come to think of it, she didn't mind his harsh grip on her waist. At least that meant he was going to let go of her anytime soon.

Sephiroth balanced for a moment, spying trees placed every 15 or 20 feet apart. They became more sparse and further apart farther along, but still close enough that he could leap to each one. And way off in the distance, barely distinguishable was a faint outline of rocky cliffs. Yes, those would be their destination.

Again he soared through the air, leaping like a gazelle. Aeris at first was terrified. She squeezed tightly her eyes shut and prayed to live to see her next birthday. Yet after the first 10 trees, it wasn't so horrific. Her right eye even peeked open for a second.

'It's beautiful up here!' she whispered breathlessly, seeing they were suspended between heaven and earth. Both her eyelids popped up, taking in the glorious view. The starry sky stretched like a veil, covering the blackness of space. The moon shimmered, causing the heavens to glow incandescent blue and the swaying grass to appeared like threads of metallic emeralds. She watched as Sephiroth gracefully alighted on a limb only to soar again. His body worked in perfect unison, concentration and muscle never faltering. His breath was even and relaxed, his eyes always on the next target. The wind caused his silver hair to billow behind him, and with the moon his backdrop, Aeris could almost imagine he was an angel.

'Almost there,' Sephiroth encouraged himself, trying to keep his pace and balance. Each time he landed, it became harder. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow, but no one would notice for it was obscured by his bangs. He kept his focus, but inwardly he was panicking. His body was starting to fail him! And he knew the reason. He had to make it to that stone ledge! He was only a couple leaps away.

Aeris shuddered when she felt Sephiroth's legs shake violently as he landed. Only by his incredible balance was he able to keep his footing. Aeris sharply turned her head to gaze up at him and noticed he was actually struggling.

'Oh no, what's wrong!' she thought worriedly, never seeing him like this before. He stood on the tree's uttermost branch, waiting.

'Why has he stopped?' She turned to follow his gaze and then shallowed hard. They were going to the cliffs, that much she knew, but at their current position they were at least 80 feet away! And if he was struggling to just make 40 feet, how could he possibly do this!? Yet he stilled planned to. Aeris could feel is muscles coil for the inevitable.

'Wait he can't make it!'

Too late. Sephiroth had already sprung off the branch and was soaring. They continued on and it appeared like they would reach them, when his concentration and will failed. Searing pain overwhelmed him and they began to plummet downward! He couldn't overcome it, not this time! It was consuming him from the inside out, as if tearing his very cells in two. Suddenly a warmth flooded him, releasing him temporarily of the excruciating affliction of the virus.

Aeris gasped, weakness taking hold of her momentarily. She successfully transferred her power and strength to his failing body just in the nick of time. He surged forward, carrying them safely to the hard, gray precipice. Yet the minute his limbs made contact with the unforgiving stone, his knees buckled and collapsed. They tumbled together, their bodies colliding and then repelling from one another. Aeris flew to the left, her frail body slamming into a granite wall. The sheer force knocked the wind out of her. She lay there choking and gasping for air, yet receiving none. She began to panic. Her lungs were screaming for it and specks clouded her eyes. Blackness tried to consume her. It was so oppression, bearing down on her, but she couldn't give in now. With a great heave, her breathing resumed. It was ragged and shaken, but breathing none the less. Her body was bruised horribly and it pained her to move. She would have been content to stay that way, until she heard it, Sephiroth's scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

Sephiroth's horrendous scream erupted as if it came from the very depths of his tormented soul. It vibrated off the cliffs, echoing into the serene night air. It was so agonizing! Never had he experienced such torment! His blood seemed to boil in his very veins. He could feel his innards twist and constrict and tighten. Always tighten more! Now it felt as if someone had taken his sword and was stabbing him relentlessly! His body convulsed as he tried to pick himself up only to crash heavily upon rock. The world swam before his eyes, shapes shifting, fading, only to come into painful focus again. He staggered to his feet, stumbling forward, trying hopelessly to escape this affliction. But there was no escape. He crashed into the opening of a cave's mouth, descending down once more, his limbs no longer about to support him. His head struck a rock and everything went dark.

Aeris stood rooted to her spot, horrified by the display. The usually calm, composed man had been reduced to a victim of something so unnatural, it shook her to the core. What had overcome him!? What was this bizarre pain that rendered him like this?! Her chest heaved with each breath, releasing the shock she felt. After a minute, she took a timid step forward. Then another. She couldn't leave him like this! He needed her help that much was plain.

She inched forward, her focus only him. Finally she reached him, kneeling down by his prone form. His silver hair fanned around him, obscuring his face from her sight. And every minute or so, a part of him would convulse madly, only to lay still. She waited until it was over and she then gently gathered his hair into her hand and carefully moved it to one side. Just as she thought, the fall had been a hard one and his head now poured forth a small pool of blood.

"I hope this isn't too serious," she whispered. Yet how was she to know with the injury hidden from her eyes?

"I guess I will have have to turn him over. Oh Planet give me strength," she said, a bit of desperation in her tone. He wasn't overweight or anything like that, just very tall and well-built. His body was nothing, but highly toned flesh, the highest perfection in man Rubbing her hands together, she let them hover over his shoulder for just a second.

"_You are under no circumstances to touch me with your hands, understood," _She could still hear the venom in his voice and recall the fear he instilled in her. But this was different. This was serious! He was suffering from something internally and it needed attention quickly. Fear fled from her. Only great caring and longing to relieve him of his pain filled her heart. Her kind, healing nature was in complete control now.

"O.K. On three," she placed her palms on his broad shoulder.

"One, two, three!" and she shoved for all she was worth. Nothing happened. He didn't even budge (well maybe a millimeter). Aeris shook her head and squared her shoulders.

"Again." She heaved, pushing his dead weight. This time ,however, she braced her feet against the cave's opening. Slowly, oh so slowly his body began to turn over. She was almost half way to getting him on his side, when her fingers began to slip on his leather trench coat.

"No, no, no!" she cried, but he was just so heavy. How could she possibly get him on his back! "I can't give up," she panted in exertion. With the last reserves of her strength, she gave a mighty, powerful shove for one so small as she. Sephiroth toppled over to his back, the momentum carrying Aeris with him. She landed on unceremoniously on top of him with a loud plop, her body completely worn out. She didn't even care if he were to wake at that very second and find her resting tiredly on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into the black leather, "I just need five seconds and I'll be off of you. But don't think for a moment you're rid of me. I'm going help you out even if you think you don't need it," she mumbled, her only reply the steady rising and falling of his chest. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, gathering what energy she had left. For some reason (and maybe it came from intuitive Cetra nature as a healer) she knew it was going to be a long, hard night. Finally after a couple minutes of complete peace, she felt up to her task at hand. She pushed herself off him and now sat by his side.

She turned the left side of his face gently so she could inspect it.

"Oh thank goodness, it is only superficial," she let out a rush of air she didn't know she had been holding. She had been expecting much worse. A crack in the skull or a deep, oozing gash. It was a just a long slash, a couple centimeters deep from which dark, crimson liquid seep onto the dry rocks.

She ripped off a piece of her dress this time, dabbing carefully at the blood, until it was mostly gone from his face. Then, oh so carefully, she placed her dainty hands on the wound. She closed her eyes, envisioning the flesh come together and the wound healing without scar or infection. Instantly her energy was sucked from her like air released from a balloon. But she was well rewarded for her loss. The bleeding stopped immediately, leaving smooth, cold skin beneath her fingertips. She removed her hands, inspecting her handiwork with contentment. A few flecks of blood remained, the only evidence to give proof of a previous injury.

"Now what is ailing you internally," she whispered, brushing a few silver hairs away from his visage. She placed both her hands upon the sides of his face, allowing herself to be completely still and calm. She let her spirit separate from her body and delve inward, merging briefly with his, making his pain her own for just a second. She almost fainted from the sheer intensity and torture of it! What was this she felt?! She continued to concentrate, trying discover how she could conquer or at least suppress this bizarre affliction until he was stronger to fight it fully himself.

Sephiroth had slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness easily, but it quickly was dissipating. He groaned inwardly as the short relief he had been blessed with was being snatched away from him. Suddenly he notice something else, which caused him to go into a frenzy, awaking him faster than virus could have ever done. For this something invoked past muscle memory and stirred harbored hatred that had been dormant for the last few hours. Hands. He could feel them everywhere, scorching his skin, prodding his exposed flesh, injecting him with burning liquids, and slitting him just for their research. With an enraged cry, he lashed out.

Slap! Aeris reeled back as Sephiroth's large palm connected violently with the side of her face. Her visage portrayed mute shock from the stinging blow she had just received. Sephiroth's eyes blazed open to see the woman place her hand over a large red mark fast forming.

"What are you doing! I told you to never touch me!" he shouted, furious she had completely disregarded his order. How dare she!

"I am only trying to help you," she replied, her voice quivering, still not quite believing he had just hit her.

"You're in pain, I think you have a deadly infection or virus. Please, I can help you overcome it and give you some relief while you are recovering! I mean you no harm," she pleaded, trying to make him see the reason and logic of her actions.

"No!" he roared, "You are not to touch me! I don't need any help..." He words were cut short. Another convulsion hit him, causing him instead to scream in utter agony. His body whithered, trying free itself from the virus' grasp. He wrenched off his leather gloves, needing a way to expel some of the pain. His bare hands crazily groped the ground until they came in contact with a few, sharp pieces of shale. He gripped them harshly, squeezing them as hard as he could till his palms bled, his blood pouring anew on the stony ground.

Aeris was baffled to say in the least! What normal person ever refused help and comfort from someone offering it! It was unheard of in her mind.

She saw his body thrash wildly about on the rough terrain. It was tearing her heart out to see him suffer so! She didn't care what he said, she couldn't stand another second. She came forward bravely, even if it meant receiving a blow. She didn't care, she couldn't let him continue on like this.

Sephiroth's body stopped for a brief second, just in time for him to see Aeris by his side, her small hands coming forward. Sephiroth raised his in protest, but he lacked the strength to even ward her away with another slap. His weakened state wouldn't permit him. He hated the irony of it all! He had accomplished so much, attained his freedom, and he still was back in the same position as before, at the mercy of a person. He awaited the torture she would bring him, now that he couldn't even defend himself.

"I don't know what happened to you in the past, but please believe me when I tell you this Sephiroth. My only purpose is to help you, give you relief. Please just let me," she whispered softly, taking his bleeding hands gently into her own. Sephiroth said nothing. His usually brilliant eyes were dulled from exhaustion. Instead he mutely watched her actions as she closed her eyes.

Again Aeris summoned her healing power, this time renewing his torn and bloody palms.

Sephiroth stared up at her, confusion and wonder written on his tormented face from her completed action. She carefully set his hands down by his sides. She took the piece of her dress and cleaned off her hands until they looked presentable again. Her fingertips now came upward and stroked his sweaty brow, her healing energy seeping from them and into his aching body. His pain lessened as an unexplainable warmth flooded him. He could feel the tranquility he had from his dreams of her in the past, but this was so much more real. It numbed the affliction, soothed him. He couldn't understand it nor did he wish to at the moment. His ears could hear her faintly humming a melodic tune he never heard. His eyelids became heavy the more she continued to administrate her touch and they began to droop. He was receding from the painful reality into the world of wondrous oblivion. The last thing he could recall was her hands combing softly through his hair and he knew nothing more.

Aeris sighed, slumping back against the cave's entrance. She was mentally, emotionally, and physically worn out. It had been a very taxing day. Everything felt like a mumble, jumble mess in her head. To keep herself from fully breaking down and passing out from the stress of it all, she continued to caress Sephiroth's brow and hair. As long as she focused on him, she would be o.k. for the time being. Her healing energy, though, was all but gone. She used the last of it to cause Sephiroth to fall into a deep sleep. It was the only thing she could do for him. His body would have to fight this battle alone. Oh how she longed for a cure materia or some form of medication!

"What else can I do for him?" she murmured. She looked down at his uncomfortable placement and at their rather conspicuous location. They were like two ex-convicts with jail uniforms proudly proclaiming, "Oh please take me! I am waiting here just for you to pick up!"

"Well I think the only room available to us Sephiroth is this cave. I know it's not much, but at least it's warmer than out here and it will offer us a little concealment until you're better," she said matter-of-factly to his prone form. She arose on shaky limbs to check out the shelter. Much to her satisfaction, it was more than large enough to house them and instead of rocky ground, it was smooth dirt with a few pebbles littered here and there.

Aeris returned to the man, grimacing inwardly at the next trying task. She deftly rolled up her jacket's red sleeves in preparation.

"You have to give me some credit," she grunted, putting her arms under his and having her fingers lock together over his chest.

"I may not be able to do amazing feats like make it down a million stairs in five minutes or fly over treetops, but when it comes to a task, I stay determined and give it my all," she grunted again, lifting his dead-weight of a body off the ground a few inches. Her face next set in a mask of firm resolution.

'Why does he have to be so darn heavy and muscular?!' Aeris thought as she heaved backwards, dragging him about a foot.

"That wasn't so bad," she gasped, taking in a huge breath of air. Her arms quivered from exertion, but she didn't release her hold.

Drag, pause, pant. Drag, pause, gasp. Drag, drag, drag! Aeris could just see his boots still on the outside. Her emerald gems of eyes hardened, she would get him in here once and for all! Aeris' heart pulsed furiously as she brought him at last into the cover of the cave. She was so wrapped up in her task, she didn't slow and failed to see it coming. Slip. Aeris' foot made contact with the smooth pebble, sending her ,once again, on her rump.

"I take it, that means end of the road," she sighed, rubbing the aching spot. That was going to make a nice addition to her quickly amassing collection.

"It's nice in here," she whispered, looking around the dismal surrounding, "Away from the biting, cold wind and it's dry." She removed her jacket and tenderly lifted Sephiroth's head to place it under there.

"I wish I could do more for you," she sighed, caressing his sweaty brow. She hoped he wouldn't develop a fever, but he was beginning to feel awfully warm.

"This certainly has been the craziest, weirdest, most trying day of my life," she murmured with a faint smile, leaning back against the cave's wall. Exhaustion was very evident on her face, but Aeris wouldn't discontinue her vigilance to her rescuer. Looking back on her patient, Aeris couldn't help, but feel there was much than what met the eye to him. Everything she had noticed about him, his little mannerisms and ways he handle himself began to make her ponder. For surely under the cool, reserved exterior of his lay a boiling pot of rage waiting to be released.

"What happened to you," she whispered, crawling forward and taking his large hand in her own. It was so ashen, like it had never seen the sun's rays. She frowned; how could one's skin become like that? Unless, was he day in and day out confined to inner walls of Shinra? She felt him twitched for a second in his sleep, a soft groan escaping his lips. She brushed the back of his hand, more in a reassuring manner for herself than actually in relief. One usually didn't tend to feel much when unconscious. Yet she secretly did hope he felt it.

"I don't know why, I barely know anything about you save your name, but I hope this gives you some comfort," she finished by passing on a bit more of healing power into his tormented form.

"He looks like he is in need of a little TLC, huh Planet. Just a sort of gut instinct I get. Maybe it's woman's intuition, I don't know, " Aeris said, her fingers gently going over the palm of his right hand. They stopped instantly when they came in contact with something abnormal.

'What is this?' Aeris thought, feeling a depression in the flesh. She bent closer, squinting in the darkness. She finally positioned the hand to rest in one of the moon's ray so to get a better look. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as it finally came into clear focus. In the most repulsive display, the words "JEC01" glared up at her disbelieving orbs. She immediately dropped the hand, only in turn to bite her own and stifled a sob.

'Oh dear Planet! They branded you!' she balked as the realization hit her full force. How could anyone be so heartless, so cruel to do such a thing to another human being! She looked down at the palm, her eyes traveling up his covered arm. Instantly she began to roll up the coat sleeve. Lacerations, incisions, and puncture marks from a needle came into the view the more she pushed the sleeve away. She grabbed the other arm, repeating the same process, and gaining the same results. She slumped back in a daze.

'They had tortured him, they had hurt him! Why! Why this man!What did Shinra wish to accomplish by doing these barbaric practices? Wasn't it enough they were killing the Planet and they had money and power? Could they not keep their black hands from harming people as well!' Then it all made sense, his words of prized experiments and lab rats. That's what they were to Shinra, nothing more than pieces of flesh for them to poke and prod.

'And to think that might have been my fate if he hadn't have come,' Aeris shallowed the bile threatening to arise from her churning stomach.

"You must be a very special person for them to take such an intense interest in you," Aeris whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. The pieces all fit, his lack of wishing to be touched, his anti-social behavior, it was all there.

'How long were you there? How did you survive? How did you find out about me being captured? Why did you rescue me?' So many questions plagued her and yet there were no answers. He was a closed book to her, even more now in his state. Why would he even want to share any of these with her? Then an answer fluttered in, calming her large, gentle heart.

"I may never know what happened to you, why Shinra did this to you, and I accept that ,but I promise you I will help you, no matter what. I will show you there are still good people in this world, Sephiroth, I promise," she whispered fervently, brushing a few of his stray tendrils from his ashen face. At last, all the adrenaline had seeped from her body. The stress, the new insight she had gained, the traveling, the strange illness of her companion all piled heavily upon her. Aeris could feel her whole body become more sluggish by the second and she surrendered. She curled up against the solid support of the cave, the last image of Sephiroth a few feet before her. She received gratefully her well deserved couple hours of sleep.

Sephiroth slipped painfully in and out of consciousness. There was no peace for him as the virus ravaged his vulnerable body, there was no escape of complete oblivion. Nightmares tormented his mind, images of his bitter past haunted him, and when he awoke, always before his blurred vision was the woman. Always. He could see her and feel her presence even when he had passed out from the pain. He loathed having her near, for she tormented him the most. She confused him. Her touch soothed as well as scorched him. It invoked memories of Hojo's hands and well as sensations of the most beautiful kind. Yet as his mind protested inwardly for her continuing, his traitorous body welcomed her caress. He had never felt such gentleness, such caring in his entire life. He did not know how to process these! Why did she do this? Why did she not leave him? Why did she continue to try and alleviate his suffering? Why didn't she hurt him? What was her point and purpose?! He didn't know.

'What is she?' he thought, everything swirling together in a thick fog, as he felt the back of her hand press against his forehead. He would hear her sigh ever so softly and his temperature would drop a moment later, much to his relief. Then her fingers would once again comb tenderly through his hair, massaging his scalp in the process. It was in those moments, Sephiroth abandoned himself wholly to her touch. His hardened heart, so long forgotten and uncared for, absorbed the kindness she gave him in his delirious state like a thirsting man receiving water. She went against everything he knew. She was the complete opposite from the world of his.

Aeris felt him stir beside her as she continued her ministrations. She felt better after her nap, refreshed. She knew couldn't leave him alone for too long; he needed her strength and healing far too much for her to get a full night's rest. But that wasn't the only reason she was awake now. His eyes gazed up at her, so many emotions in their mako depths it was impossible for her to read them all.

"Yes, Sephiroth," she asked softly, her voice like that of running water, wondering if he would speak to her this time and what he would say.

"You can't be human," he said, his voice low and cracking from his dry throat. Aeris' face looked confused by his words. He shook his head, trying to dispel the muck in his mind.

"You are too kind," he muttered, eyes closing, already weakened.

Aeris closed her eyes as well, but to hold back tears, recalling the faint cries which had awoken her from her slumber,

"I am not a monster!" She had seen him thrash about madly as if trying to ward off some unknown force or person. Her heart had lurched at the image; is this what he had been told?

"You are too kind." She pushed back her bangs, letting out a rush of air. She doing nothing special. How long had he been abused to not even remember the simple things of being cared for?

"O.K. I need some water," Aeris sighed, looking out the cave's entrance to see the horizon turning a hazy gray. She checked to make sure Sephiroth was comfortable, before leaving the shelter of the cave and entering the gloom of the dawn.

Sephiroth immediately felt Aeris recede from his side. Her presence became more faint the further she went, along with her nature. The kindness, the warmth, the light, and that one unknown feeling he had yet to understand, all vanished, leaving him to dwell on only what he knew. Because of the woman, he wasn't feeling so disorientated now. His thoughts were coming finally together, out of the fog of pain.

'Hojo!' he growled inwardly. He was the case for all this! He was the reason he was weak, defenseless, powerless, useless, and under the care of that woman. He was the reason he was suffering this very moment, he always had been the tormentor. All his rage, anger, loathing, and bitterness washed over him in powerful waves. It couldn't be stopped and not that he wanted it to. Instead he embraced it. These were what keep him going, what fueled him. The knowledge that one day he could have his vengeance on the Professor; all that he done to him, he could return ten times over. A single desire became prominent, more than even freedom.

'I will have my revenge, Hojo, and you will beg for death before the end,' Sephiroth thought, his lips turning up into a small grin. His heart was set in granite, nothing and no one would stop his quest.

His head started to pulse with a massive migraine, ending this current train of thought, but it did not diminish his hatred. It only increased it and it began to supply the Jenova cells with unthinkable strength. They began to fight viciously back at the virus. He had taken enough of this.

"Nothing like cool, clear water," Aeris sighed happily, taking a long sip from the mountain stream she had thankfully stumbled across. Her throat was so parched! She gulped down the refreshing liquid greedily, licking her lips. She felt her stomach grumble. She placed a hand on its flat surface.

"It has been almost two full days," she said sadly, thinking of her adopted mother's wonderful cooking in the process.

"I wonder if Sephiroth packed anything," she said absently, standing up and carefully picking her way down the rocky trail to their cave. She ducked her head down and was shocked to see Sephiroth resting heavily against the rock wall.

"You must be feeling a little better," she said, relief evident in her voice as she came closer to him.

"My gloves," Sephiroth replied, his eyes boring into hers, warning her to keep away. Aeris immediately paused in stride.

"They are outside. Would you like me to get them for you?" Aeris asked, reaching to grab the end of her braid. Sephiroth only stared hard at her.

"I'll be right back," Aeris murmured, entering out into the glow of the sunrise. The sun was an orange, fiery ball in the distance, making all the hazy shapes before come into clear focus. She easily found the gloves and returned to the stoic man.

"Toss me them," he ordered hoarsely, his vocal cords sore. Aeris complied and they landed with a flop next to him. Sephiroth felt a rush of relief and safety to see the worn, familiar leather. The cruel world would no longer be able touch his skin. As long as he had them, he was secure and the past atrocities covered up. Sephiroth pulled them on, feeling the woman's eyes on his right hand.

"They used you, didn't they, for experimentation. They hurt you for scientific gain," Aeris' voice quivered, her eyes glistening unnaturally in the dawn's light.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied, his void of any emotion.

"I'm so sorry," Aeris looked away, a single tear escaping her eyes. Sephiroth snorted at her apparent sympathy. That was no help to him.

"Thank you for saving me from a similar fate," Aeris whispered, her face turning towards him, a smile playing on her rosy lips. Sephiroth found this interesting, she still believed he had done that to help her. She definitely couldn't be human or at least a normal human. Who ever went out of their way to help another? That was silly, ridiculous, and unheard of. He wondered where she had lived to get such naive notions. He remained silent.

'I should have known,' she thought sadly. Well trauma can do a lot to someone though Aeris could never see herself holing up. She' would be quite the reversal, babbling away about everything that had happened.

"I hope you don't mind too terribly that I, um, touched your forehead, hair, and hands. I am a healer, you see, and I, uh, help people get better and I couldn't see you keep suffering like you were. I guess it's also my way of saying thank you for all you have done for me," Aeris stated quietly, her voice low and hesitant.

"But after seeing that branding, it gave me a clearer idea of why you had such a preference against it and I'm sorry that crossing that boundary gave you any discomfort or pain," she finished, hoping he would take her words to heart and maybe help bring him out of this silent, no contact state.

"I will allow it slide this one time," Sephiroth said, his eyes burning darkly, ",but just this once. Next time I will not and there will be severe consequences. I am more than capable of taking care of myself and I don't need any woman to help me. Remember that."

Aeris nodded, her whole face dropping in the process. She felt awful; she probably had done more damage than good especially in his eyes. Instead of him feeling better and more relaxed, he had closed himself off even more and seemed to resent her actions no matter how gentle she had been and how noble her intentions were. This poor man couldn't even accept kindness if it were handed to him on a silver platter.

'How many years of this vile conditioning was he put through?' she thought angrily. Shinra had a lot of answering to do for. Touch was so important, especially to stay healthy and to thrive. Why to be deprived of it would be as bad as removing a part of yourself! Yet she would honor his wishes, except when it came to something life threatening. She had made a promise to help him even if he didn't know about it.

Grumble! Aeris' shocked eyes traveled down to land on her protesting stomach.

'Enough chit-chat,' it seemed to scream, 'feed me!' Aeris' head jerked up, her face in a lopsided grin.

"I think I'm a little hungry. Did you bring any kind of food along? And if so, could I have some?" Aeris queried hopefully.

Sephiroth sighed. Yes, he had brought food, but the problem was the placement of it and his lack of ability to do anything for himself at the moment. It would mean her coming near or him risking more pain by moving. His face turned into a scowl the more he thought about it.

Aeris gulped, it was always so hard to ask him a question.

"It's in my right coat pocket," Sephiroth grunted, looking down at the place.

"You can come and grab it yourself," he muttered.

"Thank you," Aeris murmured happily, coming forward till she was standing right beside him. She knelt down and carefully put her petite hand in the large, deep pocket. Her slender fingers touched wrappers and she proceeded to pull out protein and energy food bars.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. That warmth which he was becoming very familiar with again flooded his cells, helping him fight off the virus even more. It wouldn't be long until he was back to his former strength, but she still continued to give him this power of hers as she grab the food. He was about to snap at her, but he saw the expression on her face and it caused him to pause. Her eyelids were half-closed, the the corners of her lips turned upward, and her whole face beheld and innocence and happiness, like she didn't have a care in the world. This tranquility of hers was unique.

'She is a strange creature,' Sephiroth mused to himself. Though she did grate on his nerves by her continual talking, she was more intriguing to him. What made her do the things she did?

'Does it bring her happiness or pleasure of some kind?' he thought as she pulled away, to settle contentedly against the cave's wall and munch on her makeshift meal.

'Wait a minute, cave!' Sephiroth's head did a double take of the surroundings. Since when did they enter a cave?! He remembered distinctly being outside.

'Did she, no that's impossible!' but it was the only logical explanation. She must have somehow brought him in here.

'Clever of her to not leave me out in the open,' he thought, again a tiny bit of respect for the slip of a woman. She was certainly more than what meets the eye. Yet instead of something deep and dark harbored under her, light and beauty radiated from her core, always to be displayed on her face.

'She never hides anything. She always allows herself to be vulnerable.' Yes, she would be interesting to learn more about until he disposed of her in Midgar. Then he would continue on to Hojo. A sadistic grin enveloped his face. He could hardly wait for that day to come.

'I think he's warming up to the whole concept of helping one another. He didn't seem to get upset when I gave him some of my healing. Well he did look like he wanted to bite my head off for a second, but something stopped him. I wonder what caused him to change his mind. I wonder if I will ever find out about his past,,' Aeris thought, nibbling gratefully at the protein bar. It was her second one and not the tasty thing on the planet, but right now it seemed divine.

The two sat in relaxed silence, both thoughts on the other, and never voicing them.

Meanwhile...

Hojo strolled happily down the hall of the Shinra building. His usual greasy black hair was sleek and shiny from the warm shower he had just taken. Everything was right in the world, everything going according to what he deemed.

He passed a small cluster of scientists. They were huddled against the corridor, whispering furiously amongst each other, some throwing him wary, fearful glances.

'I wonder what they fouled up today,' Hojo thought with a scowl. Leave it to amateurs to ruin the latest experiment or mess up on some significant data. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't going to dwell on their shortcomings, he had much more important things to occupy his time and sanity. He pulled on his lab gloves, a delirious excitement filling him. How had Sephiroth fared through the night? And he also had the Ancient to attend to. What a day it was starting out to be.

He grabbed the holographic touch pad and began in the direction of Sephiroth's cell. He was abruptly stopped. One of his assistants had broken off from the the group and now was standing before him, looking extremely agitated and nervous.

"Yes," Hojo asked, his voice annoyed.

"Sir, we, ah, have a bit of a situation," the man said, his words clipped.

"Then handle it," Hojo dismissed him with the wave of hand.

The man gulped, taking a deep breath.

'What has he done?' Hojo thought, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Sir, Sephiroth um left. And he took someone with him."

I love Aeris- I imagine her to be this sweet, sensitive woman who can not think anything bad about someone. She still believes Sephiroth is this abused person who doesn't want others to share the same fate. I can't wait for her discover the truth :) I love making things dramatic.

Sephiroth is such a fascinating character. I sort-of think of him as this guy who wants to be nothing like Hojo, yet he is just as insensitive and at times cruel as the evil man. He really does want to be human, he just doesn't know how. That's always where Aeris steps up to the plate. Let's hope he opens up to her :)


	6. Chapter 6: I Have Neither

Hello everyone, I am actually alive and back with a new chapter! Sorry about the long delay- end of the quarter with school (AHHHH!) and being out of state for a week because of Student Convention in Oregon (lots of fun) had me so tied up I didn't have a chance to write let alone email (man my inbox is in one sorry state)! Golly I missed it, becoming lost in the world of words, never knowing quite where my thoughts would take me, sigh :) Well that's the beauty of Spring Break. Lots of time to my little laptop! And lots of sleep:)

A big, huge, can't hold it in, massive, o.k. you get the picture thank you to all my reviewers- forgiven4ever (you're the best), turtlerad17,Inukag12, AthemaChrome(I will never think of pants in the same way again, ha ha :) noodlepower, WhiteInfinity21, Dreamless River, Not Jack Frost, Ardwynna Morrigu, & Xeledra! They have made writing a greater joy! Thanks! Well I think it's time for the chapter to begin, yeah- enjoy and have an awesome night!

Chapter Six- I Have Neither

Aeris sighed happily, patting her stomach. She felt much better, stronger and more herself. Her jaded eyes regarded Sephiroth as she brushed a few crumbs off her pink dress.

"I can't wait to make it to Midgar," Aeris said, shattering the stillness of the cave, " I know everyone is worried sick and I hate to get them all worked up over my safety. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Cetra," she continued sadly. Sephiroth's eyebrows went up a bit. Was this why Shinra had wanted her, this slip of a woman? Because she was a Cetra? The term sounded vaguely familiar, like he had read it somewhere long ago, but he couldn't recall where.

"It will be so wonderful to be back home with my friends and family," Aeris smiled brightly at him, pleased he actually looked like he was taking an interest in her words for once.

"Where is home for you? Do you have someone waiting for your return as well?" she asked politely, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her head on top of them.

Sephiroth froze. Home? He didn't have a home. And as for his return, well no one knew he existed save Shinra and he wouldn't want them awaiting his arrival in the least!

"I have none," he said stiffly, not quite sure why he was answering her question. Aeris picked up her head immediately, confusion on her gentle face.

"Do you mean you don't have a home or no one is awaiting for you to come back?" she asked hesitantly, wondering how far she could tread in these waters.

"I have neither."

Aeris' faced looked like someone had just slapped her. How could that be!? If this was the truth (and Sephiroth didn't look like the type to make jokes), what a sad existence. To be completely alone in the world, why she would die if that were so! No one to share your joy and sorrows with, no one to laugh with and love. A great sadness and wanting to comfort him welled up in her.

"How can that be? Everyone has a family! Don't you have one? Parents, siblings, friends, or something? Don't you have a place to call home? Where did you live before you were taken?" Aeris said hurriedly, her words tripping over themselves as they flew out of her mouth.

Sephiroth glared at her. He could see the shock and repulsion in her eyes. They never concealed anything and it angered him. Who was she to think less of him because he didn't have companionship or ties to anyone? She owned him her life, yet she had the gall to elevate herself on a higher plain because of her relationships to other humans. It reminded him of Hojo and his smug satisfaction of always having something Sephiroth could never have for Sephiroth was a "monster". Somehow Hojo was a miracle for his genius. He was worshiped in the scientific communities and always had people flocked around him, some in awe, others in fear. He also had people suck up to him all the time in pretend jesters of friendship. Sephiroth could never have the luxury of a companion or friend and the more time wore on, the less he desired it. People were horrible creatures and he would rather be alone than to have false relationships. All people did was use you, stab you in the back, and tear chunks from your heart until nothing was left.

He arose swiftly without another word, continuing to stare daggers at her. His vision swam violently for a second and a searing pain ripped through his skull causing him to place on hand on his temple and the other on the cave's wall for support. He let out a soft hiss, the only sign he would give of his discomfort. He would never appear weak before her again, he had already been humiliated enough.

"Did they erase your memory?" Aeris whispered fearfully. It was the only thing that made logical sense, the only reason she could think of why he gave her such a venomous look. He didn't remember his past life!

Sephiroth gave a bitter laugh. She was more naive than he first believed. Was the truth of the matter for her so hard to see? He was born and raised in the labs! But it wasn't his problem she couldn't figure it out.

"Sometimes I wish they did erase it," he replied quietly, taking in a deep breath.

Aeris arose as well, not understanding his cryptic words again. Would he ever speak plainly too her?!

'He's like a huge onion with a million of layers wrapped tightly around him. So many painful layers, so callused, so reserved, and resentful,' she mused and then stopped. Interesting where her thoughts were taking her. Maybe the only way she would ever learn anything about her unwilling companion was to just observe him. Already the way he carried himself and the way he spoke or didn't speak was enough to assist her.

'I guess that's all I can do,' she thought, though curiosity and a strange urging filled her heart. It had been faint, but the more time passed, she could feel it growing. She never believed anything happened by chance. There was always a purpose for everything and she could fill a stirring in her. Why had their paths crossed? Why were they together at this time?

Sephiroth pushed himself from off the wall, to stand on his own and to nurse his silent anger. To his intense relief and pleasure, the pain crawled back, receding to a dull ache. He could live with that.

'Pity Hojo, you'll never know my full potential,' he thought smugly, momentarily forgetting the woman's earlier offending comments. Flexing his fingers, he could feel their old strength returning to them. Aeris snapped out of her pondering just in time to see the silver-haired man standing tall and erect, the familiar glint of determination in his eyes.

"I have never seen anyone recover so quickly from a virus so violent and deadly," Aeris murmured, looking up at him in awe.

"Indeed. It would seem you haven't seen a great deal at all," Sephiroth retorted icily, sweeping past her to stroll to the cave's entrance.

Aeris tried to brush off the stinging remark as she followed behind, but it still hurt. Everything she did was looked down by him or downright despised. She was knowledgeable about a many things, especially the dark side of life, but unlike most, she didn't dwell on it. She sighed.

'It is going to be very interesting return to Midgar.'

Sephiroth scanned the terrain. Further south, barren, grassy plains stretched ahead, like a endless sea of brown and green. That would be their route. He could barely make out the faint tops of trees. They would need to reach those.

"Sephiroth, if you don't mind me asking, what's your plan of action to make it back to Midgar. I sort of want to be clued in so we are on the same page," Aeris asked politely, putting her arms behind her back as she stood beside the stiff man.

"We are going to head in the direction of the Golden Saucer and Cosmo Canyon, but pass between the two places. We will reach the ocean, find some form of transportation to reach Mideel, take something to the reach the continent, pass Fort Condor, and head straight for Midgar."

"So we're definitely taking the extended tour then," Aeris replied, smiling a bit, trying to lighter the mood. It was certainly going to be a grueling trip ahead of them.

"We need to take the least traveled road. The less people see of us, the less Shinra will. They will have already noticed our absence by now," Sephiroth muttered. Aeris nodded in agreement, knowing the wisdom of his words.

"How will we pay for our voyage across the ocean?" Aeris said shyly. Sephiroth just looked down at her as if to say, 'Are you questioning my intelligence or just trying to be stupid?'

"I take it that means we will cross that bridge when we reach it," Aeris replied to his silence. Might as well fill it up herself since Sephiroth wouldn't.

"Time to continue," Sephiroth ordered tersely, leaving the shelter of the cave. Aeris grabbed her crumpled red jacket from off the floor, put one foot forward to follow, and paused.

"Sephiroth," she said softly, her melodious voice gently saying his name. It caused Sephiroth to stop dead in his tracks. Hearing her say his name like that invoked something deep within, something he had buried so long ago in the past it was barely a memory. Every part of him tensed as unfamiliar emotions swirled in him.

"Thank you for freeing me from Shinra; your actions and kindness mean more to me than you will ever know and I am eternally grateful," Aeris finished, releasing the huge welling of thankfulness that had built in her the only way she knew how with him. It finally hit her how fortunate she truly was.

Sephiroth took in the words like an acid poison being injected into his body. One moment she was belittling him like Hojo and the next she was using the false compassion and kindness like the women scientists. He whirled suddenly, rage in his eyes. He stormed over to her stunned form which was quivering slightly at his violent reaction. He didn't care. Standing mere inches in front of her, he lowered himself down to her level of 5'3'' to gaze harshly into her emerald eyes.

"I want to establish this clearly between us once and for all! I never gave a second's thought for you! I never freed you because I wished to help you! You are here with me now because you are a means to exact revenge on Hojo for me! You can stop with your charades of mock kindness and pity. I don't want them or need them! Do you understand!" Sephiroth shouted angrily, his chest heaving from his outburst. Aeris lowered her eyes, taking in a shuddering breath. What had she done to anger him!? All that could be heard was their mingling breaths.

"I understand," was all she said.

Sephiroth stiffened. He hadn't anticipated such a meek response. People always responded back in anger, lashed out, or even hit someone. He had been expecting that and he was confident in his response. But her words and lack of actions went against the norm of everything! He didn't know how to react. For just a millisecond, he felt a twinge of remorse on how he had treated her.

"Good," he growled, turning on his heel and strolling forward. He heard her soft footfalls close behind him. At least he hadn't scared her away fully. She would be fine, he mused. She needed to be toughen up anyways. This soft, pathetic side of her would do nothing, but get her into trouble.

'Well I think that's a start for us,' Aeris thought sadly not envisioning it to have gone this way, 'A painful start, but one none the less.' Aeris watched solemnly as Sephiroth descended the craggy cliffs with ease and grace.

"Here we go again," she murmured, suddenly wishing for the comfort of her friends.

4 4 4 4 4 4

"What!!" Hojo bellowed, his voice echoing off every wall, rage seeping into every hall. The poor informer lost all his nerve all together.

"I'm soorrryy siirrr," he stammered, sweating profusely. Fear literally cascaded off him in waves. He now clutched his lab coat in agony, wringing the coarse material. He tried to bring himself to look at the professor, but the look of pure hatred from his superior sent him fleeing.

"This can't be happening!" Hojo screamed, throwing the holographic touch pad violently against the sterile wall.

"Ah!!" He pounded his fists on the wall's unforgiving, cold surface, releasing every atom of disgust and frustration. No, No, NO! He whirled, his eyes small and his pupils dilated to gaze at the small congregated groups of terrified assistants and scientists. They cowered in front him, having never seen him like this before, ever.

How did it happen? How did this freaking happen! He needed answers, details! No one, especially his prized experiments, just left! He controlled things completely, everyone followed his dictation to the letter, and nothing unexpected ever occurred! His chest heaved and his nostrils flared with each exhalation.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hojo," he muttered under his breath, his forearm leaning against the wall heavily. He turned his gaze to his rooted audience.

"You, over there," Hojo pointed to an assistant who stood off to the left side. His manner was more calm and less perturbed than the others, though his body was just as tense and rigid.

"Explain to me exactly what occurred," Hojo ordered curtly, straightening his attire and composing himself. Losing his head would accomplish nothing. He needed to be sane, logical. It was the only he could do in this mass of quicksand.

The lanky scientist stepped forward.

"This is what we know," the man replied dead-panned, his voice showing not a shred of emotion.

"All ten guards were stationed outside Sephiroth's cell like usual. Nothing about them or the surrounding area was out of the ordinary, except when we went to retrieve the specimen for your purposes today. There was none. Next, when a meal was being taken to the Ancient, it was discovered the glass of her containment unit was shattered and the area vacant. She is gone as well," he paused to take a deep breath.

"What we have been able to ascertain and reconstruct so far, Professor, is this. We have relentlessly questioned the guards and discovered each had a vague sense of losing a small portion of their memory, like something happened, but they couldn't put their fingers on it. But just before this memory relapse, each felt invaded by a powerful presence. We believe Sephiroth took control of all their consciousnesses and manipulated them to open his cell. Next Sephiroth personally freed the Cetra. Both escaped without a trace."

"No, really?" Hojo sneered.

"That is as far as we have gotten, sir," the man finished, taking a step back, arms behind his back.

"It doesn't make any sense," Hojo muttered, pacing frantically back and forth.

"It doesn't make a lick of sense," he said over and over again, absorbing the information. What had made Sephiroth do this? Had he actually pushed his specimen too far? How long had he been planning this? Those were just trivial questions compared to the others racking his brains. Why did he not just kill the guards and leave? He was more than capable and no one would have been any wiser till now. He was trained to take lives! He was a monster, the most perfect killing machine ever created. Wouldn't he just as easily destroy those soldiers, taking his revenge for he seemed to loathe them so? And why did he free the Ancient!? That one troubled him the most. Sephiroth had no heart. Like him, it had been ravaged by life a long time ago and who needed a heart anyway? The heart only hindered by making you feel, slowing you down from achieving your goals. Did Sephiroth have the heart to help another so they wouldn't have the same fate as he? Yet, how could he? Hojo had taken so much time to condition his specimen.

"I want three squads of SOLDIERS on this yesterday," he ordered, abruptly stopping his pacing.

"I want their trail picked up and them found now! And I want the Turks on this. I will not take any form of failure for an answer! They are to be brought back here today! Understood!" Hojo shouted, pointing his index finger at their huddled forms.

"NOW!" he barked, successfully scattering their petrified bodies into action. Soon they were a bumbling mass of bodies scurrying to follow their commands.

Hojo slumped against the wall, shallowing thickly. Arcamondeez was supposed to witness the progress Sephiroth had made. He wasn't going to take this new development well. Hojo rubbed his temples, recalling his conversation with the man just the day before. So confident was Hojo, Arcamondeez had already begun the first phase of their plan.

"_I think we can assassinate him now. I have everything in place. No one will miss the pompous, arrogant fool anyway," Arcamondeez smiled, his eyes reflecting a wicked glint in them. _

"_Are you sure about his son? Do you have enough influence to dominate him until we are ready to take complete control?" Hojo asked, a bit uncertain. Arcamondeez's smile widened even more._

"_He is young and impressionable. I will be able to manipulate him like a puppet on a string. Besides, I am his father's closest advisor; he will consult and rely heavily on me for everything. I have made sure of it," Arcamondeez replied smoothly. _

"_Have a little faith, Hojo. I didn't come this far to foul it all up," Arcamondeez added, leaning forward on the table. Hojo nodded, his face relaxing as the words sank in. _

"_Tomorrow is a very bright day indeed," Hojo grinned. He couldn't wait for Arcamondeez to witness Sephiroth's awesome power. _

"Sephiroth, you think your little stunt with gaining your freedom will last. Oh you are so very wrong! You are not going to ruin thirty years of meticulous planning Mark my words, boy, you will suffer at my hand for what you have done," he growled.

4 4 4 4 4

The barren grasslands stretched for miles, dotted and littered with dry, brown patches of grass and green, sparse sage brushes that popped up here and there every so often. The sun's rays mercilessly beat down on the silent pair that currently were plodding in the desolate landscape. A gentle, dusty breeze did take pity on the two, and swirled gently around them, rustling the parched grass blades creating the only other noise that could be heard for miles.

Sephiroth's head cocked to one side, ever so slightly to take another look at his mute companion. As was the last time he checked, her head was stilled bowed and her face contorted into a look that was deep in thought. Sephiroth let a small snort escape his nostrils. He couldn't deny it any longer, it was strange not to hear her speak. Yes, for so long had his life revolved around the quiet confines of his cell that silence and solitude had become a part of him entirely. Yet to hear her voice was actually welcomed. It was all rather confusing to him. Her talking instead irritating him like all others did, it interested him. She was different.

'Not only that,' he grumbled inwardly, 'but I can't shake this vague feeling in the back of my head. What is it! Like somehow I am the cause for this silence.' Sephiroth never felt remorse for his actions. He always knew he was justified, but with this woman...

"Are you ill?"

Aeris' head snapped up, drawn out of her musings.

"What?" she stuttered, genuinely confused. Sephiroth snorted again.

"I asked if you are ill," he retorted, wondering how hard was it to hear and answer. The question was not a rocket scientist one, that much he knew!

"Well no, at least I don't believe I am," Aeris frowned, "Why?"

"You aren't talking. You are always talking," Sephiroth replied, gesturing with his right hand as Aeris was prone to do. That brought on a small smile to Aeris rosy lips, one that she had been lacking for the last three hours.

'I think this is his way of apologizing,' she thought, relief flooding her that he was actually trying to make amends in well, um, his own, peculiar way. His outburst had easily silenced her. Heck, who would want to talk when someone didn't believe you as a human being was enough reason to rescue. Placing her hands behind her back, she smiled up at him, a little prance in her step.

"Yes, I usually am talking. Did you miss it?" she finished shyly, still smiling.

"No, I just found it strange," Sephiroth replied nonchalantly, "Actually there is a lot of you I find strange."

"Really, how am I strange?" Aeris giggled, "I'm like most people in the world, not much different," she said sincerely, shrugging. Curiosity was also starting to get to her. This was the first time Sephiroth had begun a conversation. At last they were making a little progress.

'Who knows,' Aeris giggled inwardly, 'we might have a friendship in five years from now.'

"You may look similar to other humans, but you are mostly certainly not like them," Sephiroth said, venom lacing the last part of the sentence.

"You're altogether something entirely different," he muttered under his breath.

"Sephiroth, would you mind enlightening me about this? I am confused," Aeris probed cautiously.

'I don't want to upset him, but this is a golden opportunity.'

Sephiroth stopped in mid-stride to face her, his eyes glinting cold and hard and his silver hair flowing around him as a breeze teased his glossy strands. Aeris couldn't help, but shiver at the sight.

"People are horrible, selfish, cruel creatures which I abhor being apart of. Everything a person does is for a personal motive, to advance himself at the expense of others. They can not be trusted. Their hearts are cold and deceiving. They take, murder, destroy, and abuse all in the name of progress. Need I say more, woman?" he said darkly, a harsh scowl on his visage.

"But with you, those qualities aren't there. I don't know why. Maybe it is because you are a Cetra, but you are not like the rest of humanity," his finished, his voice less malevolent.

'He only knows the evil side of man, not the good side.' It finally came to her. For how ever long he had been prisoner and tortured, his view on people had become grossly distorted.

"I am sorry you have come to believe that."

It was said so faintly that it was barely above a whisper, but Sephiroth still heard it. Aeris turned her face away, the breeze toying with her chestnut bangs, concealing the sadness in her eyes. Sephiroth shook his head in disgust and resumed walking. What rock had she lived under all her life! Let her false beliefs destroy her, he didn't care.

Aeris trotted up next to Sephiroth, who was now pacing very quickly. He had wasted enough precious time on her.

'Another opportunity, gone.' This was becoming rather the norm Aeris thought. Every time, something just had to go wrong! Her caring heart though continued to be optimistic.

Another hour passed by in silence. Aeris' eyes became glued to the ground while she tried to keep up with the warrior's long strides. Suddenly she spied a small speck of color amidst the drab canvas at her boots.

'Oh my!' she thought in delight, reaching down to procure the beautiful flower, her actions catching Sephiroth's keen eyes.

She paused in mid step to bend down and grab what Sephiroth thought as just a simple plant. Yet when she held it in her slender fingers, it dazzled brilliantly. The sun made its violet petals shimmer and glow. Sephiroth watched as she brought the delicate thing to her nostrils to inhale deeply. Then she slipped the item behind her right ear, a small chuckle leaving her.

"How does that bring you mirth?" the words which had just been a thought left his mouth before he knew what possessed him. He inwardly growled, not understanding why he was talking to her again.

"Oh the flower doesn't make me laugh," Aeris smiled, her eyes sparkling, "It reminds me of a rather humorous incident. Would you like to hear it?" Sephiroth kept quiet.

"I will take that as a yes," Aeris supplied, happy to have a chance to talk about something light and not so serious, "Alright. Here's the story. I had just finished selling the last flower and it's late, I think around 6 p.m., and it's starting to get dark. I begin heading home and decided to take a shortcut through the alley. You know about Turks don't you?" Aeris paused after giving her question to look at the silver-haired warrior.

"Yes,"he murmured.

"Great. Anyways I am heading along when low and behold Reno shows up out of nowhere! I have to admit the first thing that went through my head was 'Crap!' I am terrified! Well he comes sauntering up to me and I am shaking like a leaf when he puts an arm over me. All I am thinking is, 'It's over. I'm done for. Of all the times to be caught off my guard!' That's when I noticed he's staggering a bit. His breath smells disgusting; he's definitely been drinking. Then he does something that stuns me so much I swear my jaw hit the floor. He goes,

'What a crummy life I have,' he slurs, stumbling along and dragging me with him, 'I'm a Turk and my job is to catch this Ancient. Just an ordinary girl like you, brown eyes and green hair. But every time I try, something happens and it all fouls up. I don't know what to do. It's downright exasperating! Then Shinra chews me out, ' He pauses and looks me dead in the eye, 'You know what I always wanted to, truly do?' he says softly. I shake my head of course. He sighs, a lopsided smiling coming on his face, his voice dreamy.

' I always wanted to own a dress store for women and sell pink dresses with little red jackets.' "

Aeris couldn't help, but giggle uncontrollably at her statement, her face going bright red in the process.

"I know it's because he's drunk that he says it, but it was just so funny! Well he lets me go and gives my hand a warm shake. 'Thanks for listening, your a real swell gal,' he mumbles, staggering on his way and leaving me in the process. I can just hear him faintly singing, 'Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes...raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens...these are a few of my favorite things.' I think that was my funniest near capture ever," she finished, a radiate smile on her face.

"Interesting," Sephiroth replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Interesting!" Aeris cried in mock exasperation, "That was hilarious! Geez, you have a strange sense of humor, Sephiroth, not to find that funny!" she finished good-naturally. Sephiroth sighed, gazing at the petite woman, hands on hips, and a pathetic flower hanging limply from her hair. She was so small and ridiculous looking, her pink dress torn at the hem, dirt and grime splotched on her attire, completed with a goofy smile. Sephiroth felt the corners of his lips twitch, barely. The woman's eyes widened much to his dismay.

"Hmm, I think he does find it funny after all," Aeris said slyly, before walking rapidly ahead.

Sephiroth shook his head. He would never understand this strange woman.

'How did I ever end up with her?'

Dusk was rapidly beginning to descend when the travel worn pair finally reached a small, outcropping of trees. The sun paused briefly in the heavens, overshadowing the bleak, destitute area in its warm glow. Clouds in the descending sun's light reflected the beautiful hues of pink, orange, and red on their white shimmering bellies. Long shadows began to grow as well, enveloping the two in the coming darkness.

The three, straggly trees were a very welcomed sight to Aeris. Her whole body ached and protested with each step she took. She had been going on four hours of sleep, an energy bar, and a whole lot of adrenaline. All had been easily depleted from the taxing pace Sephiroth unconsciously insisted they keep. Aeris shuddered inwardly to think what might have happened if Sephiroth were completely himself. She could tell by his eyes he was not pleased with stopping in the least bit.

'I bet if he had it his way, he would have ran the whole distance to Midgar without a single break!' she thought as she began to scrounge around for some twigs and dead branches to make something of a fire.

Sephiroth meanwhile looked back at the distance they had come, seething to have to rest for the night. Precious hours would be lost and he seriously doubted Shinra was going by foot after them. The virus was still not fully gone from his system and he felt exhausted from just walking! He hated his body for turning traitor, but there was nothing he could do. He absently watched the woman make a small pile of broken tree limbs and twigs. With evening here and both completely in the elements it was bound to get cold. He saw her squat down before it, a distressed look on her face. How was she going to start it? Sephiroth smirked, curious what she would devise.

"I don't have any matches, no lighter, nor any flint. Oh yeah this is looking real promising," Aeris groaned. She was tired, hungry, and the wind had picked up again and this time it wasn't feeling nice at all. She flopped down on her bottom, sitting crossed legs, head resting in her hands.

"Maybe if I concentrate hard enough, I can will a fire to start," she joked to herself, trying to lighten her dampened mood. She stared long and hard at the gnarled, brittle branches, the weak flimsy twigs and could envision a bright, crackling fire. Suddenly they glowed and blazed forth. Aeris gaped, flabbergast as the flames licked at the air in a frenzied attempt to touch the night sky. She looked up to see Sephiroth holding a fire materia in his gloved palm before pocketing the item. She smiled up at him gratefully, stretching out her chilled fingers and arms to the inviting warmth.

"Thank you, Sephiroth," she murmured, secretly wishing the blaze was larger, but knowing it was risky to even have one. They would stick out like a sore thumb in the dry wastelands and Sephiroth wasn't going to chance their presence being detected.

Sephiroth didn't reply, instead settling himself in a similar fashion as Aeris, making sure to keep his distance and stay on the opposite side of the fire. He pulled out a canteen of water and two protein bars from his trench coat's left pocket. Unscrewing the top, he took a satisfying drink from it. Putting the cap on, he tossed it to Aeris along with a protein bar. She caught both clumsily, thanking him again, just realizing how famished and parched she truly was. She shallowed the clear liquid, enjoying the feel as it soothed her dry throat. She threw the canteen to its owner who caught it easily one-handed without even giving it a glance. Opening her protein bar, she nibbled it, trying not to devour her ration too hastily.

'It's so cold,' Aeris thought miserably, her sore and tired limbs starting to shiver. Now she wished her jacket was longer and warmer. She scooted closer to the small fire, focusing all her attention on it in an attempt to forget her body's discomfort. For a moment, the icy wind, the hard ground, and the starry heavens disappeared and she was back at home. She was seated in her kitchen having a wonderful dinner Elmyra had prepared, soft music playing in the background. They were both cleaning up and washing the dishes, Aeris flicking water at her unsuspecting adopted mother. Aeris smiled.

POP! An ember burst and immediately Aeris' daydream dissolved into reality. Aeris shook her head sadly, loneliness and a feeling of homesickness washing over her.

'Stop thinking about yourself,' she chided herself inwardly, 'There are others who have it so much worse than you.' She turned her attention to Sephiroth and suddenly wondered if this is how he felt all the time. If what he said was true, he truly was alone. A greater understanding came to her and Aeris felt her heart, though it had been hurt by him, open up more than ever and wished to reach out more than ever.

Sephiroth pulled out his beloved Masamune and laid it across his lap. He carefully and almost lovingly began to clean it, seeing his reflection shimmer on its sleek surface.

"That is a beautiful sword," Aeris said, fascinated by the lethal beauty Sephiroth was fingering. Her quiet voice caused Sephiroth to look up at the woman huddled by the fire, knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Her eyes gazed at his weapon with a deep look of appreciation. Sephiroth smiled slightly to himself, a strange sort of pleasure welling up in him he rarely felt except when fighting.

"Yes, it is. The finest ever created in fact," Sephiroth replied solemnly, holding the sword up in his palms, watching the fire dance across its deadly surface.

"There is none to equal it and no man can wield it save I. It is my sole companion and possession in this world. Masamune has never failed me in battle nor in protecting me," Sephiroth continued, his voice fading away.

"What do you see?" Sephiroth picked his head up at the strange question the woman asked. No one had ever noticed that before or asked when he gazed at his weapon of destruction.

"What do I see," he murmured.

"I see power, strength, and loyalty. I see freedom and beauty," he replied, his jaded mako eyes gazing intently into Aeris' emerald jewels before returning to Masamune.

'I also see Hojo's body skewed on it,' he thought, unknown to himself that his mouth was curving in a sadistic smile.

"What did you see now?" Aeris' asked quietly, shattering his daydream.

'Revenge,' he thought darkly, still smiling, not bothering to reply. In his mind, each stab of his sword into the madman was for every pain inflicted on his body and soul. He could feel a release as it plunged into flesh, at last freeing him of his misery.

'You called me a monster, Hojo. Ha, well you are no more an angel than I. In fact, you are worse for you are human. You tried to created me like you, but I will never stoop to your detestable state. And my dear Professor, what goes around, comes around. I will return for you and your life.'

Aeris didn't bother to voice the question again. From the expression on his face, it was enough for her to know he was seeing something dark and malevolent which he desired to do. It chilled her more than the night air itself, and for a moment she did fear. What darkness lurked in him that she hadn't noticed? What evil had been allowed to fester in him?

'Dear Planet, am I safe with him?' she quailed inwardly.

'_You have no need of fear, our child. Darkness can only last for a season when light is brought forth. Help him see the light. Not even evil can stop the power of love. You must show him.' _

Aeris let out a deep breath as the Planet sang its words of comfort and wisdom to her. Suddenly the fear that shrouded her heart was lifted. A deeper resolve filled her, one created by the caring and love of her heart.

'Thank you,' she smiled as the Planet faded away. With her heart made up, she felt sleep creeping into her. She shook her head in an attempt to stay awake. Her sharp intake of breath startled Sephiroth out of his musings and back to the present. Watching her sluggish actions, he regarded her with a detached sense. Yet a faint flicker for her welfare also wormed its way in. He dismissed it, logically deducing the feeling as nothing more than wanting to keep one of the objects for his revenge alive.

"I suggest you go to sleep and try to get as much rest as possible. We will be continuing before dawn," Sephiroth's deep voice cut through the fog growing in Aeris' mind.

"Yeah, I am going to do just that," Aeris nodded sleepily, positioning herself in a tight ball on the hard ground near the fire. Sephiroth sheathed his weapon before laying down himself, his back to her and the fire.

"Good night, Sephiroth. Sweet dreams," Aeris whispered groggily, her eyes falling shut. Sephiroth's eyes, though, remained open. A long-lost memory filtered up from his subconscious. With a growl, he suppressed it, though her soft words continued playing through his mind.

'_Good night, Sephiroth.'_

Ten minutes later...

Shiver. Teeth chattering. Shiver. Sephiroth rolled from his left side to his right. His acute hearing easily detected the slightest noise the woman was making. She was cold especially since the small fire had gone out. He opened his eyes and was disturbed to see her lips holding a faint bluish tint.

'This won't do; can't having her freezing on me,' he thought, getting up, 'besides the night air doesn't bother me,' he began to unbuckle the first few silver clasps of his leather trench coat.

Aeris curled herself in the tightest ball imaginable, yet the wind was relentless in its attack and still came. It went through her thin fabric, wrapping its icy fingers around her petite frame. She shook in misery, not ever remembering feeling so cold and awful.

PLOP! Aeris felt a warmth enveloped her. Her weary eyes cracked opened to Sephiroth standing

above her, void of his coat.

"Thank you," she said through chattering teeth. Sephiroth gave a curt nod, turning on his heel...

"Sephiroth."

"Yes," he replied as Aeris looked up at him hopefully while her cheeks turned a reddish hue.

"Could you please wrap me up in your coat. I can't seem to move," Aeris asked bashfully.

'And please don't pick this as the time to get all weird about contact,' Aeris pleaded inwardly. Sephiroth stood there, shocked by her request. For a full minute he didn't move, just staring down at her huddled form. Aeris almost thought he had been turned to stone when he knelt down. He grabbed her ankles and with a tug, unfolded her body. Aeris hissed in pain as blood rushed back into her cold, aching limbs. Sephiroth then removed the coat from off her body, placing it length wise beside her. Before Aeris could protest, her rolled her on top of the right side of the coat. Taking the left part, he secured it around her, cocooning her whole body in it. Aeris sighed in pleasure, snuggling herself further into the leather that shielded her body from the cruel, cold air.

'Mmmm, so warm,' she thought happily, inhaling deeply. The masculine scent of its owner wafted into her nostrils mingled with a rich, leather oder. It had a very calming effect on her, almost causing her to immediately pass out into sweet oblivion.

"Thanks, Sephiroth. This is a lot better," she mumbled from under the protection of his jacket before closing her eyes,but this time in a comfort. Sephiroth stayed kneeling beside her, making sure she was warm enough and her shivering had stopped before returning to his place of slumber. He too closed his eyes, letting darkness overtake him.


	7. Chapter 7: Hunted

'White flag nervously waving'

Dear Readers, I am so sorry for the long wait I have put you through!! (Nervous laugh, Please return the butcher knives to the kitchen drawer, that's better) I personally vowed I would never go for months without updating and guess what, I did. Huge apologizes! I sort of stopped writing, but thanks to my sister and an author friend of mine, they got my rear in gear and I completed this chapter in less than a week (they chained me to my laptop and threatened me with fifty lashing by a wet noodle. That's a heck of a lot of incentive!). I hope you will enjoy it and a little note, I changed my characters' thoughts from being in quotation marks to italics.

Anyways...have an awesome day. Happy Reading!

Chapter Seven- Hunted

"Alright, so why were we summoned this early on a Saturday morning? It has to be at least 8:00 a.m." Reno asked nonchalantly, reclining in Tseng's black, leather, office chair, his feet propped up on their leader's spacious, expensive desk.

"I don't really know, Tseng was rather vague," Elena replied, frowning at the fiery red-haired Turk, "He just told me it was highly classified, of national security, and required our unique skills. He will give us all the details when he arrives."

"Sounds good. Haven't had something big in a real, long time. Almost like Shinra forgot about us, the pricks. I need some extra gil anyway," Reno smirked, interlacing his fingers behind his head.

"Reno, would please take your filthy shoes off Tseng's desk! He should be here any minute," Elena hissed, annoyed with the disheveled and rude manner Reno always seemed to be in. This was something serious and he still had the gall to treat it like some fast food order. The quicker and sloppier it was done, the better. Plus, he was being so disrespectful towards Tseng's things! _How he became a Turk is still a mystery to me,_ she thought with a shake of her head.

"I agree with Elena. You probably should remove yourself, Reno. I don't think Tseng would appreciate how you are using his office," Rude suddenly commented, causing Reno to quirk an eyebrow at their usually silent, continually sunglass wearing companion. Elena smiled in triumph.

"Two against one! Now get your sorry butt off that chair before I do it for you," Elena threatened.

"Right, that's some incentive move, Laney," Reno rolled his eyes.

"Give a guy a break, woman! I had to drag this sorry butt out of a very nice bed. The least Tseng can do is accommodate me," Reno replied smoothly.

"Really?" A cool, authoritative voice replied and in strolled Tseng, dressed professionally and every strand of hair in place. Reno immediately stumbled out of the chair to join Elena and Rude in Tseng's _other_ office seats.

"I was just, uh, warming your seat for you, Tseng ol' pal," Reno explained hastily, flashing one of his award winning smiles.

"You are not forgiven," Tseng replied casually, though he inwardly grinned at the untidy Turk's antics. Reno always helped keep things light in the otherwise dark pursuit they did called a job. He set down three folders each stamped with the words Top Secret across them on his mahogany desk. His comrades reached forward to see who their next targets were and receive their debriefing.

"No freakin' way!" Reno exclaimed in amazement as a picture of Sephiroth glared up at him.

"I bet Hojo is one P. O. Professor!" he continued, still in shock.

"Yes, he is in fact," Tseng admitted, still recalling the seething expression on Hojo's face.

_Not a way to start one's morning_, he thought ruefully.

"As you can clearly see, Sephiroth has taken an unauthorized leave of absence from Shinra. It is our job to discover his trail and bring him back, unscathed," Tseng informed his still stunned co-workers.

"Wait a minute," Elena murmured, flipping through a couple more pages, "I thought we just..."

"Yes, we have an old favorite we're after, again. The Ancient, Aeris," Tseng sighed.

"It appears from the information that's been gathered, Sephiroth freed her, taking her along with him," Tseng finished, sitting down at his desk. _Run far and run fast, Aeris_, he thought, closing his eyes, _You have been given a second chance at freedom. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you before, but I will do all I can to keep you free._

"Tseng, are you all right?" Elena asked softly, faint concern in her voice for their leader. Tseng's eyes flashed open, his face turning into a harden mask of a professional. How he hated when he would let his cover slip and emotions show when he was on a job!

"I was just thinking," he stated, a bit harsher than he wished. Softening he added, "This is a serious mission and it is going to take our finest to get the results Shinra deserves. Since we are going up against the strongest, most powerful man on the face of Gaia, do not try to engage him or overpower him," Tseng frowned slightly.

"Unless, of course, you have half of SOLDIER behind you," Reno supplied with a lazy smirk.

"Of course, but please use intelligence and cunning even when you have a lot of muscle," Tseng replied seriously.

" This is Sephiroth, destroyer of Wutai. Get prepared and meet at the hanger in one hour. Reno, you're flying the chopper. We have picked up their last know whereabouts," Tseng point to the location on his holographic touch-pad.

"It shouldn't take us long to reach. I don't have to remind you how important this mission is." Tseng gazed at each of his comrades for a long moment. Immediately their demeanors altered and as leader what he desired to see in his group surfaced on their visages.

"You got it, boss," Reno answered, his eyes looking brighter and more alert almost instantly. It was time for business.

"I'll be ready in thirty," Elena stated, rising up in a single, fluid motion. She straightened her suit, giving Tseng a curt nod and their eyes locked briefly. Tseng gave her a small smile before she exited the office.

Rude simply adjusted his glasses, a sign well understood by the others, do-not-mess-with-me-I'm-on-a-job.

Tseng stood alone in his office. Touches of pride pricked at his heart. No man could ask for finer associates in life. Each was loyal and honest to the other. A memory surfaced back to when Elana had just joined their ranks.

_Rude and Tseng had taken the only pair of fold out chairs while Elena and Reno had to share a lime-green couch which had seen much better days as the four of them were kicking back at a Shinra airfield hanger._

_"You did good, Elana. You passed exceptionally high," Tseng said in the conversation's momentary lapse of silence as they watched an airship take flight. Elena's cheeks immediately grew a darker red than the blush she was wearing. She fingered the edge of her dark suit before looking up at Tseng. Their eyes met for a second and Tseng could swear he saw something more than thankfulness from the compliment in her eyes..._

_"Yeah, a lot better that me, Laney," Reno added, breaking the moment, slinging an arm over Elena's shoulders, and sipping a beer all simultaneously . Elena rolled her eyes at the nickname Reno had given her. He had a horrible habit of pronouncing each syllable painfully slow, La...n..e..y. _

_"Well that's not hard to imagine," she grunted, harshly shoving Reno's offending arm off her. Reno grabbed his swaying beer from the sudden movement. He glared at her for a second, nursing the beer close to his chest. _

_"Geez, Laney, give me a bit of warning before you plan to rock the boat," he muttered begrudgingly. Elena just shook her blonde hair, a self satisfied smile on her lips. This earned a chuckle from the usually silent Rude. _

_"What's so funny?" Reno snorted at the bald black man. Rude removed his sunglasses to wipe a bit of dust off them. _

_"To see the smooth Reno frazzled by a woman," Rude replied simply, putting his sunglasses back on. Reno sighed and looked up at the heavens, evidently trying to figure how to change the conversation._

_"So Elena, what do you think, now that you're a Turk," Reno suddenly asked. Tseng picked his head up slightly at the question. _

_"Well, I am proud to be a Turk. It's a nice feeling to know I am one of the best Shinra has to offer. I am capable to do any job given and do it well," she responded, glancing at Tseng, "Plus the gil isn't bad," she finished with a grin. Reno gave a mirthless chuckle. _

_"Or Shinra's worst," Reno muttered as he took another sip of his drink ._

_"We may do various things for Shinra, but in the end we are just hit-men, professional assassins. And once a Turk, you can't really back out. It's the price of our job, the good lifestyle for working for a corrupt corporation." _

_Elena bit her lower lip. "But we do good things. We take out terrorists and fanatics which would want to harm Shinra. Yes, Shinra is flawed like everything else is, but it keeps order and peace for the most part," Elena argued back. _

_"You may see things differently after you been here for a while," Reno grunted as he stood up and stretched. _

_"Well I am going to check out my new baby."_

_"Reno, technically the helicopter is Shinra's property, not yours," Rude stated to the lanky, unkempt man. _

_"Technically isn't part of my limited vocabulary," Reno smirked, " besides I am the one going to be flying it for missions. Anyone want to try it out with me?" Rude lifted his large build off the seat and nodded. _

_"I'm not in the mood," Tseng said with a smile, "thanks anyway." _

_"Laney?"_

_"I'm kinda drained from today. I think I'll stay with Tseng." Elena accentuated her words by reclining exhaustedly on the sagging couch. _

_"O.K. , see you guys later," Reno said with a wave before trotting away with Rude in tow. _

_"Is it true, what Reno says?" Elena asked quietly after a few moments of comfortable silence. _

_"Yes," Tseng replied solemnly, looking at the fading, orange sun's rays._

_"Is it worth it, in the end, to be a Turk, Tseng," Elena queried uncertainly as she sat up and pulled at a few, loose strands of the couch. Tseng turned his face to stare at the newest member of the Turks._

_"I asked myself that same question and I believe in the end, yes. I think at the core of a Turk there is something noble. A Turk is good to his word, always. You could depend on a Turk with your life if the situation arose. And Turks stayed stay together, no matter what. Gaining those qualities from becoming a Turk gives me enough reason to continue on as Shinra's finest." _

Tseng sat down in his chair. Yes, it was enough. He was a better man than the one from his past. The memory dissipated instantly as he riffled through the papers, but the feeling of pride remained. The clock on his computer screen indicated he still had over half an hour before meeting the group at the hanger. He leaned back in his seat, interlacing his fingers behind his head, and closing his eyes. His breathing became relaxed and steady as drifted into a meditative state. In his mind he could see Sephiroth. He stepped forward towards the image of the imposing man and was enveloped by it. This is what made Tseng the best. _If I were Sephiroth, what would I do? _

4 4 4 4 4

Sephiroth tossed uneasily in his sleep. His body quivered as his mind was caught in the throes of another nightmare. He couldn't escape the lecherous grasps of the scientists as his body was laid bare for their instruments of torture. His whole existence felt swallowed up in the mass of hands and needles prodding him relentlessly. He was nothing in their eyes except JEC01. His body couldn't move, he couldn't even let out a scream. Just when he thought he would be overwhelmed by the feelings of loneliness, emptiness, and despair, it vanished. He sat up, startled and wary. His green mako eyes widened in shock as suddenly another form entered his dream. Aeris was sitting next to him, her small hands folded on her lap. She faced him, her rosy lips parted in a smile. Just like always in every other dream he had of her.

"I don't understand, why are you here? Always in my dreams," Sephiroth asked, confusion lacing his words as he scooted away to put some distance between their bodies. Aeris didn't reply. Instead she was suddenly right beside him. So close Sephiroth could even smell her hair. It was that of lilac. One of her petite hands reached up and gently descended over his heart. Sephiroth's breath hitched in his throat as her lips came near his left ear.

"You don't have to be alone, Sephiroth," she whispered softly.

Sephiroth immediately bolted up into a sitting position, panting heavily. It was still dark. The gray haze of morning hadn't even illuminated the earth. He sat still for a moment, his body shaking and drenched in sweat. The last few tendrils of his dream clung to his consciousness. It had Aeris in it, the woman he had freed from Shinra, but that wasn't what unnerved him so. It was those final words of the dream that she spoke and the feelings she evoked. Was it peace or contentment? He didn't know. All he knew was what he once thought a fantasy to ease his pain of reality was a flesh and blood woman. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the uncomfortable emotions he was experiencing. He needed to keep things simple. Return Aeris, then get his revenge.

Sephiroth took in his surroundings. With mild interest he noticed his coat was folded neatly beside him. On top of it was the water canteen and a pile of berries. On closer inspection he found them to be blackberries. His head jerked up to see Aeris on her designated side of the fire, happily munching on said berries in the palm of her hand. Aeris must have felt his heated gaze for her head snapped up to see a pair of luminous, green eyes in the darkness peering intently at her.

"Oh good morning, Sephiroth," Aeris exclaimed pleasantly, pleased to see her companion back from the land of slumber.

" I didn't notice you were awake. I just got up twenty minutes ago, I think. I found a stream not to too far from here and refilled the canteen. The water is good, very crisp tasting. And I also found a blackberry bush. The berries are absolutely divine! I picked some for you as well," (I would end sentence here and start a new with Aeris pointed...) Aeris pointed to the neat, little mound she had created. Sephiroth only continued to stare at her strangely.

Aeris began to feel slightly self-conscious and sneaked a glance at her dress. It wasn't stained, just a little rumpled. Aeris popped another blackberry into her mouth, savoring its sweet juice. _I wish he could be a little more friendly at times. Well in my dreams he does talk to me, but he's more bewildered than anything. Yet bewildered is better than stoic and silent. _

Aeris felt a brush creep on her cheeks. What would he think about that! She having dreams about him. _Gods, I hope he wouldn't think of me perverted. _Aeris gulped nervously. What if he could read her thoughts? Maybe that was the reason for the strange looks he was giving her.

_Ahhh! O.K. Think of something else. Berries!_

"So Sephiroth, are you going to try the berries or let them shrivel up.? I mean if blackberries aren't your thing, I can eat them for you," Aeris hastily asked. That seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

"No, it's fine," he replied, taking several in his mouth at once. Flavor like he had never tasted before exploded on his taste buds. He had never had anything so heavenly.

Aeris didn't miss the expression of pure enjoyment. When a face was usually void of emotion, it wasn't hard to notice a change.

"Good, aren't they.?" Aeris grinned.

"Delicious. I have only seen them in pictures. This is my first time every sampling a berry," Sephiroth murmured, momentarily letting down his guard before Aeris while quickly devouring the pile.

"You think these are good,?" Aeris replied, elated by his response. "You should try my mother's pies then. Especially strawberry-rhubarb. Just the thought makes my mouth water," Aeris sighed.

"Maybe in Midgar, before we part ways, you could try a piece," Aeris ventured. This returned Sephiroth's mask in an instant.

"I will be gone the moment I return you," Sephiroth said flatly though his heart secretly argued with the answer. _I want to understand you Aeris. What makes you different? When I am near you, my hatred quells. I don't have to be alone? Does that mean..._"I have more important matters to attend to."

"Oh," was all Aeris could muster.

Sephiroth arose and put his trench coat once more. He quickly and expertly clasped all the metal buckles. Lastly, he sheathed Masamune to his hip. Grabbing the canteen, he took a long sip. A sense of urgency began to tug at his limbs as the world began to gray in the morning's light. _Stay focused! We have rested far too long. Stupid of me! We will just have to make up for my mistake by doubling our speed. At least my body is finally rid of that accursed virus!_

"Scatter the ashes Aeris. I am going take care of the half burned pieces of wood," Sephiroth commanded.

Aeris immediately jumped to life. She knew that tone. She hurriedly went to her task with vigor and a smile. _He said my name. _

Sephiroth returned seconds later.

"Good," he said, surveying her handy work. Without another word he began to run and so did Aeris, towards the rising sun and farther from imprisonment.

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

Tseng rubbed his chin thoughtfully. They had arrived at the clumping of trees less than ten minutes ago. Already the area was busy with teams of SOLDIER milling about, ascertaining the surroundings. It seemed that Sephiroth and Aeris had parted ways, Sephiroth in the direction of Rocket Town, Aeris to Costa de Sol.

_That doesn't seem to fit. _Tseng's brow furrowed. He looked up at the birch trees and wished they could relate the tale that happened here. He lowered his gaze to stare into the small forest. _Sephiroth is clever. He wouldn't leave such a noticeable trail. And sending Aeris on her own? That's ridiculous. He wouldn't go through all the trouble to free her only to have her be captured again. And if my gut feeling is right, I think he got her out of Shinra to spite Hojo. Heck, I know I would. _

Tseng's feet moved on their own accord, going deeper into the woods. His previous meditation as Sephiroth was still very fresh in his mind.

_Yes, this feels right. _The sixth sense in Tseng seemed to keep propelling forward, directing him this was the course Sephiroth had taken.

"Boss, what are your orders?" Reno's voice stopped Tseng in his tracks.

"Have Elena follow Aeris' trail with a squadron of SOLDIER. Put Rude on Sephiroth's, same orders. You will team with me. Oh, and radio over a couple more squadrons for us," Tseng replied.

"Boss, _where_ are we heading?" Reno tried to keep the puzzlement out of his voice. He trusted Tseng more than any other human on the planet and respected his judgment. Tseng had proven himself many a time. It just was confusing, sometimes, following Tseng's gut feeling.

"We are going south, Reno," Tseng replied calmly, the wind picking up to tug at his black ponytail.

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

Harvey Brad pushed through the tangled undergrowth, the vines and branches tugging at his wiry, brown hair, tan pants, and green t-shirt. The heat of summer began to be felt more prominently and he mopped his sweating brow with a tattered rag he kept in his back pocket. His beady eyes took in the campsite and nodded. He was pleased with the arrangement. It could easily pass for a poor man's hovel trying to rough it in the wilderness. He took one last glance at the stew bubbling over the fire pit he had created. Darn, did it smell good! He stepped forward, then abruptly turned on his heel and hastened to the pot. With a wooden ladle, he scooped up a good portion of the meal. Everything about it tasted of perfection. With Shinra gil, you sure could by good ingredients. He had to admit, working for them had been the best choice he had every made. His whole life had been hard, from being a scrawny kid on the streets to the sinewy, cunning man he was today. He didn't regret his past too much. It also had been good, now that he thought about it. It gave him skills he could use to his advantage as a mercenary.

He put the ladle down by the pot and got up from his crouched position. He strolled forward once more until he was back in the undergrowth. Reaching a clearing, he pulled out his holographic pad and turned it on. Two faces, vastly different from each other save for their green eyes, glimmered up at him. Two escapees from Shinra's Labs. That certainly was an unheard of thing. The massive reward for their capture had been sent to every mercenary the company knew. It was a smart move by Shinra. Harvey grinned as he checked his inbox for the fifth time. He had some connections of his own. Finally one of them had contacted him with word that the pair had been spotted. Not only spotted, but heading precisely in his direction! It couldn't be a better set up even if he had planned it. He just might take a vacation to Costa de Sol after this venture.

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

Sephiroth's long strides ate up the ground as the duo jogged. Hour after hour past passed and the sun was well overhead. Sephiroth's face bore a self-satisfied smirk. It felt exhilarating to run! Freedom never tasted so sweet. He could hear Aeris panting heavily, but doggedly keeping up with him though it meant she was always a few feet behind. The long night's rest seemed to do wonders for her as well.

In the beginning she stayed beside him, her shorter legs pumping hard and fast. He would take peeks occasionally to see her face set in a determined, but happy expression. She seemed to be enjoying this just like him. Soon it became a sort of running contest. Sephiroth didn't go full out, knowing full well she would be left behind for good, but he sprinted rapidly. Sometimes they would share glances, each goading the other.

_She is certainly made of stronger stuff than what her appearance would say._ _I can't believe I am thinking this, but I am impressed. _Sephiroth was rarely impressed. When you were the very best and strongest, very little could invoke admiration. Yet, slowly, as the miles drifted by, she was being elevated in his mind. He absently began to reevaluate Aeris since the moment they met and compare her to his other dealings with humans. All paled in the comparison. _Maybe she deserves status with Zack. Maybe she deserves my attention. Maybe._

_I can't keep up with this pace of his anymore, _Aeris concluded, her blistered feet burning like hot coals and her exhausted frame wheezing and quivering with every step she took. It was impressive to watch Sephiroth run, his muscular form never faltering. His hair billowed like a curtain of molten silver in the wind, his long strides showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Aeris ,on the other hand, had to walk or she would surely pass out. Giving one last burst of energy, she got beside him to make her request known.

"Sephiroth," gasp, "could we," pant, "please walk for a bit," Aeris finished, finally spitting out the last words. Sephiroth felt only light annoyance, mainly from having to rein in his body, but he complied knowing his companion's request wasn't unreasonable or ill-founded. He couldn't believe she had gone so long to begin with.

Aeris let out a huge rush of air. Her legs felt like rubber noodles attach to a heaving beached whale. She certainly was going to feel this for weeks to come!

"Thank you," she wheezed, trying to suck in as much air as possible. Sephiroth gave her a nod comma earning a smile. She stepped lightly as she walked, musing absently. His aura felt less hostile around her. It was strange. She didn't quite understand it herself, but she could sense a change. _I think I felt it in my dreams. Maybe a barrier was broken or at least weakened in his subconscious. _

"Now that were are walking, we can talk," Aeris suddenly said.

"Why would we want to do that?" Sephiroth asked, wanting to antagonize her a wee bit.

"When you can think of something else to do that will occupy the time we have to walk, then we won't talk. Otherwise we talk," Aeris replied easily, sauntering ahead.

"Also it is what _normal_ people do to get to know one another," Aeris said over her shoulder.

_Sassy. _Sephiroth balked as the word appeared and vanished in his mind. _Where the hell did that come from!? _The longer he was with her, the stranger the effect she seemed to have on him.

"Alright, _Aeris_, what do you want to talk about?" Sephiroth snorted, reaching her side.

"What is your favorite color?" It was the first thing that popped into her head. She put her hands behind her back, smiling demurely up at him.

"Red."

"Really..." Aeris was momentarily stunned."I thought it would be black."

"No. And now let me venture a guess, yours happens to be pink."

"Nope. It's turquoise," Aeris giggled a bit.

"Why black then, Sephiroth? For the attire?"

"Why pink?" Sephiroth bantered back.

"Well it's a dress my mom found for me that was on sale. It was a surprise ,which was rare for her, and when I opened the box, I immediately fell in love with it. Besides pink looks good on me, I think. Your turn."

"Being at Shinra, you don't really have much choice in attire color. Black was pretty much my only option besides navy blue which I despise."

Aeris gave him a sidelong glance."You must have been there a long time," she said quietly.

"A lifetime," Sephiroth replied as equally soft.

"So what do you plan to do with your life, now that you are free,?" Aeris asked.

"Seek revenge," he replied, his eyes darkening in the process.

"You escaped Shinra's labs to seek revenge? That is what your purpose for in life is now that it is within your control?" Aeris exclaimed.

"And something is wrong with that?" Sephiroth challenged.

"I thought you had something better in mind," Aeris murmured.

"Aeris, life is a miserable existence filled with pain and suffering. It doesn't have a purpose."

"Yes it does!" Aeris cried.

"Oh, well, pray tell me, since you seemed to be so heated on this subject," Sephiroth replied.

"There is so much to life, that it would be impossible to describe it all to you, but here's what I know. Yes, there is suffering, and pain, but that is only a small part. Life is beautiful, teeming with so much to do. The purpose of life is to become better as people. We were made to help each other. But you wonder what the point of life is. Well I believe to love is the point of life."

"Love?" Sephiroth questioned, the word foreign on his tongue. Aeris paused, her face contorting to one deep in thought. She stood like that for many minutes before she finally spoke, her voice low and melodious.

"Love is the greatest power on this earth, yet the most hardest to attain, give, and keep. For love is a choice we choose everyday. It is a choice to put others before ourselves every time, and seeks only their good and happiness. If you have never experienced love, it is very hard to explain, yet when you do, you can not help but want to have more and give more of it. It envelopes you whole, like a warm, comforting blanket. It makes you smile and laugh. Love is what gives you hope, because with love you know things can only get better."

"You live in fairy tales, Aeris," Sephiroth scoffed.

"And you, in nightmares Sephiroth," Aeris sighed.

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

The sun's oppressive rays beat down on the unlikely pair. Sweat began to drip down Aeris' back, making an uncomfortable trickle.

"How the heck is he not burning up in all that black leather! I would be a puddle of Aeris goo if I wore that! If I were a guy, I would take advantage of being able to go shirtless by now," she exclaimed under her breath. Even now her red jacket was becoming stifling to wear!

"Especially if I was in as good of shape as he is. He does have very nice, defined pectorals," Aeris mumbled as an afterthought, her eyes wandering over to his form. His trench coat being void of a shirt was opened just enough to show off a portion of his chest and toned abs. Sephiroth's head jerked in her direction, one finely shaped eyebrow arching elegantly upward. Aeris immediately diverted her gaze, but it was too late. The first smile to grace his lips in years appeared.

"Really?" Sephiroth purred, causing Aeris to turn redder than her jacket.

_Oh gods, he heard! He heard! Stupid, stupid! What do I say! _

"Um, yes, you must work out or something. Shinra must have nice gyms," Aeris stuttered, now wishing she could really melt into a puddle.

"You truly think so.?" Sephiroth's grin grew as she fidgeted.

"Hey, look! We are coming to another forest. I bet it will be cooler in the shade. That will be nice for us," Aeris exclaimed in relief, glad to have something else to talk about. She hurriedly removed her jacket and tied it around her waist.

"Especially for me, since I am so _hot _in my coat," Sephiroth replied smoothly. He hadn't had this much fun in years. There was no way he was letting her off this easily.

"Yeah, you are..." Aeris' face contorted in embarrassment as she got his implications. She walked faster putting some distance between herself and her teasing companion.

_Men. _Aeris groaned.

In a matter of moments, both were swallowed by the dense foliage of the forest.

"Sephiroth, could I have a protein bar?"

Sephiroth nodded, fishing one out for each of them.

"These aren't too bad considering..." Aeris was saying as she finished hers when Sephiroth's head jerked up

"SSSSHHHH!" Sephiroth suddenly instructed, placing a gloved finger on his lips. Both stopped, Aeris holding her breath and wondering what was up. She scooted a little behind her warrior companion. In a second, Sephiroth drew Masamune and held it out before him. Noises of something moving through the bush caught Aeris' ears. _How did he hear that?_

Aeris gulped. A figure suddenly blundered through the undergrowth!

"Oh my!" the startled man exclaimed as he stood facing the business end of Sephiroth's sword. His beady, gray eyes darted nervously between the glaring man and petrified woman.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Sephiroth asked tersely, his eyes staring daggers.

"I'm Harvey Brad, a woodsman who calls this forest his home. I mean you no harm," Harvey replied shakily, gulping in the process.

"I was just getting some water for my camp," he added nervously, lifting up a metal pail that was currently being held in a trembling hand.

"The camp, it's all I have. After that slime-ridden Shinra scum took everything away from me." Harvey spat on the ground.

"You have had dealings with Shinra?" Aeris asked, moving out from behind Sephiroth. Harvey nodded in reply.

"They didn't like me none too much since I was protesting against them using their mako reactors. Doing bad stuff to the planet and all. They thought I was part of some group, can't recall the name."

"Avalanche?" Aeris supplied.

"Yeah, that's the one. I wasn't, but they wouldn't believe me. They took away my home, everything, and tortured me for information. After a while, they figured I was telling the truth and released me."

"How awful," Aeris murmured in sympathy. Harvey's head bobbed up and down in agreement.

"I came out here so they could never bother me again. Thankfully it's remote enough and serves me well," Harvey moped his brow, casting the slightest of fearful glances at Sephiroth who hadn't moved the entire time. Instead, Sephiroth observed the unfolding scene, weighing the man before himself and Aeris. Sephiroth's body tensed as their eyes met. Something about this man didn't sit well with him. The saying, _Evil knows evil_, surfaced instantly in his mind. A touch on his sword arm broke his musing.

"I don't think he means us any harm Sephiroth," Aeris whispered, her large, emerald eyes imploring him to lower his sword. True, she felt something not quite on the level with this Harvey person, but then his aura was rather hard to decipher. It was like a huge muddle of gray. Slowly, the sword descended with Sephiroth's eyes remaining locked on hers.

"I wouldn't be so sure,"he muttered quietly to her, feeling her warmth seep through the leather. To his wonder, it didn't pain or bother him. A cough caused both their heads to return their attention back on the scruffy character and Aeris to remove her hand.

"You both look like you have traveled a long way and could use a good meal. I have some stew cooking. Nothing fancy, but it's hardy. Sticks to your bones ribs is the common saying kinda stuff. Your You're welcome to it," Harvey offered with a shrug.

"We should give him the benefit of the doubt," Aeris said softly. She had always made it a rule not to judge people before she got to know them.

"Besides, I think you can protect us if anything should turn funny," she added with a small grin. Sephiroth gave Harvey another glance and then returned to Aeris. His eyes roved down her body and with painful realization noticed her slender form looking far too lean for its own good. Why had he been so blinded to that fact?

_Maybe because my own body requires so little to sustain it. Also she never complains about hunger. She would make a good SOLDIER. Besides Aeris is right; that little urchin poses no threat to me. _

"We accept," Sephiroth replied with a glare, sheathing his weapon, "under one condition. You must never speak of meeting us to anyone. Understood.?" Harvey raised both his hands up.

"That's fine by me," Harvey agreed hastily, picking up his pail and turning to walk down a small, overgrown trail. Aeris smiled up at Sephiroth.

"Thank you. I am rather famished," she said before moving forward, leaving Sephiroth to bring up the rear.

4 4 4 4 4 4 4

"This is delicious. The best stew I have had in ages!" Aeris exclaimed as she dug her spoon into the plastic bowl Harvey had given her. The three were seated around a blazing fire even though it was early afternoon. A plain yellow tent was pitched behind them while crates were stacked on the left creating a semi-circle around the camp. Various, miscellaneous tools were scattered about as well giving a lived-in atmosphere. Sephiroth nodded slightly, agreeing with Aeris. He had never had a tastier meal. Harvey beamed at the compliment.

"It's my great-grandmother's recipe. The trick is to sauté the meat first with onions and garlic, then let it simmer real low all day." Harvey took a bite as well before his faced grimaced dramatically.

"Oh, I apologize! This is awful! I completely forgot the salt!" Harvey jumped up. Aeris shrugged to Sephiroth. Salt missing made no difference for them after what they had been living off of.

"Give me a couple minutes. I have salt around here somewhere. It just isn't complete without it," Harvey said as he began to rummage through the crates in earnest.

"If you say so," Aeris giggled, eating another spoonful. Sephiroth glowered at Harvey's back. The more he was around this flighty man, the more he disliked him. It was good thing the twerp stayed on the other side. Something about those gray eyes...the mock hospitality...this whole arrangement. His thoughts wandered on as he watched the flames lick greedily towards the heavens.

"What are you brooding about," Aeris queried jokingly.

"Nothing. Just speculating," Sephiroth answered, taking a bite from his bowl. Aeris set her stew down briefly and pulled her knees to her chest. Her slender arms wrapped around her legs and she laid her head down.

"I do pity him," Aeris murmured.

"Who?" Sephiroth asked, puzzled by the randomness of the statement.

"Hojo, I pity him. What an existence to condemn oneself. Torturing people for what reason? No reason. Never to have true friends or know love. Such a waste of a life."

"You can not be serious," Sephiroth snorted indignantly.

"I am."

"You are a bizarre one, Aeris. Your compassion will be your downfall. Look where it's already gotten you. Thrown in a cell and on the run for the rest of your life," Sephiroth grunted, shaking his head.

"Yes, and if I hadn't been captured, we would have never met and think how sad that would be." Aeris didn't miss a beat. Sephiroth just stared at her flabbergast, his mouth agape.

"I know, my beauty has stopped all reason from flowing in your brain and all you can do is stare at me in awe," Aeris razzed the still speechless Sephiroth.

"Yeah, something like that," he mumbled.

"Here it is," Harvey cried triumphantly, suddenly appearing in front of the pair.

"Turns out I have two salt shakers, go figure," he continued, handing each of them one.

"Thanks," Aeris said, pouring a generous amount on her stew.

"Oh you need more stew, darling. You could use more meat on your bones," Harvey said sweetly, too sweetly for Sephiroth's taste. Harvey's hand brushed Aeris' as he took her bowl and ladle out more. He handed it back to her and faced Sephiroth.

"I, ur, think I'll go back to my stew," Harvey chuckled nervously as he met the silver-haired man's _Bet __beat__ it scumbag_ expression. He scurried back to his spot.

"Smart move," Sephiroth said under his breath, pouring salt onto his food. Aeris finished hers in record time.

"That was good, Haaarrrveeeyyy," Aeris slurred suddenly, patting her content belly.

"I think I am all worrrnnnn out, Sephtherooth. I am going to hiiiitttt the hay..." Aeris slowly sunk to the ground in a small ball.

_She must have really overexerted herself. Sleep well._

Sephiroth tried to set his bowl down, but the ground moved unsteadily, almost like waves. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Suddenly his fingers lost all their strength and the bowl clattered to the ground.

_What is happening!_

Sephiroth's thoughts began to merge and blend crazily. He tried to stand, but his legs collapsed like a deck of cards knocked over by the slightest breeze. The fire before him contorted madly like a kaleidescope, its colors bursting from orange to purple. Then he saw Harvey's leering face, the fire's flames illuminating it. His eyes seemed to be transformed to blood red in the fire's light. Slowly, the sinewy man made his way towards Sephiroth's prone body, a gun in hand.

_No!_ Sephiroth's mind screamed when he felt the prick of a tranquilizer dart pierce the soft flesh of his neck. Then another.

"Sweet dreams, Sephiroth," Harvey whispered. Sephiroth's eyes last image was an evil grin plastered on Harvey's visage. Then the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8: Fury Unleashed

Wow, I can't believe I wrote another chapter so soon (Seph- "Well it helps if you're planning & daydreaming about your story all the time as you go about your life" Me- "Point taken":) Well this chapter is going to be a little bit darker than my previous ones (I tell you I have shivers going down my spine at one spot. So creepy! O.K. Maybe it was just creepy for me because I was typing with the light off and I have a vivid imagination) It's a shorter chapter, but it's good :)

Big thanks to forgiven4ever, Dreamless River, Graceful Assassin, Devsash, Phantom Sephiroth, and pangpond for your reviews on the last chapter. You're awesome. Makes me so happy you're enjoying it! Milk and cookies all around (and if you don't like milk, I have soymilk too)! Thanks to everyone else who's been reading this as well! Anyways... on to the chapter, muhaha! Take care, Dreams of Faith.

Oh a quick FYI note for all authors. I have a great friend of mine who is an author and written a few original novels of his own. He has been editing all my work since the last chapter and just told me something I didn't know. Use exclamation points sparingly. I would have like five in a single paragraph of the character dialogue and he told me it cheapens the effect. Use adjectives to describe emotion instead of exclamation points. Most novel agents frown on the overuse of them. Just thought that was interesting. O.K. On to the story!

Chapter Eight- Fury Unleashed

The moon was pale this night. She seemed almost fearful to show her luminous face. The silverly wisps of clouds also felt the heavenly body's dread; they did their best to shield her, covering her until only a few rays of light made their way to the cold, dark earth and the foreboding forest below. It was in those woods, located in a very secluded spot, that the concrete, prison like compound stood. It was almost impossible to find unless you knew where to look. Yet, once you found it, the compound was impossible to miss. The harsh structure, though spray-painted greens and browns in an attempt to blend in, clashed horribly with the seemingly never-ending trees and the serene mountains in the distance. The solid cement wall that encircled it towered up to an unnatural height of fourteen feet, making it appear impassable unless you were permitted to enter. This was the property of a certain mercenary.

Harvey leaned back in his chair, legs and feet propped up on his metal desk. A contended sigh escaped passed his pursed lips. He had pulled it off. He, Harvey Brad, had done the impossible. He had single- handedly captured the most dangerous man alive on this god-forsaken planet. It was an accomplishment he would forever relish and every mercenary would envy. Some had said what he was attempting was foolhardy and ridiculous. It couldn't be done. But he knew better. His younger years had taught him that. Anything was possible.

The cellphone laid on his desk, imploring him to make the call to Shinra Headquarters. He drummed his fingertips on the chair's arm, hesitant. With a grunt, he rose and strolled over to the massive glass window that overlooked his domain. With the money he earned from his various jobs he had constructed this. It was the perfect place to house his JPP, job paid prisoners or his contraband items. He also had about ten mercenary partners who paid a sum to use his facilities. Another thirty men were here as well who worked exclusively for him, doing various ventures.

He rubbed his smooth chin which had been recently shaved. He should call, hand over his latest prizes, and claim his reward. _I just want to soak in this moment a little longer. Gloat. Ha, that stupid, foolish woman. Her expression was priceless. So naïve and innocent-looking. Maybe I should let the men have a little fun with her. They deserved some amusement. Besides, Shinra just said they were to __be returned alive. They never stated the condition. _The hardened, cruel glint flickered in his gray eyes. Yes, almighty Shinra could wait for once. They couldn't make demands on him. It was his turn to have the upper hand.

4 4 4 4 4

They were so very heavy. It felt like leaden weights were pressing constantly down on them. Aeris struggled, willing her body to compile with her mind's request. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered and then opened. She shivered as she became more aware of her surroundings. It was freezing, the metal she was lying on. Her sluggish body, still feeling the effects of sleeping drug, rolled slowly from her position on her back to her side. Her green eyes roved around the metal cage she was imprisoned in. The solid bars were at least three inches in diameter.

_Where am I? Where is Sephiroth!_ Some raucous laughter in the distance caused her form to shake in alarm. She backed into the only shadowed corner of her prison and curled herself into a tight ball.

_I wish he was here with me. _A loud, violent noise like a body being hurled to the ground caught her ears. She whimpered slightly as the horrible laughter continued.

_I hope they haven't done anything to him. Oh Planet, please let him be alright and help us find a way to get out of this awful mess. It's all my fault, too! I should have listened to him! Why does my compassion have to be my strength as well as my weakness? Oh Sephiroth, I wish you were here! _It was at that moment she felt her vulnerability and weakness most acutely. She never imagined how much she had relied upon his strength and confidence. He was her pillar in this dangerous trek. Her one constant in this moment of time.

The building her cage was housed in had a massive, sliding door that was slightly pulled back. Moonlight filtered in along with the biting, cold air. Aeris pulled her jacket from around her waist and put it on. It was a night just like this she and Sephiroth had escaped from Shinra. He had been so stiff, serious, and calloused then.

Ye_t, I was there to see the humanity in him that hadn't fully been ripped away. Just merely buried and forgotten. He's a kinder person than he'll give himself credit __for__. Actually I don't think he knows it yet. But he will. I still can't believe he heard me mumbling about his pecs. _She giggled sadly at the memory, loneliness creeping in as the minutes dragged by. Each breath left frigid clouds.

Shadows suddenly covered the moonlight's entrance. Aeris' head raised slowly as a group of sordid men sauntered in. She shuddered momentarily, then her body calmed. _I won't be afraid. I will be brave no matter what. _Instead, she rose without flinching to her full height of 5'3''. She stared unafraid into the eyes of her soon**-**to**-**be tormentors.

"Harvey wasn't kidding when he said she was a pretty little thing," one of the four sneered, coming up to the bars.

"Come her, sweetie, we don't bite, much," another stated, grinning wickedly and running his tongue over his pale lips.

4 4 4 4 4

Sephiroth stirred. His body returned rather quickly to consciousness, his genetically altered cells forcing themselves against the drugs, being fueled by the single, subconscious desire that was quickly burning into awareness. It was the one, single thing Sephiroth felt as he sat up in the barred cage. There was no weariness, no drowsiness, only fury. Utter, complete fury raging through his veins. His jade-green eyes burned as he stood up in one swift motion.

_He dared to think he could make me his prisoner. He dared to believe he had conquered__**,**_Sephiroth thought, his fury building as each second passed._ He thought he could steal my freedom and cage me like some common animal__._He glanced down at his hip and then to the left and right of himself.

_He dared to take Masamune__!!__ But he erred greatest when he dared defy me by taking Aeris captive__!__ If he lays a single finger on her... _Sephiroth paused in his thoughts and drifted back into the shadows as he spotted a guard at the entrance of the building. The man didn't even notice the pair of rage- filled, mako eyes glowing in the darkness as he took a sip of his liquor.

gravidly

"Then I will show you how great a mistake you have made. I will make you pay so gravely that you will be begging for me to end your pathetic existence, your ..." A string of curses erupted softly from his mouth. As soon as it had ended, Sephiroth stilled completely. His mind went blank save one thing. He mentally called to Masamune. In an instant, the sword was seated in the palm of his gloved hand. In gleamed brilliantly in the moon's eerie, yet ethereal light, almost begging him to begin in his revenge.

"Let us bring death together," Sephiroth whispered. He would use no materia in this battle, just Masamune. There would be no mercy for any of them. The sword came down on the lock which barred his exit. The lock broke in two pieces, which were swiftly caught in Sephiroth's other hand before they could even reach the cement. Sephiroth calmly pushed open the door and strolled out.

The man had no sooner swallowed his drink when the movement of something silver caught the corner of his eye. He whirled, his eyes bulging in horror as the once unconscious prisoner stood calmly in front of him. Before he could even utter a sound, the blade neatly slit his throat. The man fell forward, gurgling and gagging on his blood. The guard's eyes, though dimming, were still wide with terror as Sephiroth stepped over him.

"Repulsive creature," Sephiroth murmured, leaving the now lifeless body laying in a pool of his own blood.

"What the hell!" A man shouted stumbling over the corpse five minutes later. His partner had been guarding the entrance lay dead at his feet. His eyes flew to the cage.

"Oh my god," he breathed, seeing it empty. Whirling, he flew to the building's entrance. He smashed down the red button on the control panel and instantly alarms began to blare everywhere in the dead stillness of night. He got no more than two steps when Masamune impaled his heart.

"Thank you for saving me the trouble." Sephiroth grinned as he pulled the sword upward and free, slicing through bone and muscle. Sounds of pounding footsteps reached his sensitive ears as fifteen mercenaries charged into the area, guns and swords in hand.

"Surrender yourself or we will be forced to shoot you," a burly individual shouted as the men made a circle around him.

"If you insist," Sephiroth mocked, raising up his magnificent sword.

"Fire!" shouted the man and a volley bullets flew at their silver-haired menace. But it was too late. Sephiroth had already leaped ten feet upward. He hovered momentarily in the air as the mercenaries shot each other again and again. Screams of pain and agony wracked the night air as bodies crumpled into bloodied heaps, blood spraying everywhere. Those who had been spared the deadly projectiles now faced Sephiroth as he landed gracefully behind them. He stood still for a moment, the wind blowing his silvers locks. In that brief moment, he truly looked like an angel of destruction. Then without a warning, Sephiroth charged into the clustered group of six men. None of them could have ever been prepared for the speed and vicious fury Sephiroth attacked with.

Impaling the first one, he whirled and flung the body off his sword. The long weapon slit three nearby throats as it twirled with Sephiroth's lithe form . One brave soul flew at him with an enraged cry aiming at Sephiroth's heart, but Sephiroth easily blocked his blade with a single hand holding Masamune. Toying with him, Sephiroth parried and blocked. He kept slowly advancing upon the terrified fighter until, unbeknown to the man, Sephiroth had backed him into a wall.

Sephiroth stepped left, easily dodging the sword once more. Both his hands grabbed Masamune's pommel and his drove his weapon down upon the man's outstretched arm. Tendon and bone were rendered in two and the man screamed in horror and torment at the loss of his limb. Sephiroth then struck the killing blow, stabbing the writhing man in his exposed abdomen. Sephiroth slowly turned as the body toppled to the cold cement. His mako-glowing eyes could easily spot the sole survivor racing away.

"Yes, bring them all," he whispered, advancing in the same direction.

4 4 4 4 4

"What the..." the man stopped his fingers from undoing the lock on Aeris' cage just as alarms began to sound everywhere. He and his comrades whirled as a half-crazed man flew into the prisoner hold. He was covered in blood and drenched in sweat.

"Prisoner free!" he screamed, his eyes bulging in hysteria and pointing frantically at the open door. A tall shadow feel across the opening then disappeared as quickly as it had come. The man screamed again in utter panic, tripped, got up, and ran to a back door. He threw it open and flew into the night. His thudding footsteps were suddenly silenced and quiet settled except for the mingled breaths of the men and woman inside.

One thought filled with hope and dread entered Aeris' mind. _Sephiroth. _Though she wanted to be rescued more than anything, she didn't know what condition he would be in. Would he harm her in his rage?

The four mercenaries exchanged tense glances. They hurriedly, but efficiently picked weapons off a nearby table and slowly moved to the door in crouched positions. All had submachine guns in hand and swords strapped to their backs. With speed that amazed even Aeris, they broke down the back door and began firing everywhere. They stopped after thirty seconds.

"Looks clear," one whispered hoarsely.

"Move out," the next instructed softly. Still crouching low, they crept outside, their guns shifting at every shadow. Soon they were out of sight.

Aeris' breath hitched in her throat as the sounds of the guns' report issued again. She cowered down in her prison and covered her ears as the sounds of death reached her.

_Harvey, what have you unleashed?_ She whimpered inwardly.

A single pair of footsteps could be heard. Aeris raised her head to see Sephiroth standing in the doorway, Masamune in hand and it was covered in blood. Her eyes, frightened as they were, rose to meet Sephiroth's. The hatred that had momentarily been swirling in his jaded eyes disappeared to be replaced with a tenderness. Instantly the fear left her.

The second their eyes met, Sephiroth could feel the rage in him subside as he took in the quivering form of Aeris. Running to her cage, his brought his sword down on the hinges, slicing through them like butter only to do the same to the lock. The door fell with a huge clatter and Sephiroth stepped in.

"Are you alright," he whispered softly, extending a hand to help her up. Aeris grasped it and nodded. Once on her feet, she wobbled for a second, then righted herself.

"I am now," she replied gently, smiling softly up at him. The corners of his mouth turned up as well. His hand came forward, as if on its own accord, and stroked the fly-away strands around her face. Her braid was in a haphazard mess and dirt was smeared on her face yet none of that mattered to him. Her shining eyes filled with thankfulness and her smiling, coral pink lips were all he could see.

"When did you become precious to me?" he murmured so quietly under his breath that Aeris couldn't even hear it. Suddenly his acute hearing picked up the sounds of more mercenaries gathering in the distance, breaking the moment. His body stiffened and his angered flared.

_Still a few loose ends to tie up_, he thought venomously, his head swerving over his shoulder.

"Stay here until I come back for you Aeris," he stated, turning and looking seriously at her. Aeris nodded mutely. Sephiroth grinned slightly again before running and leaving Aeris alone.

4 4 4 4 4

Harvey bolted up from dozing in as the first sounds of the alarms clamored to life. Trying to shake the disorientated feeling, he stumbled out of his leather recliner. Down below he could see men running all over the place.

"What is happening?" he groaned, the fog in his mind still heavy. Picking up his cellphone, he dialed the number.

"What is going on Victor ?" he growled.

"Haven't you heard the alarms? Prisoner escape," Victor fairly shouted back, his breath coming out in heavy gasps.

"I know that already. What I want to know is who," Harvey said between clenched teeth.

"It's Sephiroth." The words left Victor's mouth in a whispered breath. Harvey felt a shudder run down his spine.

"Harvey, you there?" The phone slipped from Harvey fingers and clattered to the ground. His mind reeled as his worst nightmare had suddenly become a reality. Gunshots caught his ears and he raced to the window, trepidation rising in him. What he saw next made his gut lurched and bile rise in his throat.

Twenty men had made a square around the escaped warrior in the empty courtyard. The wind was howling violently, its icy claws tearing madly at the molten, silver strands on Sephiroth's head. It seem to vainly be attempting to hold back the enraged man, but to no avail. Then Sephiroth struck, with the fury of a cobra. Twisting and turning, he stabbed, sliced, and beheaded anyone who dare face him. It was horrifying, disgusting, yet beautiful, this dance of death Sephiroth conducted. The raw strength and power, it riveted Harvey to the window. He was powerless under this spell of devastation. Everything about Sephiroth was flawless, his execution perfect. Never once did he falter, every stroke was cool and calculated. In a matter of minutes, the group of men dwindled to ten, in seconds to five, and then there were none.

Harvey's hands were pressed against the glass in shock as he watched everyone of his men fall. His breath came out in short gasps. Sephiroth stood alone amidst the dead, his head bowed and Masamune lowered in his hand. Slowly, the Shinra's prized SOLDIER's head raised up and he stared straight into Harvey's dilated pupils. Then he smiled, cruelly. Harvey sucked in a breath, utterly paralyzed. His eyes blinked shut and opened. To his utter terror, Sephiroth was gone. The power died in the room.

Harvey flew back from the window and whirled. Every curse he ever knew flew through his mind as well as every sin he had ever committed. It was as if the devil himself were coming to claim his soul. That's when he heard it, the deliberate, slow walk of someone walking up the lone stairway. Sweat began to pour off his body, huge droplets dripping down his forehead. Grabbing a pistol, he forced his shaking hands to load it.

Creak, creak. He knew how many steps there were. He had been counting them every since Sephiroth began to ascend.

"Fifteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, nine, six..." he mumbled incoherently to himself snatching a small dagger from his drawer.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Silence. Harvey gulped just as the moon was thrust behind a small patch of clouds. Darkness filled the room. He strained his ears. Nothing. He took a step forward as the clouds were pushed away by the wind. Harvey screamed.

"Nice to see you again, Harvey," Sephiroth said acidly standing right in front of the trembling man, his eyes gleaming eerily in the room.

"Hmm, the hunter has now become the hunted," Sephiroth chuckled evilly.

"You murderer**!**" Harvey screamed, his knife flashing out and trying to pierce Sephiroth's heart. Sephiroth's hand shot forth and grabbed Harvey wrist. With inhuman strength, he squeezed. The dagger slipped from Harvey's fingers and Sephiroth felt the satisfaction of bone being crushed.

Harvey screamed again, this time in pain. Sephiroth released him, not fully breaking his wrist. His eyes held an infuriated gaze.

"Murderer**,**" he snarled, "you are the murderer, the betrayer, poisoning this very world with your existence," Sephiroth spat.

Harvey began to back away, his eyes darting frantically around the room.

"There is no escape," Sephiroth whispered. Then with a mighty thrust he charged at Harvey, purposefully missing him by inches. Harvey flew backward in terror only to find there was no window to stop him. Sephiroth's Masamune had shattered it. Just before plummeting to his doom, Harvey grasped the slight ledge that extended under the window. With a deep breath, he released himself, this time ready for the fall. Though he had vainly tried to have his hands absorb the impact, his knees still buckled as he landed on the cement. Pain exploded throughout his body and he hissed in agony.

"No, no, please don't," he cried, struggling backward on the ground in a crawl as Sephiroth came at him again. Masamune came down and slashed the muscle on his right thigh. Another went across his abdomen, and lastly, one on his cheek. Harvey screamed and babbled pleas, yet Sephiroth continued to come. Raising Masamune high over his head, he replied.

"Now, you will die."

"Sephiroth, NO!" a voice screamed, causing him to pause. Sephiroth whirled to see Aeris, her emerald eyes brimming with unspilled tears .

"What?" he snarled.

"Please, don't do it. Don't kill him,"she cried, rushing forward to place herself between Sephiroth and their betrayer.

"Have you gone mad, Aeris? Have you completely lost your mind? He was going to turn us into Shinra, for Gaia's sake**.** He betrayed us**.** He deserves to die**.**"

"Where does it stop?" she pleaded, "Yes, he deserves death, but is it up to us to give it? When will the violence end? If we don't stop, who will? Shinra? Haven't you spilled enough blood for one night?" she whispered. "If you continue down this path, it will never end. Don't do it for me," she bowed her head, "Do it for yourself."

Sephiroth's hand quivered as he held the blade, indecision and confusion flooding his senses. Memories ,so easily forgotten, surfaced in his consciousness.

_You are a monster, Sephiroth._

..._created for the sole purpose of bringing _death...

... _You have been altered to become the idle killing machine_...

... _You have no soul, you have no heart, you have no conscience_...

... _You are an empty shell, a monster_...

_I am not a monster! _

_There is no hope for salvation for one like you._

_You're wrong, Hojo. There is salvation. No more blood tonight. I won't be your monster._

Sephiroth took in a shuddering breath. Slowly, he lowered Masamune and then sheathed it to his hip. Harvey stared up at him in shock, but Sephiroth didn't give any answer. Aeris looked down at the mercenary, her eyes stern.

"You have been given a second chance at life. Don't waste it with your previous mistakes," she said softly, her voice terse. Harvey scrambled to his feet, his eyes still filled with wonder and fear. He stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. Several times it looked like he might be wanting to speak, but the words never came out. Finally, he just nodded. With one last look at the pair, he turned and bolted. The forest quickly swallowed him.

Sephiroth continued to stand there, wordlessly, feeling rather disorientated. The blood lust had subsided along with the rage and hatred, leaving him feeling empty and exposed.

All the adrenaline that had been coursing through Aeris' veins left as well. A heavy weariness filled her limbs. The fear, relief, horror, happiness, sadness; all seemed to overload her at once. Her body swayed and she would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Sephiroth who caught her in his strong arms.

"You did it, Sephiroth," Aeris murmured her eyes fluttering as she tried to keep them open. Sephiroth didn't say anything, but only continued to stare at her. He swallowed thickly, her words resonating through him.

"We can't stay here," Aeris said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, we can't," Sephiroth responded, "but you can rest for a few minutes and then we will be on our way," he helped her up and led her over to one of the main buildings.

Inside he found a small couch and Aeris immediately took residency on it. Sephiroth, meanwhile, searched around. Going through a couple rooms, he discovered what he was looking for. In some white cabinets he found a vast assortments of dried fruit and meat which he quickly pocketed. He also grabbed some potions and ethers for Aeris and put them in a bag he had found. He tried to wrack his brain for anything else they might need. An extra canteen attracted his gaze and soon was added to the bag's contents. Throwing open some more cupboards he spotted some toilette items. Toothbrushes still in their packages were hastily snatched along with a tub of toothpaste. A bar of soap, a couple washcloths, and a plain, wooden hairbrush were tossed in as well. At least when they came across some form of water, they could clean themselves up. Truth be told, Sephiroth hated feeling dirty and unkempt. He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the thought, thinking about cleanliness. The night's insane events must have gotten more to him than he had known.

Aeris felt Sephiroth shaking her. Her drowsy eyes opened and she sat up, though a bit unsteadily.

"Time to go," Sephiroth said, gently hauling her to her feet. Aeris groaned and leaned heavily against him. With a sigh, he propelled her to the door. The frigid night air did a good job at waking her, but Aeris' body felt again like lead weights. Exhaustion had finally taken it's toll. She wearily followed Sephiroth out of the compound, wondering how she would ever be able to keep up.

_I don't think she can make it. She can barely walk , let alone run. I could, possibly, maybe, carry her, _Sephiroth thought to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Sephiroth, what about the bodies," Aeris asked faintly, her body shivering from the horrible, mangled images she had seen as they walked by. It stilled pained her that so many had died tonight and the thought of leaving them to rot was almost too much to bear.

"Harvey was evidently employed by Shinra. They will be taken care of in less than a day, Aeris. You needn't worry. Right now we need to concentrate on just escaping," Sephiroth replied quietly. Aeris nodded, satisfied by the answer. Thank goodness Shinra still had some decency.

Aeris leaned against the cold wall, eyes closed. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up. Completely surprised, Aeris couldn't help but let out a squeal. Her eyes and body instantly took into account that she was nestled close to Sephiroth's broad chest, his arm under her knees and the other under her back. Instead of complaining, though, she only looked at him in wonder. He didn't meet her gaze.

"You won't be able to travel tonight so I will carry you," Sephiroth supplied gruffly, feeling slightly uncomfortable for the arrangement _she_ had put them in. Besides, it was Aeris' fault if they felt embarrassed, she not being able to continue on. Aeris blushed, but still found her voice.

"Thanks," she mumbled as the thought, _I should get tired more often_, fluttered in her head.

Sephiroth didn't reply. Instead, he took to the treetops, leaping across them like he did so many nights ago. Aeris quickly fell asleep from the rocking motion his body created as he landed and then took to the skies again and again. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he reached and scaled half of a mountainside. Alighting in a clearing, he gently placed Aeris on the ground. Giving her one last look, he then laid down as well.

Shiver, shiver. Aeris awoke as the icy night seemed to fill her whole being. She sat up from her position on the hard earth. Her limbs shook violently and her teeth began to chatter as she tried to orientate herself. Pine trees and fir surrounded them and a few feet off, lay Sephiroth, his back to her.

Sephiroth immediately heard Aeris. The sound of her dress rustling told him she was up and her teeth, well that she was freezing. He dare not make a fire tonight, lest they should be spotted. Yet, Aeris was freezing.

Sephiroth stood up and quickly unclasped all his metal buckles, not even believing himself that he was doing this. He walked over to Aeris and sat down next to her. Aeris' head turned and looked at him, surprise written on her pale visage.

"Warm night, huh?" she chattered, trying to make a joke and failing miserably. _Why is he over here? s_he thought. Once again that night, Sephiroth shocked her. Putting an arm around her, he pulled her snugly to his left side and on the left flap of his coat. Bringing the left part and right part of the trench coat together, he buckled as many of the metal clasps as he could, cocooning Aeris beside him. She now was on her side, resting a bit on him. Pushing as best as he could all past offenses with human contact from his mind, he leaned back against the base of a fir tree and wrapped his arms around Aeris. Both sat stayed very stiff and still and didn't say a word. Finally, Aeris relaxed slightly and rested her chilled face on Sephiroth's bare chest. He involuntarily flinched from the coldness and contact, but he forced himself not to dwell on it.

"Thanks Seph," she mumbled gratefully, "I would have been an Aeris Popsicle if it weren't for you," she added in her half-delirious state. Sephiroth stiffened at her words for her lips were touching his chest as she spoke. He also quirked an eyebrow at the sudden nickname she had given him. Aeris shook her head in obvious annoyance.

"That's where you say, 'You're welcome,'" she informed him, "Men these days, no manners," she continued on as an afterthought. Sephiroth couldn't help but grin at the ridiculousness of this conversation.

"You're welcome," he replied much to Aeris' delight.

"See Seph, you can teach an old dog new tricks," she exclaimed triumphantly.

"I guess that means I'm the old dog," Sephiroth said dryly.

"Maybe," Aeris' brow creased in thought, "You sure don't look like one." Sephiroth watched as Aeris then smiled for no apparent reason. Again, silence fell between the pair, but this time it was a more relaxed one.

Aeris snuggled as close as she could, reveling in the warmth that was radiating off Sephiroth's body and currently not caring in the least bit how awkward their placement might be. It had been ages since she felt safe, comfortable, and warm. After all the trauma of the past few days, it was nice to be held. Yet, more importantly she could hear the steady beating of his heart. It comforted her. _Almost like nothing can get me because he's here. _Her face blushedas she suddenly thought how firm Sephiroth's pectoral was. It felt very, very nice and she couldn't help but rubbed her face slightly against it.

Aeris inhaled and exhaled steadily and quietly for many minutes, but unbeknown to her was the effect she was having on Sephiroth. Each breath made him feel more keenly aware of their placement and more importantly the unnerving emotions beginning to swirl in him. He had never felt this way before. He felt hot all over. He wanted to keep her close and never let go. Pressed against his battle-hardened body, she felt soft and delicate. Who knew human contact could be enjoyable and not horrible? The scent of her hair was just like in his dream. Lilac. He briefly wondered if her hair was as soft as it looked. Or was her skin as silky as it appeared. An image of caressing her arm popped up in his mind and his mouth moving down to... He immediately shoved it out of his thoughts. What was happening? He exhaled deeply, wishing he had something else to distract him. Thankfully, Aeris seemed to read his mind.

"We're friends, right Sephiroth?" she asked suddenly, her voice clearer than it had been before and her head tilted up to see him.

"I suppose so," Sephiroth finally said after a minute or two had gone by, "I never really had a friend before," he added softly. Aeris smiled up at him.

"Well, know this, no matter what I'll always be your friend and I'll always be there for you," she stated solemnly. It was in those simply words, a piece of Sephiroth's heart released.

"Thank you," he whispered. Aeris smiled gently a moment longer before her eyes closed and she started to drift off in a comfortable sleep.

"Good night Sephy."

"Good night Aeris."

Sephiroth stayed awake a little more, just staring at her and marveling how small she truly was. But where her body lacked, she made up more than enough in heart.

The more he thought, it dawned on him; He had never held, or been so close for that matter, to something so much weaker than he. He gazed at her relaxed face and knew she felt safe and protected in his arms. In that moment, the Great General Sephiroth felt content.


	9. Chapter 9: Buried Understanding

I'm back with the story! (Bloodshot eyes glazed over from writing at all hours of night) A big, big Thank You to forgiven4ever, pangpond, VIAMB, Phoenix Wings, little dog, Graceful Assassin, and Tishannia. Your reviews were wonderful as always and they warm my heart to no end when I receive them :) Thanks to all the others out there who are reading this as well. Hope you're enjoying it :)

Well I got a little sidetracked these last few days.. . I took a break from writing to do some reading and when I read, I pretty much stop everything else to finish the book as fast as possible. Took five days and read all three of the Twilight books. My friend Angel is crazy over them so I thought I would see what all the fuss was about. They're pretty good, not my favorites though. (I didn't care for Bella too much as a character. Edward was very sweet. They're fun books read for just a romance/adventure and to satisfy the total girl side of me) I'm curious how it will all end with Breaking Dawn. Strangest thing, the books are fine, but I love the author. I read her bio and think she is the coolest and really a sweet gal. She took a dream of hers, wrote for fun, created four books, and now is loved by millions; really amazing.

Well I have rattled long enough, sorry. On with my own literary piece...

Chapter Nine- Buried Understanding

Rufus stood alone in the massive office, the office which was once his father's. Golden sunlight filtered in the large room from the broad windows. Rufus' blue eyes glanced about the room. Various items from Wutai adorned the walls, commemorating his father's victory over the small, proud nation. Other things were set up to show off the powerful empire President Shinra had built. Rufus' fingers trailed the length of the hand-carved mahogany desk as he strolled. The office was lasciviously decorated in gold and burgundy colors. Yet, when it was all said and done, all the money, all the power, all the glory was worth nothing once you were dead. It was rather a pity, to be murdered by the very people you were trying to win over. President Shinra's relations with the masses were strained no matter how hard he tried to win them over with money. Money could never fully conceal his father's selfish, greedy heart. Now it was Rufus' turn. But instead of being murdered because of uncontrolled desires and greed, he would be smarter than President Shinra. He intended to live and to see his wants fulfilled.

Arcamondeez strolled coolly down the corridors of Shinra Headquarters, designer shoes barely making a sound on the marble hall. The news of Sephiroth's and the Ancient, Aeris', escape hadn't been very desirable, but it hadn't trouble him either. Years of patient waiting and a disciplined mind had calculated this as nothing more than a slight ruffle on the endless yards of fabric called fate. Nothing could change destiny. Actually he knew it was bound to happen and was pleased. Even with all his intellectual genius, Hojo lacked the ability to understand and sympathize with humans which made him an exceptional scientist. But Hojo's pride was his weakness, his stupidity his curse. Hojo simply couldn't alter his finest experiment into nothing more than an extremely advanced robot. He had wanted the creature to worship him like a lowly man groveling in the shadow of a deity. Well Hojo would pay for his shortcomings in full. Arcamondeez smiled wickedly. He passed before the oak double doors, adjusted his tie, and smoothed back a couple loose, brown strands of hair. He pushed open the doors. Time for his meeting with the late Shinra President's arrogant son.

"Prompt as usual, Arcamondeez," Rufus said coolly, his right hand's fingertips resting lightly on the desk of the deceased President Shinra.

"One has to be in my position. You never know what could happen if you're late," Arcamondeez replied as equally calm, though his voice held a twinge of ice. Both eyed the other for the briefest of seconds, eyes calculating and wary. Then Rufus nodded, walking out from behind his newly acquired desk , an arm behind his back.

"Yes, my father always trusted you as his advisor. Your punctual business manner always appealed to him as well as your infinite knowledge." Rufus paused. "I have heard some offhand rumors," _Actually first-hand words of drunk SOLDIERS_, " that a dangerous prisoner or two has escaped from Shinra. Could you shed any light on the matter?" he finished thinly.

"Oh, that," Arcamondeez replied with a disarming yet still**,** cold smile, seething inwardly. _How did hear about them?_ "A simple prisoner transfer gone awry." _Maybe I will need to keep a closer eye on him. He could cause me problems like his father._ "Two disreputable characters who had tried to destroy a reactor broke free during a slight diversion in the transfer. It was only for a few minutes, but they were captured and put safely in custody again."

Rufus smiled acidly. _Really Arcamondeez, quite a different version._

"Excellent," Rufus said, seeming pleased, "Now do you have any leads on the murderer or murderers of my father," Rufus asked, purposefully letting the smallest bit of hopefulness creep into his tone. _Time to play the naïve, unassuming card. _

It was Arcamondeez's turn to smile.

"Yes, in fact, this is the very matter I wished to discuss with you. They're a fanatical group called Avalanche. Shinra haters and extremists. They believe Shinra is draining the planet of its life by using the mako. At least that's one of their excuses besides hating Shinra's control. They have caused us numerous problems like the murder of your father and destroyed reactors. They're consider a top priority," Arcamondeez supplied, his deep voice smooth and convincing.

Rufus rubbed his chin, taking in Arcamondeez's words.

"What is your advice on the matter?" Rufus queried.

"I believe you should devote your time to finding and eliminating these radicals before things get out of hand more than they already have. It would be a pity to end up just like your father. He became too lax and trusting in his own power not to even have bodyguards, " Arcamondeez replied, unsympathetically. _Kidnapped and murder__ed_ _in a common alleyway. What a tragedy._

"I would like to get the Turks on this matter immediately," Rufus stated firmly.

"Good choice," Arcamondeez agreed. Then looking down at his watch he said nonchalantly,

"Excuse me sir, but I have to meet with the department of science."

"Of course. Thank you, Arcamondeez. I'm glad to have your assistance and expertise." Rufus curtly nodded, turning to face the window.

Arcamondeez left the room, once again shutting the large doors behind him. _Foolish, naïve boy. _He smirked. Maybe Rufus wouldn't be that big of a problem after all.

_I never did like him, _Rufus thought sitting down at his desk and turning to his computer, _Avalanche, huh. We will see, Arcamondeez, we will see. Two can play this game of deception. _

4 4 4 4 4

The morning air was still, yet cool and refreshing as a new day began. The first rays of dawn touched the slumbering pair, causing Sephiroth to stir. His green eyes opened languorously. As his senses and mind became more aware, he noticed absently he had slept longer than usual. Instead of gray, his eyes were met with pink and orange hues splashed across the sky. A sigh caused his head to gaze downward, reminding him he was not alone. A small grin played across his lips as he took in the sight of Aeris' sleeping. His left arm was still wrapped loosely around her waist while his right was currently propping him in an upright position. After a second, his right hand came forward and unclasped some of the metal buckles. He breathed a sigh of relief, it had been rather constricting.

He knew they should be moving on, but for some reason he didn't rouse Aeris. After so many days of grueling traveling, he felt a brief pause was necessary. Besides he hadn't reflected in days. He was so caught up in escaping he hadn't had a bit of time to conduct one of his usual habits.

Spending so many years alone, reflecting had become a huge part of his life. Being gifted with a brilliant mind, but not being able to share it with anyone, he mused and thought continually to himself. It actually saved his sanity.

_I really don't know anything about her. She has a home and mother in Midgar, she's a Cetra, she's wanted by Shinra, and chased often by the Turks. Where does she get her bizarre ideas on life? Last night just proved my point again. People are selfish, disgusting animals. I remember Hojo saying the world is a dark, cruel place that I would never want to be__a part__ of. Ha, crueler than him? He __replied yes. At least I can understand how you became the way you are Hojo. _ Aeris suddenly mumbled in her sleep, severing Sephiroth's thoughts.

"Five more minutes mom," she garbled. Then she smiled slightly, snugging her head closer to his neck. Her left hand also had found its way to resting on Sephiroth's chest, and it slowly, gently roved over the broad expanse.

Sephiroth felt the heat return to his body and a pleasant tingling sensation course through him. He was becoming more accustomed to these strange sensations. The thought to stroke her hair once more flickered in his mind and he was about to, when he paused. His hand was encased in his leather glove with flecks of dried blood on it. He couldn't touch her like this. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he took the glove between his teeth, and pulled it off. The sight that greeted him caused him to involuntarily shudder. The branded tattoo glared at him.

_My dream of freedom is finally my reality. I will never give up it. I will never let my life be dictated again; I don't know how I endured it for so long. And I will never let this become Aeris' fate. She is far too pure to be tainted by them. Yes, she is strong, but she would never last in their hands. Her spirit would be broken forever. _

The dominant urgency flared up in him.

"Aeris, time to go," he said, not noticing how roughly he was shaking her. It was his first time waking someone up.

Aeris' emerald eyes flashed open as her brain try to make sense of the sudden movement. She could hear Sephiroth's voice, though it seemed faraway.

"What's with the earthquake, Seph?" she groaned, picking up her head. Sunlight and birds chirping greeted her senses. It was far too bright and happy while she was still so tired and disorientated. She groaned again and dropped her head back on Sephiroth's body.

"No you don't," Sephiroth muttered, undoing the rest of the buckles. He continued to rattle Aeris until she squirmed away on her own accord.

"Okay, I'm up," she sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "You didn't have to get so pushy about it," she added sourly, standing and straightening some of the rumples on her dress.

"No, I did have to get a little pushy," Sephiroth smirked, getting to the upright position and adjusting his leather trench coat. His mischievous streak had kicked in again and the urge to see her cheeks turn that red shade couldn't be smothered. Aeris certainly brought out the strangest things in him. He was experiencing emotions he had never felt before and he couldn't stop them even if he tried nor did he want to. It seemed like all the humanity in him that had been suppressed all those years was bursting forth and all he could do was go for the ride.

"I think you would have been more than happy to stay in your current position Aeris," he continued coming closer to her, the bag from last night in his left hand. Bending down slightly, he brought his face close to the side of her head. He could hear her breathing becoming slightly erratic as his lips were a mere inch away from her ear.

Aeris gulped as she felt the Sephiroth's breath on her ear. It was deliciously unnerving to have him so close. Curse her stupid girl hormones. Those traitors. Her heart suddenly began to beat faster and she vaguely wondered if he knew what he was doing to her.

"With your hand wandering over my chest," he whispered as Aeris let out a gasp. He pulled back in triumphant, wanting to see his handy work. Aeris' cheeks were indeed a flaming crimson color and her exquisite green eyes were widened in shock.

"I did that?" she exclaimed under her breath. It wasn't her fault her fingers had a mind of their own! She was sleeping for Pete's sake. Darn Sephiroth. Always noticing those things and embarrassing her. Well, he wasn't going to have the full satisfaction, not this time. Aeris smiled slightly to herself.

"Hmm, Sephiroth, I didn't know you had a sense of humor," she replied easily. Sephiroth grinned down at her. _Well, that was unexpected, _he thought, no retort coming to mind. An unsaid truce passed between the two. Sephiroth's hand dug into his bag and pulled out some dried fruit.

"Here's some breakfast," he said, handing her an assortment of dried apricots, apple slices, and blueberries.

"Thank you," she replied, quickly and neatly nibbling down her pile.

"Your welcome," Sephiroth said quietly before taking a bite of his own. Aeris' head shot up.

"Did you just say what I think you said," she queried in bewilderment.

"Don't you remember last night? I was the old dog named Seph who you taught some manners to," Sephiroth answered.

"Yeah," Aeris said, nodding her lips pressed against her right hand. She giggled. "I was really tired. Do you mind if I call you Seph? But I have no problem calling you Sephiroth if that's what you want."

Sephiroth thought about it as he shouldered the bag and sheathed Masamune. A nickname for him? It seemed rather foreign, but she was a close companion to him. _Yet, don't nicknames mean signs of affection for one another? I think I either heard or read about that somewhere. Then again it would be nice._

"Alright," he said, taking a sip from the water canteen. Aeris beamed. The two began their trek.

4 4 4 4 4

Tseng carefully picked his way through the pile of bodies the SOLDIER grunts had created. It had been just a few hours since they had arrived and it had been nothing short of disgusting. A mercenary named Harvey had certainly given a cryptic message. He didn't give any details, just the last location of Sephiroth and Aeris, a compound in the forest. The man sounded absolutely terrified and had hung up almost immediately.

Tseng sighed. Forty bodies, slaughtered by one man. _The poor fools, _he thought bitterly. They never knew they had dug their own graves by trying to capture Sephiroth. His eyes hardened. And Sephiroth was freely running across the planet. Tseng had long known of Sephiroth's hatred for humans. Hojo had created that flawlessly. _The perfect SOLDIER. None greater or finer than him. _ Now Sephiroth was free to do as he pleased. Would he start killing for spite? Tseng couldn't let that happen. Plus the name of Shinra could be fully destroyed if the company's poster boy for winning the Wutai war was suddenly a crazed murderer.

"Elena and Rude are on their way. They should be here in a couple of hours," Reno said, strolling up to their leader. Tseng just nodded.

"Quite the mess, huh. I guess old Sephiroth hasn't lost his edge with numerous opponents," Reno continued to the silent man beside him. He took a sidelong glance at Tseng.

"What I don't understand is why is there one alive? Sephiroth's good. He wouldn't make a mistake like that. Why would he leave one to show us his trail after doing so much work to conceal his escape? You don't think he had a conscience attack?" Reno gave a mirthless chuckle.

"Or is he toying with us? Luring us for sport?" Tseng said quietly, his voice cold. Reno shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Your guess is as good as mine boss." Reno shrugged, trying to sound indifferent. "Hey, do you think Aeris is still with him?"

"I have no doubt," Tseng replied tersely.

"Do you think she's safe with him? Is he keeping her against her will?" Reno asked hesitantly.

"For her sake, I hope not. There are just too many unanswered questions**,** Reno and we will only know the truth once we capture them." Tseng started to walk away.

"Have you gone through all the computer files and downloaded the information this mercenary Harvey had?" he said without turning once to look at Reno.

"Yeah boss." Reno said.

"Good," Tseng replied, entering one of the main buildings. Reno was left to watch the grunts continue their messy work.

_I hope this mission is over soon. Being the garbage guy is never fun. This whole job just seems messed up. I need a drink and a raise_, Reno thought grudgingly as he trudged away.

4 4 4 4 4

After intervals of running and walking, they were finally walking again. Aeris was relieved. When she was home, she wasn't going to buy that green dress with her saved up money. No sir. She was going to get herself a comfortable pair of shoes that actually fit her feet properly. These brown garden boots had to be at least two sizes too big! She could feel the blisters all over her feet and the ones that had popped. It hurt like the dickens to keep up with Sephiroth.

Speaking of Sephiroth... Aeris could feel a more changes in him, though she had never voiced it. They were subtle, slowly coming forth, the layers unraveling. It was the little changes in him she noticed and they meant the most to her. It was the way he acknowledged her as an equal, the way he would smile as he teased her, the way his eyes would lose a bit of their hardness and bitterness when he looked at her, the way his voice had lost his coldness when he talked to her. It seemed the farther they got from Shinra, the more human he became.

_Kindness and compassion can go a long way. _She smiled some. _Proves my point, miracles can happen even to the most coldest, hardened of souls. Most just need and want someone to reach out and care. Maybe he would like to try a piece of my mom's pie when we reach Midgar. I wonder what mom would think of him. 'Look what I dragged home! Yeah, he looks intimidating, but he's gotten better. He was ten times scarier before. Don't worry, he doesn't bite unless you're involved with Shinra. We're still working on that.'_

"Aeris?"

"Hmm, I'm sorry Sephiroth, were you saying something? I sort of got caught up in my thoughts," Aeris replied, her face flushing.

"Indeed," Sephiroth said with a shake of his head, causing his long, silver hair to ripple like waves. _His hair is beautiful, _Aeris thought, marveling how nice it still looked with all the 'roughing it' they were doing. _I wonder if it is as silky as it appears. Would he let me..._

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little about your home in Midgar," Sephiroth repeated.

"My home? Really?" Aeris said puzzled. _Sephiroth is interested in my life?_

"Alright," she continued, her hands clasped behind her back and a bounce in her step.

"I live in Sector 5 of the Midgar slums with my mom. It's not as bad as you might think. It can be rather ugly, worn down, and dark at times if you really look at. Sort of like the people there. Then you can find some spots that are really special. Well I did. It's an abandoned church with a sagging roof that has a massive hole in it. That's a whole other story in itself. In this church there's a patch of dirt where I grow flowers, the only flowers in all of Midgar or at least in the slums. I sell them and the money helps mom and I keep ourselves afloat. I also like to brighten a person's life with them." She paused to look at her attentive listener. His head was slightly bent forward and cocked to one side, seeming to take it all in.

"Why do the flowers only grow in the church?" He queried curiously.

"I really don't know." Aeris' brow furrowed, "Maybe that's where the planet hasn't been polluted or it could be my Cetra blood. I have a natural green thumb." She smiled modestly, before her eyes became cautious and serious.

"Sephiroth, could you tell me about your life?" She whispered quietly, barely loud enough for normal human ears to hear. Sephiroth stiffened and his own eyes instinctively hardened at the innocent request. He walked more briskly, undecided. Suppressed memories seeped into his system, poisoning his composure. The anger and resentment he felt wasn't because of her or her query. His past was something he never shared, locked in the vaults of his soul. It had made him strong, but at a price, small pieces of his heart slowly dissolving with the days.

Aeris could feel the change almost immediately. The barriers that had been coming down suddenly flared up in full force. She unconsciously winced at the anger and bitterness that seemed to radiate from him. She knew better than to ask, yet something in her had urged her. She didn't know why the hidden pieces needing revealing, but the strange prompting told her there was a reason. It gave her enough courage to ask and she waited quietly.

Sephiroth exhaled sharply, wrestling inwardly. Should he tell her anything or not? His defenses had been weakened by her. He couldn't deny it. She was so different from the others, always kind and honest, never hurting him. Should he allow her more of himself than what he had already given? Another memory drifted by, making everything else pale for a moment. His dream. Her words. _You don't have to be alone._

"I grew up in the Shinra labs," he said, his voice low and tense, "I have always been there, since the beginning of my existence. A human lab rat used exclusively for scientific experimentation." He could feel Aeris stiffening as well beside him.

He waited for it, the pity to come, the sympathy so his justification could be swift and merciless. He knew how to handle those accursed, false emotions. He could then throw them in her face and stop opening up his buried past. He waited, but it never came.

Aeris was silent, head slightly bowed and her eyes as solemn and unreadable as his. The fury he had been prepared to release on her dissolved. Her silence prompted him to continue.

" My only purpose for existing was to take life. I was trained to be a first class SOLDIER. I surpassed even that," he stated with defiance . "I became the greatest for I was genetically altered. Every cell in my body has been twisted in one way or another by Hojo. How I hate him," he hissed, his fists balling at his sides.

"He experimented on me mercilessly, continually. At first the pain was unbearable. Then as time wore on, I trained my mind and body to become numbed and almost immune to it, though it was never fully possible." The lovely contours of his elegant face continued to twist into horrible glowers. He smiled acidly at his next words.

"Then President Shinra started the war against Wutai, the greedy, egotistical, swine. Ha, all for publicity and to gain the people of Midgar's love. I was sent to end it after he discovered he had overreached his power, overstepped his boundaries with that little spit of a people. Hojo had always kept me near, his prize. Unleashing me on Wutai was the biggest mistake he ever made." He laughed cruelly.

"Oh, I did end it Aeris. I released the hell that _they_ had inflicted on me in the labs. I enjoyed it, the power I had and I momentarily forgot all the tortures that had made me. But what I loved was the long repressed freedom. I was free. I could do anything. No one to dictate me, control me. After the battle, I was returned to the Shinra labs, but forever changed. I knew freedom. It was like a drug. I began to slowly break from the mental confines instilled in me. My dream, freedom. Now it is my reality." His lips curled into a small, hard smile. Still silence fell upon his ears. Aeris hadn't said a word.

The pleasure at his previous words dissipated swiftly as he continued. Pain now gripped ruthlessly at the shards in his heart. Unconsciously his voice betrayed his feelings.

"I have been alone almost all my life. I have no recollection of my parents or knowledge of my origins. No companionship to speak of. I have always been different, a freakish creature of science," he muttered. His voice was hollow and empty despite the attempt hatred had tried in masking it. Some things could not be hidden by hatred. Even at the core of the most wretched person, humanity still resided. The need to connect to another, to be cared for. Silence came between the pair, the minutes dragging by.

Aeris' voice startled him. His head turned sharply to stare at her bowed one. Her voice was low and almost unrecognizable to him for it was practically akin to his own.

"I ,too, have known and felt what you have, though on varying degrees. I, too, have lost both my parents. I never knew my father," she stated, her head raising slowly up to meet his gaze. Sadness flicked in her emerald eyes.

"I was in the Shinra labs once, long ago when I was just a young child. My mother, Ifalna, and I both had been captured and brought to Hojo," her voice shook and her right hand came up to move the braid of hair resting on her neck. In bold, black ink, permanently staining her smooth, creamy skin was the tattoo, Cetra02. Sephiroth's eyes widen slightly in astonishment. She let go of her hair and smiled wistfully.

"I can't recall much but the fear and despair my mother felt. It seemed to crush my very spirit," she paused, meeting his alarmed gaze. She shallowed thickly before continuing.

"I don't know who or how, but someone helped us escape. I can barely remember it, fleeting images and feelings. The frigid night air, the stars wheeling overhead, and suddenly my mother was hurt badly. She was dying and there was nothing I could do." Her eyes began to mist despite her best efforts not to cry. She inhaled shakily then exhaled slowly, releasing some of the pain and tension.

"Somehow we weren't captured again and before my mother died, a woman named Elmyra Gainsborough found us. My mother had her promise to care for me and Elmyra did without a second's hesitation." A fond smile tugged at the corner of her cheeks.

"Elmyra has been the mother I never had. I could never ask for a greater gift than being her daughter. Maybe that's why I hate death so much. I know how fragile life is, how quickly it can be snatched away," she continued gently, her voice softer and sweeter than it had ever been before.

" I ,too, have been alone a good part of my life, Sephiroth," Aeris murmured. "I have felt the sting of rejection on a lesser scale. When I was little, I would sometimes go off to talk to the planet. No one could understand me except Elmyra. Almost all the children at school thought I was weird and strange, something not to be associated with. It hurt, ached, to be thought of like that, judged without even knowing me. It was hard not to become bitter about it, Sephiroth, very hard," she smiled wryly.

Sephiroth listened in surprise and wonder. There truly was no bitterness in her words, no hatred in her eyes. _How is that possible? _

"Funny thing about bitterness though. It is like a poison you drink and you wait for the other person to die. But it is you, that slowly gets eaten away, not the other person." Sephiroth regarded her serene expression through his jaded eyes.

"What stopped you from becoming bitter?" he asked quietly, his eyes averting hers.

"Reaching out to people, regardless. Loving them even when they didn't. Instinctively I knew it was the only way, especially if I wanted my heart to continue on and have a happy life. It worked and I have never regretted it." A silence fell between the two as they continued to walk slowly. Unknowingly, both their thoughts were on the other and a realization began to dawn on them.

"You and I aren't so different Sephiroth," Aeris said, her musical voice low, but lighter. Sephiroth nodded.

"No, we aren't," he whispered. The pain in his heart ebbed quietly back along with the memories, anger, and hatred though none were fully forgotten.

An unspoken understanding seemingly passed through their hearts. A connection formed from the similar circumstances they both had endured. Together they found comfort in the knowledge they weren't alone, the other understood.

Their bodies seemed to move on their own accord nearer until their arms and hands were scant inches from the other. Slowly their fingers touched and their knuckles brushed. The backs of their hands caressed the other for a second. Aeris couldn't keep back her smile as Sephiroth's longer fingers delicately trailed down her hand and intertwined his gloved digits with her own.

"I'm glad I met you Aeris," Sephiroth said as they walked hand in hand.

"So am I," she replied and Sephiroth could feel the familiar warmth course through his veins from her hand. This time, he didn't resist it.


	10. Chapter 10: Complications

Hey everyone, next chapter at last! I decided I won't say much at the moment, simply post it and let everyone read.

Thank you, thank you to VIAMB, pangpond, little dog, forgiven4ever, KyuubiPandoraChan, and Nocturne Eclipse !!! Your reviews mean so much to me and I really appreciated them. Thank you also to those of you who are reading. I hope you're having a good time with my story. Have a great day everyone, Dreams of Faith.

Chapter Ten- Complications

"Do you have any companions in Midgar?" Sephiroth asked quietly, after an hour of silence had elapsed. They still continued hand in hand. They had already reached the peak of one of the smaller mountains and were beginning to descend. The valley below was obscured from view by the many trees.

"You mean friends? Yes, I do," Aeris replied, smiling fondly, "We're a rather diverse bunch of people who all came together. Have you ever heard of Avalanche?" Aeris asked. Sephiroth shook his head.

"That's the group I'm a part of and that's where I met everyone. It was started by Barret Wallace who's a big, black guy. Large and intimidating-looking, but he's really very sweet under the macho man. There's also Cloud Strife, an ex-SOLDIER, Tifa Lockhart, a bar maid, Vincent Valentine who's an ex-Turk, Yuffie Kisaragi, the Wutai princess, and Cid Highwind, an airship captain. We're opposed to Shinra and what it's doing to the planet. That's the main issue everyone has besides the personal reasons. Unbeknown or known to Shinra, the mako they use in their SOLDIERS is actually being taken from the planet's lifestream. They're draining Gaia and the planet is dying. We have tried to reason with them, but you know Shinra. They have this huge God-complex. You don't mind me talking like this because now that you have me started, I can rattle on for hours," Aeris asked nervously. Sephiroth grinned a bit.

"No, I don't mind." Aeris relaxed and let out a breath she had unconsciously been holding.

"Phew, good. Alright then, anyways with Cloud Strife, who's our current leader and an ex-SOLDIER, we have been taking more drastic measures. We have started bombing reactors."

"Cloud Strife," Sephiroth suddenly interjected, "could you tell me a little more about him**?**" Aeris nodded, wondering what had interested Sephiroth in him.

"Well, years back he had joined SOLDIER to prove he could he was strong enough **to** protect Tifa, his childhood friend and love. When they were kids, an accident had happened on the mountains with Tifa that almost killed her. Mr. Lockhart blamed him for the mishap which Cloud was completely innocent of," Aeris paused, her eyes having a pleading look in them. "Oh and Seph, please don't mention any of this, he might be embarrassed."

"Don't worry, it's safe with me," Sephiroth replied, trying to keep back a smile. Who the heck was he going to tell anyway?

"Thank you. Anyways, he didn't make it to becoming a First Class SOLDIER. I think he was a grunt or something." Her brow furrowed in deep concentration. "He mentally couldn't handle the requirements to make it higher in the ranks or something like that. Then the war against Wutai broke out and he was sent over." Aeris paused and her voice lowered to a whisper.

"He never did tell me all the atrocities he saw, but towards the close, he was sickened beyond belief. Shinracreated lies just to start a war on such an honorable, little nation. He deserted and began to return home. He never made it. He was ambushed by Wutai ninjas. He tried to tell them that he didn't want to fight, but they wouldn't listen. Somehow he killed all his foes after hours of battle, at least fifty. He was hurt badly, but continued on. Another skirmish ensued, and this time, he barely made it through. He was left for dead until Zack found him."

Sephiroth's head snapped so quickly to the right he was sure he had given himself whiplash.

"Zack?" he queried in astonishment. Aeris took his exclamation as him wanting her to elaborate on the latest character in her story.

"His full name is Zack Fair, a First Class SOLDIER. Zack became best friends with Cloud and when he discovered the note Cloud left saying he was deserting, he went after him. It's a good thing because Cloud was barely alive. Zack carried him all the way back to camp and didn't tell anyone about Cloud deserting. Instead he said Cloud was on patrol and was ambushed. Immediately Cloud was whisked away back to Shinra Headquarters for intensive care." Aeris shivered.

"He never made it to the hospital. Instead Hojo got his twisted hands on him. He was intrigued how this simple, lowly grunt had dispatched altogether a hundred of the finest Wutai warriors. Also Hojo was out of 'specimens' on which to work. Zack became worried and suspicious when Cloud didn't return after a few months. He had heard the horror stories about Hojo and finally went to investigate. He found an almost 'vegetable' state Cloud in a test chamber," Aeris gulped and took in a deep breath, trying not think what would have happened if Cloud were left forever in Hojo's grasp.

"One day Cloud disappeared. Hojo never did know what happened and no one knows it was Zack who freed him and took him back to Sector 7 of Midgar, thank Gaia." Aeris said a little vehemently, her face stern. "It took almost a year for Cloud to return to a functioning, normal human being. He was really messed up, especially his memory. Some of his subconscious blurred the lines of who he was and he thought he was Zack. He even acted like Zack, adopting Zack's habits and mannerisms. He still has a few of Zack quirks that he hasn't lost." Aeris' voice softened, her eyes shimmering before she began the last part of her tale.

" Zack dropped Cloud off at the 7th Heaven Bar to have a friend of his care for Cloud. Turns out it was Tifa, Cloud's childhood friend, who saved his mind. She was with him through it all, caring for him and helping him remember. Tifa asked Cloud to join Avalanche and he sort of fell into the leadership role," Aeris paused, her eyes dreamy. "I am so happy for them. They have always loved each other and they're finally together. I think it might even be getting a little serious, such as marriage," Aeris sighed blissfully.

"I wasn't around for this all. I'm actually the newest member of Avalanche," she grinned. "Zack asked me if I wanted to be in after we were friends for a few months. Our first meeting was rather unconventional. Well things with Zack are always different. He actually crashed through the roof in my church," Aeris giggled. "We've been friends ever since. Anyways my job is sort of the one who keeps the peace and makes sure nothing gets too extreme and out of hand..."

"You know Zack Fair?" Sephiroth's exclaimed incredulously, not being able to keep silent any longer. He released her hand and paused to stare at Aeris' bewildered face.

"Do you?" She replied, her eyes wide in disbelief as Sephiroth nodded. _Wow, this is really weird_, Aeris thought with the shake of her head. _My best friend Zack knows the Great General Sephiroth and he never told me._

"Small world," Aeris chuckled, bemused by the sudden revelation.

"Very small," Sephiroth muttered, "He never mentioned you."

Aeris rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he never told me about you, either. We'll have to have a little talk with Zachary about keeping us from having the pleasure of getting to know one another. Hoarding us to himself, the jerk," she jested, crossing her arms over her chest in mock annoyance. The action caused Sephiroth to chuckle and the sound made Aeris feel very warm inside.

"So is it safe to say you and Zack were like friends?" Aeris ventured hesitantly, twisting a bit of hair around her index finger. Sephiroth shrugged and resumed walking down the mountain in a zig zag pattern.

"Yes, though I wasn't much of one. I don't do well with human companionship. I have no idea what he saw in me, but he was persistent. Always trying to lighten me up when we practiced. He did some really crazy things." Sephiroth shook his head.

"Sounds like Zack. Forever trying to make life better for everyone," Aeris agreed.

"You're the only other person who has actually gotten close to me beside him, but even with him, I kept him at sword's length," Sephiroth murmured thoughtfully, before his face relaxed.

" Maybe you got your annoying habit of chattering about mindless things from him," Sephiroth teased, twisting his head around to see Aeris try to glare at him. He chuckled again at her heated expression, enjoying the feel of the sound leaving his throat. Aeris couldn't help but grin at him.

_I'm going to miss him when I get back to Midgar; his understanding, his teasing, his little acts of thoughtfulness, his strength, and his good looks. _The truth sobered her up a bit. She hadn't really given much thought to it, but she wouldn't be with him for long. A very small ache throbbed in her heart. He was the first person with whom she felt completely herself, all her secrets laid bare before him and he accepted her as she was. _Not that my friends are cruel or mean, they're positively wonderful, but they have always seen me as weak and delicate, someone __who_ _needs to be protected and not able to fend for myself. Yet Sephiroth doesn't. It's nice. Why does destiny have to be so insensitive? It gives you something special, only to __take it__ away. Oh stop__**,**__ Aeris before you get yourself all emotional. Just enjoy the time you have together. Sometimes people are put in your life for you to better their existence__s__, not __yours__._

"I just thought of another good thing that happened because Shinra captured me," Aeris suddenly piped up. Sephiroth sighed deeply.

"And before you say 'Really' in that deadpan voice of yours, hear me out," she continued smartly. Sephiroth smirked. She could be so feisty, always full of surprises. It was a rather appealing characteristic of hers.

"When I was in the slums, I used to dream of fresh air, sunlight, and being able to explore the world. One of my dreams has come true, not exactly how I would have planned it though," she said with a shrug and smile.

"I mean think about it**,** Sephiroth. It's so beautiful in these mountains," she exclaimed, "The trees are so green and alive looking, the air so clear, and the sky. Have you seen anything more blue than that? This place just feels alive. Doesn't it make you want to sing from the top of your lungs and dance all day?" She gave a twirl with her arms upraised for emphasis. She stopped a little in front of him, her eyes shining.

"Or not?" She giggled at the expression on his face. _He must think I have two heads or something._

"No, I never noticed it before." His head swiveled about and in that moment his senses seemed to be awakened. He could hear the birds joyfully singing their melodies, he could smell the earth, grass, and flowers mingling together, their delicate fragrances entering his nostrils. Then his eyes returned to Aeris.

The wind was tugging at her chestnut hair which was in a messy braid. The corners of her rosy lips were pulled up as she looked back at him. In her face, he finally discerned what seemed to be emanating from her whole being, pure happiness. It spread from herself to him. His heart seemed to slow as the realization dawned on him. She was beautiful. Everything about her. It was an image he would forever commit to memory.

"Aeris, I have a question," Sephiroth said as they resumed walking, nearing the valley below.

"Yes, Seph?"

"You, um, believe that love is the answer to every problem, right? The answer to all the bad things in the world and humanity in general. How can that be possible? If love were the answer, why isn't everyone giving it and everything..." He waved his hand trying to find the proper word, "right?" Aeris grinned a little at his question which caused him to feel a bit irritated that she seemed to already have a reply.

"Oh love is the answer, but here's the thing. People have a free will. Because of that free will they can choose to accept love or not. They can choose to give it or not," She shrugged. "Most don't and we still have a troubled world. Not everyone can be helped," she finished, her voice sadder. Sephiroth didn't say anything, mulling over her words. What she said did make sense. He shook his head; he would file this away for later pondering.

4 4 4 4 4

Rufus' cold eyes stared hard at the computer screen. At first he had been surprised, but as the shock wore off, suspicion took its place.

**"**Restricted information, Mr. President. Clearance code needed.**"** Those were the words in bold print over the data he was currently trying to retrieve, the whereabouts of a certain group of his Turks he suddenly couldn't reach.

He leaned back in his chair, thoughtful. Now he couldn't even access information on his own employees nor know the mission his number one Turk, Tseng, was on. The whole thing felt odd, tampered with, but why? What was the purpose? His eyes instinctively narrowed as he thought of only one person who would do this. Arcamondeez. Calm, calloused, intelligent, and deceptive were the words that came to mind when he thought about his new advisor.

"Just the words I would use to describe myself," he murmured, a cold tremor in his tone. He smiled thinly. That knowledge to the average person would be inconsequential, but to Rufus it was invaluable. It gave him an edge to a person who was suddenly becoming a threat in his mind. He could handle someone like himself. He just had to do a little reasoning and answers would come. He stood up in one fluid motion to pace his spacious office.

_If I were Arcamondeez, why would I lie to my new President about the dangerous prisoners I knew escaped? Why would I so strenuously encourage him to find a terrorist group instead of them with the Turks when the finest Turks are missing and can't be reached? What am I hiding? Is this all a diversion for something much bigger? _Rufus stopped in mid stride, his brow furrowed. Suddenly his office felt too quiet, almost like the walls were listening. He sauntered back to his computer screen and logged off the page. Maybe someone was watching his every move right now. He would need to be more careful to not arouse anything. He wouldn't ask about the Tseng, Elena, Reno, and Rude and why he couldn't get in touch with them.

He drummed his fingers on the wooden desk. He needed answers. No, he needed the truth. Answers were easy to come by in this world. Well, he did have a connection, someone Arcamondeez didn't know about and couldn't interfere with. Rufus smiled again, not as thinly this time. It was more smug, satisfied. He left his office without a moment's deliberation. Shinra Headquarters' receptionist was informed the President was returning home. She wasn't privy, though, to the information that he would be leaving for a private trip the minute he reached his mansion. No one would.

4 4 4 4 4

The light rapping on the screen door caused Steven Knoff to stop reading the novel in his weathered, but strong hands. With the grace of a cat that belied his age, he soundlessly arose from the red, modern couch, placing the book on a glass coffee table. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, leaving deep creases on his face as he opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President," he stated formally, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he queried politely as he stepped back to allow Rufus entrance.

"Something money and power can't buy," Rufus replied with a smile, surveying the orderly, masculine living room. The red furniture set was accented by black lamps and black table legs that held up the glass table tops. A couple stacks of books were neatly arranged and a sleek, black phone was attached to the wall. There was no TV or stereo set.

Steven chuckled at the reply, motioning to Rufus to make himself comfortable. Rufus settled into one of the red armchairs near him, across from Steven's seat.

"Having problems as the new President already?" he said, his manner relaxed. "Would you like anything to drink? I have lemon water, ice cold beer, wine..." he trailed off on his offer as Rufus shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said still smiling, but his voice had turned professional. Steven picked up on the tone immediately. He sank down on his original chair.

"What do you need, sir?" Steven asked, his voice collected. Even though Rufus was years younger than himself, he still gave Rufus respect since he was the leading power in Midgar.

"Information." It was all Rufus needed to say. Steven stiffened slightly, taking in the implications of that single word.

"Ah," Steven muttered. This was the point where money and power were useless. Friendship was worth its weight in gold.

"I know you have been a retired Turk for ten years, but I also know you keep up with every scrap of useful gibberish spoken," Rufus continued, "What can you tell me about Avalanche?"

Steven's eyes became hardened like glass marbles, his old Turk nature replacing his laid-back manner.

"Their claims about the planet are true," Steven said, his voice emotionless, "Shinra should take notice. They have good reasons for what they are doing. They are here in Midgar. Checking out an abandoned church in Sector 5 might prove to be useful for you, Mr. President. That's all I'm at liberty to say."

Rufus raised his eyebrows at the last comment. Steven gave a wry grin.

"Even a retired Turk has loyalties that can never be broken," Steven supplied. Rufus nodded, his mind grappling with all the information he had been given. He had his answers, but the price, more questions.

"Thank you Steven," Rufus said, rising and nodding at his friend, "You have been more helpful than you will ever know." Steven grinned.

"Always a pleasure Rufus," Steven said, slipping into friendlier terms. "Maybe when whatever is going on is over, we can have a beer and share an evening of leisurely chat," he added, shaking Rufus' hand.

"Let's hope the beer will stay cold until then," Rufus agreed. His hand was on the screen door when he paused.

"Steven, where should I look for my father's murderer?" He asked quietly.

"He may be closer than you think," Steven replied, "I wouldn't look too much further than Shinra's Headquarters." Steven shrugged. "That's just my gut feeling."

The words took Rufus by surprise, but he didn't show it. He simply strolled out of the screen door and into the fading sunset.

4 4 4 4 4

Tseng heard the soft footfalls coming up behind him as he paused at the crest of the mountain. _Elena. _She and Rude had arrived only hours before. Elena had been on many missions, seen things most people would gag at, and was fine. But the carnage Sephiroth had left turned her face ashen white. Every part of her seemed to transform into someone haggard and far older than the vivacious woman she was. And Elena never drank.

"We're close, huh boss? The trail's very fresh. Would you estimate five to six hours behind them?" she asked, brushing a couple of her golden strands of hair out her eyes. In her hand was a small, glass bottle**,** uncorked. She took a swig of it. Tseng could smell the faint odor of brandy that emitted from it. He registered the smell, but not her words. Yes, they were closer. Too close now.

He was relieved but also apprehensive. No, Sephiroth wasn't the issue. It was Aeris. This wasn't how he had wanted it. What would he do? What could he do? The price of being a Turk seemed so heavy when it concerned her. He was a professional. He could close himself off to anything expect her. Somehow she had reached the dark recesses in him, letting herself in though he tried vainly to block her out. He couldn't take her back to Shinra, but what choice did he have? None. Tseng's shoulders tensed and his hands turned to fists, clenching and unclenching in frustration and disgust for himself. What honor did he have if he betrayed Aeris to them?

Elena frowned a little to herself at Tseng's lack of response and his body language. Something was weighing on him. She had never seen him stressed before. Tseng was granite in every job. Her previous repulsion of the carnage she saw and her self-pity of wanting this man hunt to end dissipated. Her buried, gentler side surfaced.

Tseng's whole body tensed as he felt Elena's small hand on his right shoulder. He half turned to see her face. A meager smile was there where the drawn expression used to be.

"Guess you didn't hear me boss. Oh well it doesn't matter," she grinned a little more. "I think I wouldn't mind the dreaded desk work for a change. These missions always put things in perspective.

Maybe a vacation as well. Gaia knows we could use one," she laughed, a strained sound in her throat. Tseng couldn't understand what was going through her head. Was she trying to help loosen him up? Elena, a Turk of all people, trying to make him relax? His mouth felt dry, his secret taking the little bit of moisture he had. He swallowed thickly not being able to say anything to her. Elena's face suddenly turned serious.

"I trust you, Tseng," she said quietly, her hand gripping his shoulder tighter. "You're the boss. You know what do. I've never doubted you. You know the right course of action to take." Her hand fell limp at her side, but she kept her eyes locked with his. The words finally came to him.

"Thank you, Elena," he replied, the burden suddenly lighter on his shoulders. His body automatically returned to the professional he was. His head was high, eyes clear, and shoulders squared.

"You're a fine Turk," he said with a nod, appraising her like he did the day she was initiated. Elena could feel the warmth reach her cheeks as his eyes lingered on hers, holding her gaze with an expression she had never seen before. Was it appreciation or something more? A few strands of her hair were taken by the breeze. Tseng's hand shot up and in a second's time, brushed them back into place. Elena could have sworn her heart stopped in that moment. He smiled the faintest of smiles and moved forward.

4 4 4 4 4

The derelict church seemed out of place in the dingy slums. It had an elegance and light about it, strangely something that couldn't be touched by the atrocities and despair of Midgar's worst sectors. That's at least what Rufus thought as he pushed open one of the huge, wooden, double doors. Gray twilight filtered in through the windows, some shattered and void of glass. Entering, Rufus couldn't help but feel a slight oppressive weight in the air, as if he were not welcome here. He stepped past the broken pews that looked like kneeling cripples. Farther down he could see flowers. His brow wrinkled at the unnatural sight. Then the hairs rose on the back off his neck. A sixth sense jumped to life in him, eyes quickly scanning the church though an eerie silence greeting his ears. His heart beat accelerated, but he forced himself to keep still.

_Three, two, one..._ Rufus whirled to face the presence he felt behind him, left hand wrenching his semi-automatic pistol from his white coat's pocket. But he was a second too late. Positioned inches from his forehead was a triple-barreled revolver. Rufus' gun clattered to the ground. A pair of crimson red eyes stared back at him, completely unreadable. Shoulder-length black hair flowed around the man's face.

"Vincent Valentine?" Rufus couldn't help but let out the slightest bit of shock escape his lips. He had seen strange things in his life, but here before him was a Turk who supposedly died thirty years ago. Yet he was alive and didn't look like he had aged a day. _He must be the reason for Steven's silence. Turk's honor._

"President Shinra, what a surprise. Didn't think I would ever see the _likes_ of you in the slums," Vincent replied coolly, a bitter edge underlying his words. Rufus, meanwhile, regained his mask even with the gun pressed to his brow.

"I could say the same about you, an alleged dead man and murderer," Rufus snorted. Vincent's eyes hardened for the briefest of seconds, his fingers gripping the gun tighter. Then he relaxed.

"You're words aren't entirely ill-founded," Vincent sighed and removed the gun from Rufus' face. He waved it, motioning to a pew. "Have a seat." Rufus compiled, moving slowly. He sank down uneasily, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. How would he get out of this? Why didn't this killer just dispose of him already? Why were they even conversing? Vincent leaned against one of the church's pillars, a few feet away. His gun, Cerebus, was still trained on the young President.

"Where is she**,** President Shinra? We know you have Aeris. You are to release her immediately," Vincent said, his voice arctic.

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about," Rufus spat, anger flaring in him. Who was this man to make demands on him especially for someone he had no clue about? Vincent's eyes blazed, his red irises boring into Rufus', evidently probing to see if he was telling the truth. Vincent frowned after a minute, a single line on his pale brow.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Vincent muttered, a twinge of sympathy in his tone. It took Rufus off guard, again.

"I know enough," Rufus growled, "What I want to know is why the hell Avalanche murdered my father," he snarled. It was Vincent's turned to look surprised before he nodded in comprehension.

"You really don't know a thing," he murmured. Vincent returned his gun to its holster and crossed his arms.

_This is getting more and more bizarre by the second,_ Rufus thought, but a part of him was relieved. Was it finally going to be explained to him plain and simple?

"We aren't murderers, even though the prospect of eliminating Shinra Sr. might have been very appealing. We didn't kill your father," Vincent said flatly.

"Like I would believe you. Well, who did then?" Rufus sneered sarcastically not sure if Vincent was telling him the truth or not. This man was very different from himself, making him all the harder to decipher. Vincent shrugged.

"Your father had many enemies..."

"Such as yourselves," Rufus interrupted.

"Not like us. Enemies who would want his power. We don't want power."

"I know, you just want us to pull the plug on the mako reactors," Rufus grunted, waving his hand impatiently. Vincent's lips curled upward slightly.

"You aren't completely ignorant," Vincent said thoughtfully, pushing himself away from the pillar to stand right in front of Rufus.

"Would you please stop talking in riddles and explain about this Aeris," Rufus said coldly.

"All right then," Vincent complied, his voice less harsh, " A week or so ago, our close friend Aeris was kidnapped, presumably by Turks. Another one of our group had a run in with them earlier that day. We believe she was taken to a department of your scientific research under Hojo, but we have no idea where." His voice hardened again. "We don't know what is being done to her or if she is even alive. You see Mr. President, she is a Cetra and the last of her kind. For some reason Shinra can't keep their filthy fingers off her. Actually it's Hojo; he has some sick, demented use for her, that much I know."

Suddenly it all clicked. The pieces fitting together perfectly. She was one of the prisoners who had escaped. She was part of the reason why the Turks were missing on some secret assignment. _But who is the other prisoner and what does Arcamondeez and Hojo want with them? What could their agenda be? _Somehow he knew Vincent wouldn't have the answers to these questions, but that was all right. He could find out those easily enough.

"So that pretty much brings us to the place we are at now," Vincent said, breaking Rufus out of his thoughts. "Both of us having the same enemy, the unknown."

Rufus nodded slowly. "Yes," he muttered. _I should probably tell him what I know._ "It's a pity about your friend. But I do have some information for you. I don't know how accurate it is, but I believe she escaped with another prisoner. My Turks have been oddly absence." He ground the last words in frustration. Vincent's solemn eyes brightened considerably and the some of the creases of stress on his face faded away.

"Thank you," Vincent replied quietly. There was also an odd light in his strange red eyes. "Always the same, Shinra, abounding in its secrets. Seems like you're being restrained as the President. I wonder why?" He chuckled softly, looking up at the massive hole in the church's sagging roof. Rufus didn't comment.

"It has been a most interesting evening," Vincent said, moving forward until he was directly under the opening above, his red cape swirling around him as he walked.

"Until we meet again**,** President," he added. Then he was gone. A flash of movement was all Rufus discerned.

"No wonder he was a Turk," he marveled, picking up his discarded weapon.

4 4 4 4 4

"He's made contact with one of them. I'm a hundred percent positive on this, sir," the man stated.

"Thank you." Click. It was all he needed to say. Arcamondeez calmly put the black phone receiver back in its cradle. Flipping open his sleek, silver cellphone, he pressed the speed dial button.

"Resh, I have another job for you. I have a repeat of the original complication. Take care of it." He closed the phone with one hand. _You shouldn't have done that Rufus._

4 4 4 4 4

"Seph, I will be fine," Aeris persisted. Sephiroth glared down at her. They were still in the protection of the woods, a protection so easily broken. Aeris was peering through the tangled branches at the small town before them. It only had one main road with stores and shops built on either side. It looked more like an forlorn outpost than anything else.

"Our food supply is low. I won't be noticed as easily as you. It will be okay. I know you have some gil. Please Sephiroth?" she asked once more, her eyes pleading. Sephiroth felt torn. True, she probably would be fine and no one would recognize her, but he could not get rid of the apprehension churning in him. It had slowly been building for no apparent reason. He felt something was off in his gut and it was driving him crazy. There was no excuse for this, yet he felt trapped.

"Here," he muttered, handing her the small pouch of money he carried, compliments of Harvey's compound. "You have fifteen minutes, Aeris," he replied through clenched teeth. She nodded solemnly.

"Help me look less noticeable," she said, her tone brusque. The red jacket was already in a heap on the ground as Aeris grabbed the hairbrush and tore through her hair. She grabbed in between her two hands, pulling it back harshly.

"I need you to coil my hair into a circle and then tie my pink ribbon around it," she instructed as Sephiroth stepped directly behind her. His large hands took her mane, keeping the strands taunt. taut Aeris could feel her head tingle as his finger tips combed back some loose hair that had escaped her hands. She unconsciously leaned back into his touch. Her mind suddenly sent images of those strong hands massaging her scalp as he kissed her. Aeris' body went rigid. No, she could not be thinking of such things at a moment like this! She needed to stay focused.

Her hair was every bit as soft and luxurious as he had imaged. He completed his task quickly, knowing he couldn't be long. He did let his fingers trail the back of her neck, feeling her skin shiver under his touch. It was an extremely delightful sensation. He backed away as Aeris turned to face him. Their eyes refused to meet. With her hair pulled back in a bun, her face looked more severe unlike the usual, light-hearted braid. It was a meager disguise, but it helped.

Aeris looked down at herself. The hem of her dress was ragged and a stain or two clung still to the material though she had tried to clean it off at a stream. What a vagabond she must look like.

"Be quick," Sephiroth said quietly.

"I will be," she answered, a small smile on her face. She left the cover the trees and strolled calmly into the sunlight.

The closer she got, the less forlorn the town looked. It had a rustic charm to it and the comforts of civilization had her yearning for home more than ever.

"You're already halfway there. You're going to make it home," she chanted quietly coming up to a rather large store that had the white paint peeling off the sides. The sign above stated simply "General Store." The minute she opened the door, smells of leather, metal, dried goods, and cloth assaulted her nose. She inhaled deeply, appreciating each scent.

The portly storekeeper with a bald head stepped closer to the counter he was behind when he saw the young woman come in.

"Good afternoon**,** miss. Need any help?" he asked politely, taking in her slightly disheveled appearance. Aeris smiled back, her eyes quickly scanning the shelves. She rattled off her list and he gathered the food on the counter. As he went about the store, Aeris spied an item in the corner. A pair of silver pauldrons immediately caught her attention and reminded her of a conversation with Sephiroth.

"_It's just so dark. Your attire needs something balance out all the blackness besides your silver hair. Do you get my train of thought?" _Aeris vainly tried to explain.

"_No, I don't. I really don't see how this is important Aeris." _He gave her a sidelong glance, probably wondering about where her mind was besides the clouds. Aeris sighed. It was hopeless_. _

"This is perfect," she murmured. It would be a useful addition since Sephiroth could end up in combat again. Also a way to take care of some of the black. She felt quite pleased with herself.

"I'll take those silver shoulder guards as well," Aeris said. The storekeeper gave her a quizzical glance.

"It's a gift for my friend," she supplied.

"Oh I see," he replied adding them to the small pile. "So are you just passing through these parts? I don't think I have seen you before?" he asked, a genuine smile on his face making Aeris feel relaxed.

"Yup, doing some hiking and camping with my friend. My first time. Been really exciting," Aeris said, trying not to give out too much information though she was dying to talk and relate some of her adventures.

"Just be careful. There are some hungry wild animals that wouldn't mind making a nice lady into a meal," he admonished.

"I'll keep that in mind," Aeris murmured, secretly knowing the only dangerous thing would be people when in the company of Sephiroth.

"Your total comes to a hundred gil." Aeris dug into the pouch, finding she had just the amount and a little left over. That was good. _I'm quite the thrifty shopper. Won't Seph be surprised._ The storekeeper put her purchases in a brown paper bag.

"Thank you very much," Aeris said, grabbing the bag.

"Have a nice day," he responded, giving her a small wave.

The sun was brilliant as Aeris stepped outside once more. She had to squint to see around the town. A few cars were driving by on the dirt road, causing dust to swirl up. Her mouth felt dry and the thought of a nice long drink from the canteen had her moving.

She took two steps forward with every intention of heading back to Sephiroth when her peripheral vision caught the color of navy blue. She froze on the spot, every part of going numb at the sight of two Shinra grunts poring over a paper a scant ten feet from her. Their bodies were turned slightly, their backs to her. Both were talking earnestly about the faces on the page. There was no mistaking the green eyes of the pair nor the silver and chestnut brown hair.

Aeris stepped back, panic starting to fill her limbs. She had to get away! She looked to the left and to her horror, saw a small cluster of SOLDIERS down the main street. One gazed back at her, a strange expression on his face. He nudged a companion of his. Aeris gripped her bag fiercely, her knuckles going white and looked away, her eyes darting crazily around the town which had suddenly become a trap. She gasped, taking in a shaky breath. She needed to keep her head. She took a couple steps backward. There was a narrow alley way created by another store next to the general store. She backed into the shadows. She could hear footsteps coming towards the alleyway. Then some behind her. She tried to run, but hands grabbed her. The paper bag crashed to the ground. Aeris struggled, fear ripping through her, fighting against the vise-like grips...


	11. Chapter 11: Face to Face

** Well everyone, I am back with another chapter! Thank you** pangpond, ghost of gene rayburn,** and **KyuubiPandoraChan** for the reviews I received. It's comforting to know this particular fanfic hasn't been completely forgotten in my absence of writing. It happens to the best of us. I myself remember waiting months to a year for an update so I can sympathize. A lot happened in my life, so I had to put it on hold :) But I am determined to finish it one way or another! And as quickly as my muse, creativity, and time allow. **

**It's always interesting to look back and remember the songs I have listened to that have helped shape this story. For the first few chapters I listened to the DaVinci Code soundtrack. Ah, it's haunting and otherworldly sounds propelled me forward. These next few chapters I have been working on have been a lot of Within Temptation. Absolutely love that band. I have listened to the Silent Force over and over again for this chapter. Mother Earth played a prominent role in previous chapters and in Chapter 12. Just some fun facts. **

**Anyways I am going off to have dinner. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the rest to come. Have a great time and happy reading!  
**

Chapter Eleven- Face to Face

"Aeris, stop struggling," Sephiroth suddenly commanded in her right ear.

"Seph, it's you," Aeris gasped in surprise and relief. Suddenly her whole body felt limp, like over-cooked spaghetti. Everything was surreal and her mind seemed to be swimming through a thick fog. If he hadn't shown up, she didn't know what she would have done.

_Probably get captured and shipped back into Hojo's clutches, _she thought with a shudder.

"Come on," Sephiroth hissed, grabbing the discarded bag and hauling the stunned flower-girl backwards. The SOLDIERS would be on them in seconds. He knew this had not been a good idea, but he would be hard pressed if it got any worse. They both took off at a run, going behind many shops before turning right to flee down another alley. Sephiroth set down the bag and Aeris immediately rummaged through it.

"Here, add these to our supply bag," Aeris whispered, handing him the food. Sephiroth hastily shoved the much needed sustenance into their sack.

"These are for you," Aeris murmured, a slight brush creeping up her cheeks as she pulled out the metal shoulder guards. Sephiroth wordlessly took them, appraising the craftsmanship. They would be quite useful. He slipped them on and they fit like they had been fashioned for him.

"Thank you," he said quietly, appreciation on his visage. Aeris could feel every part of her go warm at his expression. Then it was over and reality set back in. Sephiroth craned his head out of the alleyway. His eyes detected no sign of the SOLDIERS. He could hear their leader shouting orders to split up and search the surrounding area. Without a warning Sephiroth took off across the street with Aeris in tow. Immediately he dragged them between two buildings that were very close together. Aeris' breaths came out in shallow gasps as they paused in their game of cat-and-mouse.

"Seph, do we have a plan?" Aeris whispered, pressed against Sephiroth's right side. They couldn't stay there for long. Sephiroth's breath came out in even, controlled pants. He craned his head so he caught just a glimpse of what they was up against. He could see about fifteen SOLDIERS and some grunts. Several options and scenarios played out in his mind. He finally decided on simply slipping away unnoticed and not engaging would be in their best interest.

"Yes, Aeris, I do. I want you to head into the woods. I'll take care of the issue here by creating a distraction."

"Seph, I don't want to split up," Aeris replied, her voice betraying the nervousness she felt. "We need to stick together and get away. I won't be separated from you," she finished in a low whisper. A gnawing feeling had been steadily growing in her stomach, a vague sense of dread spreading throughout her being. Already it had almost cost her her freedom when she had been off alone.

"Aeris, I still need you to head for the forest," Sephiroth replied, his tone stern. Noticing her frightened expression he added, "It will be only a few short minutes. Then I will find you," he murmured, giving her arm a faint squeeze.

"All right," she relented, before standing on her toes and throwing her arms around his neck. She hugged him fiercely for a second, allowing her fears to be absorbed by the strength and courage radiating from him. Sephiroth's arms wrapped around her waist, returning the gesture.

"Don't be long," she said softly in his ear before letting go. Every part of her tingled from the contact with him. She wished could stayed longer in that position.

"I won't be," he muttered, looking down at her face. Giving her a small grin, he released her as well. Aeris immediately raced away and melted into the foliage. The whole exchange had taken less than a minute. Yet, during that moment, time seemed to have stopped. No, he would not be long. His mind immediately switched to strategies. Some grunts were closing in on his hiding place. He dashed down the alley and ran behind some more buildings when his searching eyes finally spotted his target. The Shinra barracks was the last structure at the end of the town. It would serve his purpose perfectly.

4 4 4 4 4

Tseng calmly strolled up to the petrified storekeeper. Reno was on one side and Rude on the other of the shaking man.

"I haven't done anything wrong. I am a law-abiding citizen. What is the meaning of this?" the general storekeeper questioned, his voice coming out stronger than what he felt.

"We know you haven't done anything that merits our visit. It's what you might have that is valuable. Do you have any information concerning a certain woman?" Tseng replied, his voice detached as he produced a picture of Aeris.

The man gulped and felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. They were talking about that sweet woman whose outfit looked liked it had seen better days. What could Shinra possibly want with one so innocent and young as her? Should he lie and tell them he knew nothing? He licked his lips hesitantly until he felt something prodding his side. Reno had his Electro-Mag Rod out, his right hand leisurely gripping the electric, stun weapon.

"Whatever sense of honor or nobility you might be feeling right now that's keeping your trap shut, I suggest you lose it," Reno said, his voice sounding bored. "It's in your best interest if you just comply and get this over with. Then life can go back to normal," Reno continued with a shrug. "The choice is up to you, but things might get a little uncomfortable if you don't."

"I did have a young woman like the one in the picture come to my shop. She bought some food and a couple of other things," the shopkeeper mumbled, his mouth feeling drier with every passing second. Tseng's lips turned up into the smallest of smiles.

"Now that wasn't so bad," Reno exclaimed happily, giving the man's back a firm smack with his free hand. He was relieved the man wasn't being stubborn. They were finally closing in and the mission would soon be done.

"Was there anyone else with the woman?" Elena asked. She was standing slightly behind Tseng.

"No, she was alone, but she did mention a man. She bought a pair of shoulder guards for him," the man answered, his words coming out in a tired, defeated tone.

"One last question. Which direction did she head?" Tseng questioned, a plan formulating in his mind. The shopkeeper simply pointed out the window and to the left.

"Rude, order our SOLDIER division to enter the town and search," Tseng commanded, strolling out the door with the rest of the Turks following his lead.

"Have a good rest of your day," Reno said, giving a mock salute as he sauntered away.

4 4 4 4 4

Without a warning, the Shinra barracks burst into red and orange flames. It was if an inferno from Hades had suddenly exploded from its underground depths to consume the structure.

"What the hell..." Reno managed to utter before it seemed everyone in the town came out of the woodwork. His voice was drowned out while shouts and screams permeated the air as people and SOLDIERS raced to put out the blaze.

Tseng's eyes narrowed at the bizarre fire at the end of the road. It was too ironic, too perfect...a decoy. Tseng took off running, but through the alleyways. The rest of the Turks followed suit. Tseng swore he saw a flash of silver and black slipping into the trees.

"Boss, what is it?" Elena asked as Tseng came to a halt.

"Sephiroth," he replied coolly without giving her a glance. He could hear her clothes rustling as she stiffened in alarm. He took a step forward, his shoe crunching on something. Looking down at his feet was a crumpled paper bag. Snatching it off the ground he opened it. Sure enough there was a receipt for pauldrons and food.

"Reno and Elena send your SOLDIERS into the woods here. Aeris entered at this point, I'm sure of it. Keep it quiet, I want her captured this time. Rude and I are going after Sephiroth. He's probably going to make a large circle in case he is being followed before joining up with her."

"You got it, sir," Reno said with a grin. Grabbing his radio, he called in his division. Elena started off into the forest at a brisk jog, Reno right beside her.

"It ends here," Tseng muttered.

4 4 4 4 4

After pocketing his Fire materia, Sephiroth ran at an almost blinding pace, zigzagging through the foliage with precision and accuracy. He redoubled his steps several times and dashed through a couple of steams. If the Turks were to employ dogs, he would give them give hell to discover his trail.

His eyes were hardened flecks of steel as he at last began to return to the direction Aeris had taken. He was beginning to despise this current predicament with each passing minute. Buried emotions he had forgotten while with Aeris flared in him with a vengeance. Again he was hunted like a common criminal. It was making his blood seethe. That is when he paused in his tracks.

It would never end, would it? Until he completed his promise to return Aeris, he would be hounded relentlessly. Why did that madman want him so badly? What was left for him to accomplish at Hojo's bidding? Sephiroth could think of nothing but rotting in his cell once again. Maybe Hojo thrived off of his suffering, gave him a reason to keep existing. Sephiroth snarled at the idea, his hatred festering.

He stopped at a tree, his hand griping one of the branches fiercely, imaging Hojo's neck in its place. He also saw the President of Shinra, the scientists, everyone that was a component of Shinra.

"Why the hell am I alive?" he growled, looking at the sky. Never in his life had he felt such an intense loathing towards life in general. Why were any of them alive? Why did relief only seem to come with the thought of bringing death? Was the purpose of living so one could eventually die? Would his pain really be lessened if he erased those who had wronged him? His soul and mind wrestled with unanswered questions currently filling him to the very core.

"Why am I alive?" he repeated with a soft snarl. What was the point for all his strength and intelligence when it was only needed to kill? Anyone could kill. Absolutely anyone could take a life. Except for maybe Aeris. As hard as he might imagine, he could not wrap his mind around the idea of her killing a single soul. The thought of her brought him out of his reverie. He needed to get to her before the Turks did. He knew they would be close by. He would continue his questions later.

He trotted at an easy pace, spying a clearing up ahead. She was probably there. Entering it, he saw....no one. His brows furrowed. He continued forward, eyes scourging the area. He began jogging again. Ten minutes passed and apprehension grew in his gut. Where was she? He could see the end of the forest coming into view. Perhaps she had continued farther than he had first anticipated. Breaking out of the cover of the evergreens and pines, he froze, stunned.

His eyes became like incandescent, smoldering coals of rage. Standing before him, in a semi-circle were at least one hundred SOLDIERS and grunts. All were positioned with various guns and swords trained at his intimidating form. He easily loomed over most of them because of his height and more importantly because of his carefully crafted persona. He could see many of the grunts shaking in their boots, drops of perspiration glistening on their foreheads. The SOLDIERS, on the other hand, stood their ground, though most had trouble keeping their gazes unflinching. He felt the familiar sting of humiliation. The great general Sephiroth was having to answer to these low-ranking, pathetic, weak humans. He even recognized some of the men with whom he had trained with. He could only imagine what they had been told. Their leader was nothing more than a glorified, Shinra slave. Yes, the humiliation was a bitter pill to swallow.

Yet, the thing that pushed him over the edge was seeing Aeris being firmly held around the waist by the Turk, Reno, with his Electro-Mag rod grinding into her exposed throat. The whites of her eyes and her shallow, quick breaths easily displayed her fear. Reno's visage, on the other hand, held a look of gloating and supreme satisfaction. It was enough to cause Sephiroth's blood boil anew for several reasons. Part of him was infuriated with the Turks getting their hands on the girl he had so skillfully been keeping from Hojo. The other felt anger as acid memories surfaced at being held and tortured against his will. The sense of powerlessness he sympathized with.

_Sephiroth, _Aeris thought with relief and trepidation, _How in Gaia's name are we going to get out of this?_ Nothing short of slaughtering every man here was the only answer she received. She shuddered. This was so stupid, so idiotic, it was driving her mad. These SOLDIERS would most likely die because of them. They were not worth the end of all these young men teeming with life and families of their own. These men had no idea what they were getting into. It was not their fault. They were just following orders. _Think, think, think _she thought in desperation, _Planet, help me!_

"Nice of you to finally arrive on the scene Sephiroth," Reno suddenly said, digging his weapon a little deeper into Aeris' neck. It did not go unnoticed by Sephiroth.

"Here outside it's starting to get a little warm now and everyone is tired of trailing your sorry butt around this god-forsaken continent. So would you please hurry up and surrender so we can all get on with our lives," Reno finished nonchalantly, his arrogance only furthering Sephiroth's rage. Yet Sephiroth remained silent. Reno quirked an eyebrow. _Time to change tactics on this guy_, he thought, hoping he wasn't dealing his cards too hastily. _Damn, where is Tseng and Rude?_

"Are we going to stand here all day, staring daggers at each other, or do I have to use a little persuasion," Reno said, his voice suddenly growing menacing and his eyes hardening. He hated to be the bad guy, but he was a Turk and he couldn't let his feelings get in the way. Turning up the voltage on his rod, he let it glow before giving Aeris a slight shock.

Aeris gave a small cry pain and surprise. With all her dealings with the Turks, they had never purposely harmed her, but now it seemed that had all been flung out the door. Reno,of all the Turks, to actually use his weapon on her! Now she was mad. How dare he. The gall of this guy; who did he think he was? She tried to turn her head and yell at him, but his rod restrained her movement. She fumed in anger and frustration. When this was all over and if they ever met again, she was going to give him one heck of a piece of her mind.

Though Aeris tried to muffled the noise of her affliction, the damage was already done. Sephiroth took one step forward, his sword hand now going to rest on Masamune's hilt.

_Good, found a pressure point_, Reno thought with relief, hoping he could somehow use Aeris to his advantage. He was never very good with negotiations, this was his boss's department. He could only hope to have Tseng show up or Sephiroth to give in.

"Reno, are you out of your mind?" Elena suddenly hissed in his ear after getting over her shock at what she had just witnessed. She had been standing idly at his side, content to simply watch the exchange between Reno and Sephiroth.

"Hojo could have are heads and our jobs. We were strictly told that she was to be returned unharmed," she continued heatedly, trying hard to kept her outraged voice at a whisper so Sephiroth couldn't hear.

"Laney, please shut up and let me handle this. Right now she is all I have to work with. I am trying to not get anyone killed and wrap this up as neatly as possible. Got it?" he replied, his voice unnaturally hard and level. Elena could only let out an aggravated sigh.

_This is really bad. Planet, please a little help! A plan of escape, a way out, anything before Seph loses it completely and heads start to fly, _Aeris begged mentally. Suddenly she could hear the familiar strains of Gaia's melodious voice,

_We can hear you, child, and we know of your predicament. We have an idea. It might work, but it might not. _Several images flashed through Aeris' mind as she saw what the Planet had concocted for their beloved child. Aeris took in a quick breath. This could work. Her heart began to beat erratically. How could she tell Sephiroth?

_Sephiroth has great telepathic abilities, our child. If you try hard enough, you may be able to reach him. Hurry, before it is too late. _The voice began to reside from her consciousness.

_Thank you, Planet,_ Aeris thought gratefully. Sephiroth's voice suddenly dragged her back into the present moment.

"I am surprised Turk. I don't believe Hojo would be very pleased if he knew what you were doing with a prized piece of his research," Sephiroth said darkly, an acid smile on his lips. It took all of Reno's willpower not to look away.

"Hojo ordered us to employ whatever means necessary,"Reno replied, "Now for someone like you, I know this probably doesn't bother you very much." He released another voltage of electricity into Aeris' body. The pain caused her almost to scream, but in the nick of time she violently bit down on her lip, causing a small trickle of blood to drip down her chin. Sephiroth took another step, his hand going white from griping Masamune's pommel so tightly. A strange tightening gripped his chest as he was forced to watch Reno's torture on her. This was another foreign sensation to the hardened warrior. He could kill them all so easily, yet something caused him to bide his time for a little while longer.

"She's pretty hardy, Sephiroth, but she'll crack pretty soon if I keep continuing. I won't kill her of course. It would kinda defeat my whole purpose, but she could be permanently damaged in some way. Now I know she means absolutely zlit to you, so you won't mind..." Another wave of agony ripped through Aeris' body as she endure another taste of Reno's weapon. She momentarily felt light-headed from the painful sensations coursing through her body.

_No, I have to keep it together and concentrate on reaching Seph's mind,_ she thought fiercely. Secretly she wished she was actually biting Reno's hand and then kneeing him in the groin before escaping.

"Unless, you have some part of you that doesn't want this, which I highly doubt. All in all, it's your choice," Reno said, challenging Sephiroth and praying the reverse psychology would work. Sephiroth opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. His body suddenly stiffened. Reno's eyes glanced warily at the taller man. What had just transpired?

_Sephiroth? Can you hear me?_

_Aeris? How are you doing this?_

_Never mind that, the Planet told me you had strong telepathy so I thought I would give it a try. _

_Aeris, is anything wrong with your body?_

_I'm all right, Seph. I think I have a way for us to escape without hurting these men._

_Aeris..._ She could practically feel the annoyance from him, but she was tired of men and their stupidity.

_I know you probably don't understand, but just try for one second to see my train of logic. Do these people need to be killed? Is it really all that necessary? They are just doing what they have been told, it is nothing personal. The person who would actually deserve your wrath is Hojo and he isn't even here! You're a tactical general, for Gaia's sake. Wouldn't you take the most efficient path that requires minimum effort and gains maximum results? Our whole purpose is simply to get away unscathed. Am I right?_

Silence greeted her awaiting consciousness for a few of seconds. Exasperation flooded her. He had two seconds tops before she got ticked.

_What do you have in mind Aeris?_

Sephiroth's hand loosened from Masamune. He forced himself to lessen the rage in his eyes and relax some of his overly tense muscles. Reno and Elena took this all into account almost instantly. Reno let out a small sigh at Sephiroth's less menacing stance. It wasn't complete victory, but it was a start.

_Looks like Sephiroth is finally coming to his senses. We all might come out of this..._

Sephiroth took a couple more steps forward, his right hand outstretched. Though he hated to his use these next words, he would begrudgingly do it. Aeris had asked him and her words did appeal to the common sense in him.

"Relinquish Aeris to me. I promise to not harm your men and go quietly," he stated solemnly, his eyes boring into the redheaded Turk. Reno stared back suspiciously. This was too easy...yet Sephiroth hadn't done anything aggressive. Rather strange for a man as powerful as he to submit like so. Also he didn't appear to be unstable or a vicious killer. Maybe his first impression at Harvey's compound was wrong. Perhaps the general had killed all the men in defense and to rescue Aeris. Sephiroth had always been an enigma and this new layer revealed another side Reno had never seen.

"Agreed," Reno replied, giving Aeris a rough shove in Sephiroth's direction. He motioned with his other hand and several of the SOLDIERS and grunts stood down. Aeris stumbled forward and was easily caught by Sephiroth with one arm. Hauling her to his body, he bent his head down till his lips were near the shell of her ear. Reno's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he nodded to his men to come forward and take the pair into custody.

"Are you ready?" Sephiroth whispered. Aeris nodded, putting her arms around his strong neck. Sephiroth wrapped his own arms securely around her waist. Sephiroth closed his eyes, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. He summoned all his power, mental and physical. Then in a flash he opened them. They were glowing a vivid green.

"I lied, Reno," he muttered, his smirk growing.

"I won't be going quietly!"

Suddenly a brilliant, white light engulfed the pair, causing their hair to fly upward. The light shot forth, showering the men and momentarily blinding them. Tremors could be felt on the ground as the earth shook from some mighty, invisible power. Reno crashed heavily to his knees, Elena stumbling beside him. As quickly as it had started it was over. Reno sprang to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted, his face a mixture of shock and fury. His eyes widened. The place where Aeris and Sephiroth had stood...

"Oh shit," was all he could say. They were gone.

**I am soooooo curious... who thought it was Sephiroth who grabbed Aeris or the SOLDIERS at the end of the last chapter? **


	12. Chapter 12: A Deadly Encounter

Well, I have decided to quite procrastinating and finish this story. I hope it will still be a good, enjoyable read and people will still remember it. (Shrugs sheepishly) And I am sorry for all those who have had to wait such a long amount of time for an update! This chapter and the next one I had both written months back, but never got around to submitting them. Enough is enough! Oh, and I am currently in college and having a blast with it. Thankfully my class load is isn't too heavy so I can devote time to writing. Anywho, on with the chapter.

Chapter Twelve- A Deadly Encounter

"There sir," one of the grunts shouted, his mouth still agape. His hand pointed to a black speck in the sky.

"Get to the choppers," Reno roared, running full-speed back to the town. A string of curses left his mouth. _Why does this always happen! We were so close._

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

"You can actually fly! I didn't think the Planet was serious about this. Maybe an impressive leap or something..." Aeris screamed, griping Sephiroth all the more tighter. She buried her head in his shoulder, not daring in the least to look at the ground. Sephiroth chuckled, a deep sound reverberating in his body.

"Why would this shock you? I thought you would be used to my feats of impossibility by now," he replied, shouting so she could hear.

"How?"she simply asked, putting her mouth near his ear.

"Just another thing I willed my body into developing as a skill. Levitation is not that lost of an art as you might think,"he responded easily.

"Yeah, so simple for a genetically altered man such as yourself," she grunted, peeking her eyes over his shoulder for a second. She immediately ducked her head back down. It was too nerve-racking.

"Why haven't you done this sooner?" she queried, "You could have saved us a lot of time and sore feet." Sephiroth was quiet for a moment.

"It isn't the most comfortable mode of transportation for me," he replied. It took Aeris a second to remember his rule of no physical contact. Thankfully with her he seemed to have made an exception. She kept her head bowed until a strange sound began to irritate her. Raising her head ever so slightly she gasped.

"Seph..."

"I know Aeris." Aeris took a quick glance at him. The determined set of his jaw told her to let him concentrate and handle it. She could see a faint sheen of sweat gathering on his brow. _ Flying __requires more energy than I first assumed_. She stared blankly at the the four helicopters in pursuit. They were quickly gaining. She wished Sephiroth could go faster. What was she thinking? He was flying for Pete's sake! Couldn't she be grateful for that much? She craned her neck a little higher to get a view of the terrain before wincing in pain.

"Reno," she growled under her breath. Her neck was beginning to throb painfully. She must have not even notice the pain because of all the adrenaline flooding her. She hoped no other part of her was affected. She would hate to become a liability. She closed her eyes, feeling haggard and worn. _When will this nightmare end? I'm tired of running. I just want to be home._

Sephiroth pushed his body to limits, but even for one as powerful as himself, he could feel his body slowly yielding. Only his strong will forced it to continue. How he wished he had practiced his levitation skills. It still was very new to him, a secret he had managed to keep from Hojo. The whirling of the helicopters' rotors signaled to him to focus on the present situation. They were getting closer. Very close. He sucked in an angry breath. He needed a spot to defend himself and finish this. There! A cluster of craggy, gray cliffs loomed on his right. At least his back wouldn't be exposed and he could concentrate on frontal attacks. He willed his body toward the rocks, an odd feeling permeating his being. That gray stone reminded him of his first night with Aeris. How weak he had been. Unconsciously he tensed, remembering his frailty. He would never show weakness again. Never. With one last burst of strength he alighted on the cliffs, immediately letting his grip on Aeris go slack. He barely even seemed to register her presence.

Aeris wobbled for a second on her legs, trying to steady her shaking limbs. This was not good. She tried so hard to avoid a confrontation! They were back right were they had started. Though they were not in the frying pan, they certainly were close to the fire. She gritted her teeth, yet she knew there was nothing she could do now. She was powerless to the cruel whims of fate. It was going to be a fight for their freedom. She no longer wanted to care. Why did she care what happened to these men? They were not her problem. It was becoming increasingly harder to not callous her heart. It was in that moment all her beliefs were put to the test. She stumbled back in realization, a hand resting over her heart, eyes widened. She couldn't believe herself. She drew in a shaky breath. She had just hoped Sephiroth would kill them. She wanted to be home at whatever the cost. She wanted to be selfish and blame the men trying to capture them. It was their fault she was feeling this way. She shook her head.

She could feel the constriction in her heart as the two sides of her soul wrestled. _This is not me. Then again, what is me? Is this my true form when pressure, fear, and exhaustion are ruthlessly and unceasingly applied?_ She shuddered at her own thoughts, the coldness of them. Why now of all times did her heart fail her? Everyone had different weaknesses and parts of darkness in them. Was hers being finally revealed? For so long she had seen herself in such a higher light. Compassion and optimism were always a part of her. She squeezed her eyes shut at her own weakness. Self-loathing rose up in her. She sank down onto the cold, rocky ground. Seconds ticked by.

_ Stop_, she commanded herself. _Stop it, Aeris. Stop thinking about it. This will work out, somehow. _She took in a few breaths of air. She felt shaken to her core, but now wasn't the time to work on issues of the heart. She rose carefully on her quivering legs, her attention focused on Sephiroth. He was only a few feet in front, his stance relaxed, yet controlled with his back to her. He stood tall and proud, his long silver hair gently flowing about him. The sun brightly reflected off those tendrils as well as his pauldrons. For a moment, she forgot their predicament. He reminded her of a Greek god, beautiful yet terrible, majestic but dreadful. It stilled the breath in her lungs. He was truly something to behold. Just gazing at him seemed to transfer strength to her weary body. They were going to make it out of this and return to Midgar one way or another.

4 4 4 4 4 4 4

"Alright men, listen up," Reno shouted into his radio mouthpiece, signaling all the helicopters and their occupants. "The plan is this: I want everyone, SOLDIERS and grunts alike, to load their weapons with plastic bullets except the snipers. Your primary objective is to divert Sephiroth's attention so the snipers can take him out. Snipers grab your tranquilizers. Your only target is Sephiroth. If he is sedated, capturing Aeris will be no trouble at all. You are under no circumstances to shoot her. The tranquilizer is a very potent formula devised for Sephiroth only; he is the one person who can handle it. Anyone else hit by it will have their internal organs shut down in less than ten minutes and their heart will cease. You will be dead so no foul ups. Understood?" A chorus of shouts replying "Yes, sir," reverberated throughout the machines as the orders were acknowledge. Reno kept one hand on the helicopter's yoke while using his other to switch the radio channel to the private one reserved for the Turks.

"Tseng, come in," Reno asked, wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. "Boss, we have Sephiroth cornered on a cliff. We are ten miles due north. Please respond. Your assistance would be great about now." He waited. Static greeted his expectant ears. More curses were muttered under his breath. Where was his boss? Tseng should be conducting this, not him. Everything had been going horribly the moment he had confronted the infamous general. He could feel the stress building. His head was pounding with a wicked migraine. He didn't even have Laney for emotional support and who knew where Rude was. Elena had opted to stay behind and wait for Tseng. He should have ordered her to come with him. He gritted his teeth; he would just have to deal with it.

4 4 4 4 4 4

The minute Tseng heard Reno's voice coming through his radio, he had taken off running back to the town with Rude close behind. Sephiroth had out-smarted him once more and slipped right through his fingers. Now a massive confrontation was about to take place and Aeris would be smack dab in the middle. Anything could happen to her. He steeled himself. Somehow he would make it in time. He had made his decision concerning the young woman clad in pink and no one was going to foul it up. The trees opened up to reveal the town which was currently still in a state of distress. Tseng dashed down towards the SOLDIERS' barracks remains. Next to it was a garage housing various vehicles for Shinra.

"Rude, I want you to stay behind. If there is any chance of Sephiroth backtracking this way, I want you to handle it," he ordered, his voice emotionless. _Actually Rude I can't have you interfering __with what I am about to do._

"Yes sir, Tseng," Rude replied simply, readjusting his sunglasses. No more words were needed. Tseng gave him one quick nod before entering the garage. In a moment, the roar of a hummer filled the air. Tseng floored it, taking off in the direction Reno had stated.

Elena was waiting patiently near the start of the forest when Tseng suddenly flew past her in a silver hummer. He seemed very focused and didn't even notice her.

"What could be happening...Crap, I forgot to turn my radio on," she exclaimed, her anger flaring up at herself for her stupid slip. She switched it on and Reno's voice crackled to life, giving out all the information she needed. _This can't be good_, she thought. _I need to follow Tseng._ She raced down to the garage, legs and arms pumping furiously. She flew into the building, her eyes immediately landing on a black, sleek motorcycle. Grabbing a helmet and the appropriate keys, she leaped on board. She thundered out of the open doors. Leaning forward, she picked up speed and Tseng's dusty trail.

"Reno, Tseng and I are on our way. We should be there in few minutes," she shouted into her mouthpiece, zigzagging through the pines and firs.

"Laney, it's about time I had some back up! Get your lazy butt up here. I kept hailing Tseng, but I got nothing. We are just about to have some fireworks happen with the SOLDIERS and our escape artist Sephiroth."

"I'll be there shortly, Reno. Good luck," she replied. There wasn't much else she could say. Reno was a Turk. He would be fine, he always was.

4 4 4 4 4 4

Aeris came to stand beside Sephiroth. Unconsciously her hand drifted down to grab his large, gloved one to capture it in a gentle squeeze. The action caused Sephiroth to shift his focus to her.

"I want you to find shelter, some place where you won't be exposed nor an easy target to be snatched up. I'll handle everything else," Sephiroth said quietly.

"O.K. Seph," Aeris replied softly, gripping his hand all the tighter, "Be careful." Sephiroth gave a little snort. He turned to stare at the petite woman, the barest of smiles on his face.

"I'll try to remember that," he said, his tone almost dry. His whole nonchalant demeanor caused Aeris to visibly relax. She couldn't help but smile in return. _At least one of us is fearless in face of impossible odds._ With that thought in mind, she left his side and ran towards the cliff's face. There in the craggy, gray wall was a small depression wide enough for her to crouch down into. _ This will do._ She knelt down, her breathing becoming rapid and a little erratic as anticipation started to build. She gripped the rock she was kneeling on. _Wait a second..._ her eyes drifted downward. Several stones were within her reach, most the sizes of baseballs. Her hands frantically collected them, her mind in a whirl. She hoped this would work. She did have a pretty good arm when it came to throwing or so she had been told. At the least none of her friends said she tossed like a girl. _Here goes nothing_, she thought expectantly, firmly grasping one of the small rocks in hand. Her other hand went to wipe her damp brow. She wouldn't be useless, no sir. She wasn't about to let Sephiroth fight all their battles. She knew she could help. She was tired of cowering in fear.

The side doors of the two helicopters before Sephiroth slid open, revealing the gleaming guns and the SOLDIERS who fired them. Sephiroth adjusted his stance, preparing himself for the battle. His mind went blank, all thoughts stilled as he settled into warrior mode. His heartbeat slowed as he focused all his painful, wretched emotions which had surfaced into his limbs. They would be the fuel that drove him to complete his deadly display of power and revenge. Sephiroth was just about to unsheathe Masumune when a raven, slightly spiky haired, youth arrested his attention. His head whipped up in disbelief. Could it be... no, it wasn't Zack, but the mere thought of the SOLDIER caused memories to flood the great General. Zack, always trying to cheer him up, make him look at life with the glass half full, the only man he could call a friend in his life. He couldn't look at the SOLDIER without seeing Zack's blue, mischievous eyes and smiling face. He scanned the other SOLDIERS' faces. Yes, he remembered many of them. These men and youths were not like the scum at Harvey's compound. They were his comrades during the Wutai war. He had led them to victory. He had been their idol and inspiration. Even now he could see doubt in some of their eyes. Did they actually not desire to be following their orders? Were they confused about what they must accomplish? The rage he felt previously subsided to a small undercurrent. He removed his sheathe off his hip, keeping Masumune trapped inside. Instead, he would fight with his sword still covered. He would teach them all a lesson, a reminder of why he was the greatest and no longer a puppet of Shinra. He would show them none could keep him from his freedom. _It will be their most intense training drill_, he thought with a smirk. Now the situation almost seemed laughable and not in the least threatening with his change of perspective. The cards were in his favor and would he deal the hand he had been dealt with gusto.

"Open fire!" Reno ordered, his face set as he worked on keeping the helicopter level. Immediately the SOLDIERS and grunts were shooting. One second Sephiroth was in their sights, the next he was gone. He rolled, swerved, and blocked as the bullets tried to make contact with this evasive body. Some would graze his coat and barely at that. He moved with inhuman speed and ease, taunting them.

"Helicopter three and four, deploy your men," Reno commanded, seeing nothing was deterring the General. The doors of the helicopters behind Sephiroth flew open. Ropes were tossed out, SOLDIERS repelling off the cliff walls. Ten, twenty, thirty, they came with swords unsheathed, guns loaded, and faces grim. Five of them raced forward to engage Sephiroth. To their surprise, he charged them as well. His eyes glinted coldly as he thrust Masumune upward, effectively blocking two swords. He whirled, keeping his sword close to his body, parring more attacks. Taking two steps forward, he slammed his elbow into the jaw of the first SOLDIER, throwing him off his feet. He proceeded to deliver a vicious round-kick into the faces of two other SOLDIERS knocking them unconscious followed by a back-kick to another SOLDIER'S gut. The man doubled over from the sheer force of it, clutching a broken rib in agony.

Shots continued to pelt him from all directions, but he hardly took notice of them even when one or two did make contact by chance. He systematically took out anyone who dared come near him, picking them off one by one as if removing piece after piece of lint from a shirt. He grabbed another sword, sheathed it, and used both weapons with ease, taking on more opponents than before. Two swords simultaneously were directed at his throat. In a split second, he leaned backwards, watching the weapons pass harmlessly over his head. The SOLDIERS stumbled forward since their swords made contact with nothing but the thin air. Sephiroth slammed his swords on their exposed backs as they lurched passed him. They crashed heavily to the ground, blood spilling from their mouths from the impact with the harsh rock. Releasing his recently procured weapon, he grabbed a SOLDIER by the throat. Spinning the SOLDIER and himself, he threw the man at his comrades. The man collided with their legs, causing several to collapse on top of him.

With lighting fast reflexes, Sephiroth sidestepped another attempt at his side, instead thrusting his sword into the man's exposed abdomen. Being occupied with three more SOLDIERS, he failed to notice one hiding behind a boulder. Aeris did notice. Leaping up from her crevice, she called on the Planet for help and threw a rock with all her might. With deadly accuracy it hit the SOLDIER square on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Sephiroth's head whipped to look at her and she could have sworn he appeared shocked. Then he smiled at her and was gone, flipping effortlessly over the heads of another cluster of SOLDIERS. Landing in their midst, he continued his destruction of their numbers. _O.K., that's one down for Aeris._ Grabbing her next projectile, she aimed and accurately hit an unsuspecting SOLDIER'S hand. He roared in pain, dropping his sword in the process. He spun to face her, his eyes flashing angrily and began stalking in her direction. _This is bad,_ Aeris thought in dismay. Her eyes frantically scanned the ground. There lay a gun, discarded and only a couple feet away. _Wait, wait, you must wait until the right moment ..._ He was ten feet away, five feet...

"Time's up, woman. You're done leading us on a wild goose chase," he snarled, going for her arm. _Now!_ Aeris' mind cried. She ducked down and then somersaulted to the gun. She grabbed it, rolled onto her stomach, and hastily began to fire at point blank range, not caring where she hit. She kept shooting until the magazine was completely empty. The plastic bullets hit his throat, chest, and face. He staggered to the ground, clutching at his damaged windpipe in pain. Aeris jumped up and slammed the butt of the gun into his jaw. He crumpled, out cold. Aeris dropped the weapon, her arms and hands shaking at what she had just done, adrenaline flooding her like she had never felt it before. _I wonder what Cloud and the others would think if they saw me now. I'm not as delicate as I have always believed myself to be_, she thought, feeling relieved she could for once defend herself. Her eyes returned to the battle still ensuing. It was so very quickly being filled with the unconscious and mangled bodies of SOLDIERS who dared try to engage Sephiroth. Only the grunts remained on the helicopters; all the SOLDIERS, around fifty men, already had been sent down.

"Snipers in position. Sephiroth is beginning to wind down; when you get a clear shot, take it," Reno instructed tersely. The man had been moving so bloody fast, no one could touch him. All his SOLDIERS were almost depleted and sending grunts would be akin to feeding maidens to the dragon.

"Just shoot him," he muttered under his breath. His eyes went over to Aeris as she threw another very good size rock, hitting a SOLDIER on the side of his face. She had been causing her fair share of trouble. He frowned. Maybe he should have ordered her to be snatched from the start. Well, it was too late for second thoughts. He had made his bed and now he had to lie in it.

There were only fifteen SOLDIERS left and they warily circled the General. Sephiroth simply stood in the center, waiting for one to make the fatal move of contending with him. Aeris crept forward; she wanted to be as close as she could to Sephiroth. Then they would make their escape for the third time. She waited with baited breath, crouched precariously behind a boulder a mere four feet away. No one noticed her so intent were they on Sephiroth.

_Child, he is in danger!_ The Planet's melodious voice suddenly rippled through her mind, catching her off guard. The urgency of its tone bewildered her until images flashed in her mind's eye, showing her four SOLDIERS lying in wait, their guns loaded with...

"No," she gasped in horror. If he was shot, it would be all over for them. The Planet this time sent her the consciousness of a SOLDIER. She had less than fifteen seconds. A grim determination overtook her. They had worked too hard for it all to be for naught.

_ You must warn him, dear one_, the Planet whispered frantically.

"No time," Aeris gasped.

"I have a clear shot, sir."

"Take it,"Reno shouted.

"Sephiroth!"

Aeris darted between two SOLDIERS just as Sephiroth's head whipped around to see her panic-stricken face. With all the strength she could muster, she slammed her body into his baffled one causing him to stumble back at the exact time a gun blast resounded. Her eyes widened in fear as they drifted down to stare at the long needle protruding from her right side. Already her legs were giving out from under her. The SOLDIERS clustered about the General froze, shocked at what had just transpired. They gapped in horror and astonishment because of the flower girl. How had she know the precise second when the shot would go off?

"Not good, not good," Reno cried, not believing his eyes at what had just occurred. This could not be happening.

Tseng vehemently swore under his breath as the voices of shocked SOLDIERS talking about what they had just witnessed came through his radio. He forced the hummer to go as fast as it possibly could. He didn't have much time before he would be too late.

When Aeris teetered and began to fall, Sephiroth snapped out of the trance he was under. He grabbed her just before she crashed to the ground.

"Aeris," he quired worriedly as he held her, feeling the unfamiliar tinge of fear grip his heart. He wrenched out the needle, the fear growing as he saw its make. He recognized it instantly. The very tranquilizer Hojo had needed to use on him numerous times. His eyes hardened into jaded marbles. Fury began to build at the utter foolishness of the SOLDIER who had released it.

"Seph, I can't feel any of my limbs," she whispered fearfully, her breath becoming labored. She hadn't expected it would be so fast acting. Already it was all she could do to focus on his concerned face. Black spots began to appear in her vision as she took another ragged breath. Then darkness overtook her and she passed out.

"Hold together, Aeris," Sephiroth replied quietly, too late for her to hear. His voice sounded strangely distant and foreign to himself as reality set in.

_Her body won't be able to handle it._ He knew without a doubt it would kill her and there would be nothing he could do. He carefully laid her on the stony ground. She would have only a few minutes. He stood up, rage radiating from every pore of his body. Without a warning he lashed out with cold precision. In less than a minute all the SOLDIERS surrounding him were sprawled on the ground groaning in anguish, many with legs and arms broken. Another minute passed as he discovered the snipers and rendered them unconscious. His eyes filled with violent intent turned to the helicopters hovering around him. This time he unsheathed Masumune.

Running up the rocky ledge till he was level with the first helicopter, he leaped at it. The grunts stumbled back into the helicopter as he balanced on the landing gear. With a mighty thrust of his sword, he stabbed into the hull of the machine where the fuselage was located and dragged Masumune downward. The screeching of metal could be heard as it was rendered in two, gasoline pouring out in torrents. He jumped at the next helicopter, repeating the same procedure. Both pilots were forced to make emergency landings. He saw the other two helicopters were trying to pull away. With an expression to turn one's blood cold, he flew at the third machine, this time disabling its tail.

Reno's entire body broke out in a sweat as he saw Sephiroth fix his gaze on the Turk. Blink. Reno closed his eyes for a second. As he opened them, he felt his helicopter lurch as another added weight came on board. The grunts fell back as Sephiroth stepped in. None dare move as he walked to the front where Reno sat, petrified.

"Reno," Sephiroth said darkly, his sword coming to rest under the Turk's exposed throat.

"Land this craft," he ordered between clenched teeth.

"Sure thing," Reno replied, automatically complying to Sephiroth's wishes.

"Is there anything that can be done for her," Sephiroth asked, his voice emotionless as Reno carefully landed.

"I don't think there is," Reno answered, a big droplet of sweat rolling down the side of his face. _Please don't kill me for answering truthfully_. Sephiroth pressed his sword harder against the Turk's neck for a second longer before removing it.

"Out," he commanded Reno and the ten grunts on board. They filed out before him, not one looking back. When they were a few feet from the helicopter, Sephiroth stuck, knocking them unconscious. Reno was almost grateful to Sephiroth as the blackness overtook him. He really didn't want to find out how this fiasco was going to conclude.

Sephiroth surveyed the bodies strewn around him before letting his eyes drift on Aeris. She had less than three minutes left to live. In a daze, he knelt down. His actions felt wooden as he reached out to cradle her in his arms. Everything felt surreal as he watched her body heave in exertion for each breath. Time seemed to stop for him as he concentrated on that simple action of her breathing, his mind completely blank. He felt nothing, but an empty hollowness. The sounds of someone running caused him to raise his head. Tseng.

Tseng scrambled up the slope, his gun in one hand and a precious bundle in the other. He finally reached the summit after what felt like an eternity. What met his eyes shocked him. The great General Sephiroth was gently holding Aeris in his arms with an expression he had never expected to see. Was it tenderness? He didn't know nor care to ponder. The image before him alone changed his whole view on the man he had been after. Instead of a vicious killer, he saw a man trying to protect someone special. He saw Sephiroth able to do what he could not. He could keep Aeris free and safe from the clutches of Shinra. Sephiroth was not a threat to her. It was quite the contrary; he was more of a danger than the General. In that moment he knew what to say.

"Sephiroth, here's an antidote I had Hojo formulate in case of situations such as these. It will counteract the tranquilizer in her body and save her life," Tseng said, tossing the bundle. Sephiroth caught it easily with one hand. Hastily he opened the bundle and pulled out the shot. He tapped the needle a couple of times with his index finger before inserting the syringe into a vein in her right arm. He waited, unconsciously holding his breath. A minute passed by without any change in her condition. Then slowly her breathing became less labored and it started to normalize. A rush of air left Sephiroth's lungs in relief. He raised his eyes to the Turk standing a few feet from him. An understanding passed between the two.

"Take her home, Sephiroth and don't let her fall into Shinra's hands ever again. Keep her free and safe," Tseng said, his voice grave.

"You have my word," Sephiroth replied solemnly, gathering the petite woman in his arms. He strolled to the single helicopter he left intact. Carefully he laid her down in the cockpit and covered her with a couple of blankets. He turned and stood at the open door.

"Thank you," he said to Tseng before closing the door and taking the pilot's seat. The helicopter whirled to life. Slowly it rose in the air then flew rapidly away, leaving Tseng alone and surrounded by wounded SOLDIERS and grunts. A noise behind startled him. He hastily turned, his gun poised at...Elena? She stood still, her eyes unreadable. Tseng sucked in a breath, his face hardening at the young Turk. Then she smiled, walking forward. She couldn't believe how proud she felt towards their leader.

"You did the right thing, Boss," she said softly, coming to stand before him. "I'm glad you let them go. They don't deserve to be owned by Hojo." No words came to Tseng so he simply nodded. A huge weight seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders. Yes, he had done the right thing and a tinge of pride ran through him. It felt good to do something honorable after all the detestable things he had committed in his line of work.

Elena stepped past him and came to Reno. She worked for a few minutes on reviving the red-haired Turk. Soon he was groaning, sitting up, and clutching his head. He first registered Elena and gave her a smile. His eyes drifted past, landing on the calm, collected Tseng, and they immediately darkened.

"About time you showed up, Boss," he said sarcastically, rising to his feet and brushing off his suit. It was a complete mess.

"We sure had a hell of a time. I would have loved if you were around to handle the issue..." he stated to rant, but was cut off by Tseng.

"Is that all you need to say Reno? I think you handled the situation fairly well all things considered," he replied in his authoritative voice which left no room for argument. He straightened his tie nonchalantly. Reno's jaw dropped.

"Um Tseng, if you haven't noticed everyone has been put out of commission and Aeris has been shot, wait where is she?" he queried, trying to find her and failing.

"And where did my helicopter go?" he cried.

"Thank you Reno, you made it all the easier for me. Because of you, no one knows I gave Sephiroth an antidote and let him and more importantly Aeris escape. On the official report, you engaged Sephiroth and failed. I arrived shortly after. There was nothing I could do; they were already gone, using your helicopter," Tseng said smoothly. Reno was flabbergasted. Then the the pieces clicked in his mind and he relaxed.

"I always knew you had a soft spot somewhere in that stern, emotionless body of yours," Reno chuckled, "Aeris actually wormed her way in. Who would have thought. Well, it would have been nice to have been on the same page as you, Boss. I could have really helped. I would have let her escape a long time back instead of going through all the trouble I just went through," Reno said with the shake of his head. Tseng gave a small smile.

"You helped plenty, Reno," Tseng said, "It worked out better than I could have foreseen."

"So what do we do now?" Reno asked, his voice hesitant, worried what Tseng might say.

"I think it is time we called off the mission and returned to Shinra. We have suffered major causalities. We need time to regroup and rethink our strategy," Tseng responded, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I think we deserve a little vacation on top of it," Elena said, stretching her arms overhead.

"I couldn't agree more," Reno muttered, relieved, "So do you think old Sephiroth has had a change of heart since he's been toting Aeris all across Gaia?"

"I have no doubts in my mind," Tseng said quietly.

"Do you think he'll get her home safely?" Elena couldn't help but ask the question.

"This is Sephiroth, what do you think?" Reno snorted.

"O.K., I get it," Elena said, picking up her hands in a back-off expression.

"Turks, we need to get back to work," Tseng suddenly ordered, "Elena, call in Rude and have him send some vehicles. Reno start using your cure materia on the injured."

"You got," Reno replied, "Best order you have given all day."

Tseng gave one look at the horizon.

"Good luck, Sephiroth," he said under his breath.

4 4 4 4 4 4

Hojo's face blanched as his gripped the phone tighter, trying to capture every word Tseng was relaying to him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Well, maybe he could, but this was unacceptable. He had absolutely nothing. Both of them were still free. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a migraine starting to build. How could he possibly tell Arcamondeez the latest turn of events? Arcamondeez had a specific time for everything. Years had been spent coordinating all this. Hojo's creation was ruining all their meticulous planning! He stiffened as he heard soft footfalls coming into the room. He didn't need to turn to know who was waiting patiently behind him. Hojo ran a hand through his greasy, blacks locks which had slipped free of his ponytail.

"Tseng, return immediately," he ordered gruffly into the phone. Then Hojo hung up.

"They didn't capture them," Arcamondeez said simply, taking in Hojo's frustrated form. Hojo turned and nodded. He couldn't face Arcamondeez's penetrating eyes so he opted to stare at the floor.

"No matter," Arcamondeez suddenly added, pacing calmly. This confused Hojo. He looked up, unsure and wary.

"Did Tseng say which direction he believed they were heading?"

Hojo grunted in disgust at the mention of Tseng's name. His opinion of Tseng and Turks in general was currently very low.

"The ocean," he replied, crossing his arms, not understanding in the least where Arcamondeez was going with all of this nor how he could be so relaxed.

"They're heading to Midgar," Arcamondeez stated quietly, his eyes flashing as they bored into Hojo.

"He's taking Aeris to her home. I will go to Midgar and take care of this myself. We have been working too hard. Instead, we will let them come to us," Arcamonodeez finished, pausing in his steps. He turned slightly, his head cocked to one side.

"Have you broken that First Class SOLDIER, what was his name?" Arcamondeez asked, gesturing with right hand.

"Zack Fair," Hojo supplied.

"Ah, yes, Zack. Have you got any information out of him? How much he knows?" Arcamondeez queried.

Hojo shook his head, feeling the bitter taste of failure in his mouth. Nothing seemed to be going for him. He could sense Arcamondeez's disapproval.

"He's tough, like most SOLDIERS are created to be, but it's only a matter of time. I am close," Hojo offered.

"Time is something we don't have much of. You truly don't know the extent of what he learned?" Arcamondeez replied, his voice deadly calm, a complete contrast to his smoldering eyes. It chilled Hojo to the core. He didn't understand Arcamondeez's obsession with time in the least, but he knew better than to question him. He couldn't help the drops of sweat beading on his forehead.

"No, I don't," Hojo said, worry clearly in his tone.

"If Zack leaked _any _of the information he learned to his cohorts, it could make things difficult. Break him," Arcamondeez ordered softly. With that, he started walking down the empty corridors. He paused in mid-stride, turning slightly to level a gaze at Hojo. Something seemed to have crossed his mind.

"Come to Midgar as well. Bring Zack and continue with him there. He will be our lure," Arcamondeez added as an afterthought. Then he was gone, leaving Hojo to his troubled musings.


	13. Chapter 13: Hearts and Souls

For being an author, I suddenly can't think of a thing to say! Ha ha, got to love it. I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially towards the middle. Flashbacks are quite fun. I really am going to need to incorporate more in my story. Happy Reading!

Chapter Thirteen- Hearts and Souls

The sun sunk under the horizon, casting orange and pink hues across the cloudless sky. Night was rapidly descending. A lone helicopter carrying two occupants continued its solitary course towards the ocean. Sephiroth's face was completely emotionless save his eyes. Those green spheres were stern and troubled as he flew the craft as far as it would go before the fuel gave out. Every few minutes he would glance back at Aeris. Her condition remained the same, unconscious and still. His brow would furrow in concern. Has she sustained permanent damage? Would she wake up or had Tseng's antidote been administered too late? He didn't know. The past few hours of silence had conjured every foreign, sickening emotion a person could possess. He now recalled why he had buried them, forcing them into a dominant state. They served no purpose but to madden and sicken him to no end.

Fear twisted its icy tentacles in his gut, on and off worry would crease his brow, and panic made its home in his limbs. Worst of all were his earliest childhood memories which had finally surfaced. He had been so successful in repressing them he had almost thought they were simply dreams. Almost. Now he could see _her_ face in every one of them as plain as the dying sun before him. She had not been a fantasy nor a figment of his imagination in an attempt to comfort him. She had been real and she had been taken from him. He swallowed thickly, sweat building on his forehead.

_Leave me_, he snarled inwardly. Instead he was greeted with a picture of her smiling face. Then the vision melted away and in its place stood Aeris. It was the image of her he committed to memory that one afternoon. The wind pulled her hair in all directions and her eyes danced merrily. It was almost more than he could stand. History was repeating itself. If he became close to anyone, if he let his heart feel, those he cared about were snatched away.

A red, blinking light stirred him from his dark musings. The fuel gauge was reading dangerously close to empty. He peered down at the ground. They were not far from the ocean. A few more miles and they would have reached the sandy beaches, but he decided against pushing it. He began his descent. He couldn't risk engine failure and a potential crash. He already had endured enough for one day.

The helicopter gently touched the earth under Sephiroth's guidance. It didn't so much as jostle Aeris. Carefully he walked past her unmoving form and out into the graying twilight. The sun had long since left from its proud station in the heavens to let the moon reign. He inhaled deeply, letting his lungs fill with the cool, night air. He strolled out the open door and began to grab various sticks and pieces of wood lying in the vicinity. He brought them near the helicopter. Drawing out his Fire materia once more, he created a substantial blaze. He reentered the craft and began to rummage around. Soon he found what he was looking for. Gray, wool blankets. He placed one outside on the ground before returning for Aeris. He picked her up and carefully wrapped her in two of the blankets. Carrying her out in his arms, he settled himself and the woman before the inviting flames and waited. Hour after hour drifted by. He would occasionally look down at her face in seemingly sweet repose, but he knew better. Her body was having to struggle to process and eliminate a deadly drug, literally poison in her veins. He smoothed her hair away from her eyes.

_You brought this on yourself. You let your feelings go. She almost died because of you_, a voice in his mind whispered. _You couldn't even protect her. You aren't supposed to be near her. What good are attachments to people? It will only cause you pain in the end. _He bristled as the thoughts continued to murmur in his head.

_Enough_, he ordered mentally and the whispers receded for the time being. Aeris remained unconscious for the rest of the night. Sephiroth leaned against the hull of the helicopter, listening to her soft breathing as she laid against his left side. Letting out a tormented exhale, he finally allowed sleep to claim his body. He slept fitfully. His dreams no longer comforted him. Instead visions of a pale faced Aeris with her eyes closed in eternal sleep haunted his subconscious. He awoke the next day, his body drenched in sweat.

He checked Aeris and noted her condition remained the same. Some of the blanket had slipped off her upper body during the night. He pulled it back into place. Carefully he laid Aeris on the ground and headed in the direction of the ocean. His previous emotions were churning in him again, causing more confusion and distress. He needed a way to relieve some of the pent-up tension in his body before he went mad.

The sun was just starting to resume its place in the sky when Sephiroth striped and walked into the ocean. The water was cold, causing goosebumps to form on his pallid skin. With a deep breath, he dove into the waves. He swam furiously, his powerful strokes cutting through the morning tide with ease. He did laps along the coast until he felt his muscles burn from the continued exertion and frenzied pace he subjugated his body to, momentarily overriding his feelings. He decided he had swam enough. At least he felt clean and more clear-headed. He retrieved his crumpled clothes and redressed. Taking his sopping mass of hair, he twisted it, releasing the salty water.

He returned to their makeshift campsite. He forced himself not to feel as he stared at her still form. His eyes drifted next to the fire. It had gone out sometime in the night. They would need more wood to keep warm until he could locate a place with gasoline and refuel their "borrowed" craft. He set out to gather some more logs and branches. He willed himself to focus solely on his task, blocking out all thoughts. After he had a sizable amount, he rummaged around in the helicopter until he found a packet of instant noodles, a pot, and a fork. Pouring some water from the canteen into the pot, he reignited the dead embers. Finally he decided he had avoided Aeris long enough. He sank down at his usual place and drew her in his arms. Her body sagged in them like a limp fish. With her in this condition, he couldn't help but think this is what it would be like if she were dead.

"But she's not," he murmured aloud, more as a reassurance to himself. He took a rag out of their traveling bag. He poured some of their drinking water onto it. Taking the rag, he moistened her cracked lips. He pried her mouth open a bit and squeezed some drops into her mouth. He paused in his actions when he heard his water boiling. He leaned forward and added the noodles. Soon they were ready and he ate them quickly, not caring when they burned his tongue. Time slipped by slowly. He continued to administer water to her in the same fashion. Still she did not waken. The whisperings returned, but this time Sephiroth didn't push them away.

_So easily people can be snatched away from you. You of all people know how fragile life is. You are meant to be alone for you know you are an abomination, a monster. You ruin everything you touch. Death and destruction are your only companions in life. Hojo crafted you well. _He gave a bitter laugh as the words darkened his heart.

The barriers she had slipped past began to reconstruct themselves. He remembered why he never let anyone near him. He had been foolish to think this would be any different. Hojo's words of the thing dreamed is always better than the thing attained taunted him. He knew deep in his soul he desired to have companionship, to have love more than freedom though he never voiced or properly recognized it. It was the most basic of needs and he had been denied it all his life. Truly, why should now be any different for him?

Sephiroth became more resentful and angry. He systematically began to crush any feeling towards the flower girl currently resting in his arms. He had forgotten. The whole purpose of his freedom was to exact revenge on those who had harmed him and formed him into the weapon he was today. Angrily he noted how he had become sidetracked. He could see there was no future for him in her company. The attachment he felt was futile and foolish. She was supposed to have stayed simply a pawn to strike at Hojo and nothing more. Yet, he had let her enter his heart. It had been a mistake and a painful one at that. He had learned his lesson. Her almost death had reminded him. _Life is but a vapor in the wind._

He looked down at her, not fully detached, but definitely more distant. He still had a promise to complete. He would return her to Midgar. Yet, this time he vowed he would not let her slip into his heart again. The day ended and evening descended. He felt a slight stirring from her. Her eyelids seemed to be trying to open, but she did not have the strength to fight against the tranquilizer still in her system. She slumped once more. Sephiroth slept better, his night absent of nightmares. With his heart hardened, he did not feel the torment of crippling, weak emotions. The third day came and passed like the others. It was on this third evening, Aeris awoke.

Aeris felt like she was floating, suspended in a place of non-existence. It was as if she had been frozen and her body was just beginning to thaw. She also felt heavy, cumbersome, almost like someone had pumped her full of lead weights. She began to try to open her eyes. They wouldn't budge. She groaned softly and it hurt. Her vocal cords felt as if years of disuse had gone by. Her mouth was dry and her tongue leathery. Finally, with great, concentrated effort, she opened her eyes.

A black backdrop of night sky dotted with stars was the first thing she saw. She craned her stiff neck to the left and squinted, feeling disorientated. The hull of a helicopter loomed over her. It was a Shinra helicopter. Then flashback after flashback seared through her brain in such rapid succession she felt dizzy.

Helicopter. SOLDIERS. Flying. Rocky cliffs. Fighting. A gun blast. Numbness then nothing. She swallowed hard, her mouth feeling very dry.

_ What happened? Where am I? Where is Sephiroth?_

She wildly scrambled backward, alarmed and heart hammering in her chest. The blankets untangled from her body in her haste. Her muscles immediately protested from the sudden movement and her arms gave out from under her. She crashed heavily on her back, her breath coming out in a hiss as blood rushed painfully through her limbs. She laid very still. Cautiously she let her eyes rove around the area. There was a small campfire, woolen blankets, but no sign of another person. Then she saw their traveling bag. A rush of air escaped her lungs in relief. They had escaped. Yet, where was Sephiroth?

She reached into the bag and pulled out their canteen of water. Greedily she drank until it was empty. Her mind felt less foggy, her body less wooden and stiff. Gingerly she sat up. _So far so good. _She braced herself against the side of the helicopter and carefully willed her body to stand. Her legs wobbled for a moment before righting themselves. She took a cautious step forward. They did not collapse under her. With her mobility back, she walked rigidly around the side of the helicopter. She paused, ears straining. _Is that the crash of the ocean I'm hearing?_ She left the shelter of the helicopter and headed in the direction of the rhythmic pounding of the waves. Her breath caught in her throat as she behold the vast sea before her, shimmering silver in the moonlight. And standing inches from the tide was Sephiroth, his black trench coat and hair billowing in the night wind.

Aeris was about two hundred meters from him. She gripped her red jacket tightly around her, immediately missing the warmth of the blankets and fire. She walked to him, her brown boots making soft sounds in the sands. She knew Sephiroth could hear her, yet he didn't turn nor acknowledge her presence. He stood stoically, his focus never leaving the surf. Aeris reached his side. She laid a hand on his right arm, looking up at the profile of his face illuminated by the moon's rays.

"Sephiroth?"

Finally he stirred, seeming to be awoken out of whatever musing he was in. He turned his attention to her. His green, Mako infused eyes stared down out her. They were hardened orbs of flint. They momentarily chilled Aeris to the core, but she pushed it aside. This was Sephiroth not Hojo or Harvey. She shouldn't feel afraid of him, though a small part of her did. There was a coldness around him, some barrier constructed to keep her out. Though she felt it, she also sensed it was very fragile. Underneath was a dam of emotions waiting to burst forth if the slightest crack was made in his shell.

"What happened?" she asked plainly.

"Tseng came with an antidote. I administered it to you. We left in the helicopter I took the liberty of procuring from Reno," he replied, his tone clipped and brusque.

"Are you alright?" she queried this time, her hand absently stroking his arm in a reassuring manner. Something was definitely bothering him. She could feel him stiffening under her touch. He suddenly moved forward and began to pace agitatedly in front of her.

"Life was less complicated before you came. I never let my emotions get in the way," he stated, not even seeming to register her question. His voice sounded like he was upset with himself. Aeris' face contorted into a puzzled frown. What was he talking about? She remained quiet, hoping he would explain himself. She was starting to feel very unsettled by the vibes he was radiating. She wanted back the Seph she had unearthed and warmth blankets.

"There were reasons why I blocked feelings, why I never let anyone close, though I couldn't fully recall all the details. I was doing just fine then you entered the picture." He continued to stalk, his eyes glowering eerily at her. She unconsciously shivered under their piercing gaze.

"You somehow slipped by my barriers. You distracted me from my original intent. You were supposed to stay a simple pawn to spite Hojo with. You caused me to lose sight of my revenge," he growled angrily.

"But your almost death, Aeris, reminded me. It reminded me how futile attachments were, how foolish companionship was, how easily anything held dear could be snatched away in an instant," he snarled, pausing in his pacing. Aeris felt the color draining from her face and her legs abruptly felt weak at his statement. A minute passed with only the sound of their mingled breathing. Finally he spoke, but his voice changed. It was distant and foreign, riddled with pain.

"You remind me so much of her," he said quietly. "You are so alike. The way you say my name, the way your face lights up, the expression in your eyes..." He gave a bitter laugh. "For so long I have pushed these memories from my mind until they were nothing, but a dull ache in my subconscious. Sometimes I thought I dreamed it all up in attempt to comfort myself. But because of you, they have returned and I know they are real."

Aeris stood frozen, transfixed by his words.

_Me?_ she thought, utterly confused, _I've been the cause of resurfacing memories. Who is he talking about?_ He again turned, but this time his eyes held a haunted expression in their depths.

"As you will recall, I grew up in the labs of Shinra. I have no knowledge of my birth father and mother. But I was not cared for by Hojo as an infant. He had no use for me in such a weak and pathetic state. The man couldn't care for a puppy if he tried," he said with utmost contempt. "Hojo did hire a young, aspiring nurse to raise me. Her name was Ava," he whispered softly. "I think she was in her early twenties. She was very gentle and her eyes were always loving, kind. I can remember her rocking me in her arms, singing softly. She was always singing. She was with me continuously. I don't think she ever left the labs. If she ever had a life outside of them, it no longer mattered to her." He paused, taking in a shallow breath. Aeris felt completely numb all over, unable to think or move. Dread filled her stomach as conclusions nevertheless began to form in her distraught mind.

"She was my world, the only genuine person that existed in that cold, sterile place. She read to me, played games, and tried to answer every question I had as best as she could. Hojo came by periodically, checking up on my growth, taking small samples. I think she stayed for she feared if she left me, terrible things would finally happen to me." His eyes darkened.

"She was right. Terrible things would happen for she knew what was in store for me. She had already been briefed on Hojo's master plan before she took the job." His voice changed drastically to a venomous hiss when he said the accursed scientist's name.

"She was the only one who had a conscience, the only one who gave a damn about me. I wasn't a lab rat in her eyes. I was a child. As I grew older, her eyes always seemed to hold a perturbed expression especially when Hojo came to visit. Sometimes I would hear through the wall of my cell her arguing loudly with Hojo. She would tell him not to go through with his plan, that it was madness. How could he even think to do such things to a child?" he continued, his tone deepening with loathing. He came to stand directly in front of Aeris, his tall form looming over her.

"What happened, Sephiroth?" Aeris asked, her voice shaking horribly as she waited for his reply.

"Then the day finally came when he began his 'work' on me. I was seven. Against Ava's vehement protests and pleas I was dragged away for intensive Mako injections and experimentation. I have never experienced more pain than that first day, Aeris. I don't ever think I screamed more loudly than those hours he had me in his vile hands. Ava's eyes were burning and tears were streaming down her face when I was finally returned to my cell. She had been locked out. Somehow, over my own cries, I heard her pounding on the door and shouting the entire time for admittance. She held me close, sobbing, asking me to forgive her for not being able to stop him. She stayed with me the entire night. I recall Hojo tried entering the next day, but Ava had somehow rigged it so it was locked from the inside. A special Shinra force had to break through the door. Ava was dragged away from me and "dismissed" from being my caretaker. Day after day the torture continued." In that moment his voice dropped to a throaty, almost strangled whisper. Aeris, the ocean, everything vanished from his vision as the most prominent memory finally arrived. He could see it all unfolding in such sharp, vivid focus. He was even unaware he was recounting it to Aeris.

_He laid on the sterile lab table, strapped securely in place by Hojo's lab assistants. He had already struggled vainly against his bonds biting into his flesh, but to no avail. It was utterly futile. He had exhausted his already weakened body until it could no longer obey his commands. A faint sheen of sweat had gathered on him, making him feel clammy and chilled. Now his dull eyes simply roved upward to look at the gleaming, fluorescent light in defeat. He could hear a couple of the other scientists conversing with Hojo in a corner of room twenty. His body unconsciously quivered with terror as he heard them deciding on today's choice of treatment. Yet, today's procedure was of small __consequence compared to the pain of his bleeding heart. The hole punctured in it by Hojo throwing Ava out of Shinra was more than he thought he could bear. _

_ Why is this happening to me, he thought resentfully. Why is she gone? Why is Hojo doing this to me? _

_ There were no answers for his young mind. Nothing made sense. Maybe he had somehow done something to incur his current quandary. Or something must be horribly wrong with him to have such a life as he did. He instinctively knew he was different from other people. He had always felt this. Yet, Ava had chased away his fears of being abnormal. She had made his questions disappear. When he was with her, it didn't matter if nothing added up. It didn't matter he didn't have a family or any playmates. One solitary tear gathered in the corner of his eye. It glistened for a moment, crystalline in the glowing light, before tracing down the side of his cheek. The only sign of his heart shattering into many fragments. _

_ Where are you Ava? _

_ Will you ever come back for me? _

_ Please don't be gone. Please don't leave me alone. _

_ He shuddered as a cold hand suddenly touched his bare arm, launching him back to the present. He hadn't notice the other scientists' departures. It was only Hojo and himself. Hojo had his familiar gleam in his dark eyes as he gazed down at the boy. Hojo's thin lips turned up into a sickly imitation of a smile, causing Sephiroth's body to grow cold while at the same time igniting the fires of loathing in his core. How he hated this man towering over him with sadistic satisfaction of having his "specimen" at last ready for testing. Hojo's hand moved upward to smooth back some of the silver strands of Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth immediately recoiled at the contact. _

_ "Ah, don't look so disapprovingly me, Sephiroth. The scowl on your face is most unbecoming," Hojo murmured, pulling out his holographic pad to begin his assessment of Sephiroth condition. _

_ "Where is she?" Sephiroth growled through clenched teeth._

_ "Where is who?" Hojo replied, his voice becoming rather menacing. Sephiroth took no notice._

_ "What have you done to Ava?" Sephiroth ordered hauntingly, glaring daggers into Hojo's scowling face._

_ "You need not concern yourself with that woman anymore," Hojo said tersely, putting down the pad. "She is gone." He turned his back to Sephiroth for a second, reaching for something on a table adjacent to the one Sephiroth was currently occupying. Sephiroth saw the syringe filled with glowing Mako come into view and his struggles began anew, but much more violent than the first time. Hojo gave the needle a couple of flicks with his fingers._

_ No, please, no! Not that. Anything but that! Sephiroth thought in a near panic. Hojo grinned again, malevolently._

_ "If you must know," he said nonchalantly, pausing with the needle inches from Sephiroth's exposed forearm. Sephiroth immediately stopped his struggles, panting with baited breath._

_ "Ava had to be sent away because she couldn't, what's the word I want? Ah, yes, appreciate the magnitude of what I have in store for you, my dear boy. She was too blinded by feelings to see this is for your good. She is so simple minded; she merely didn't understand. She would have made a dreadful scientist." Hojo chuckled to himself at the last comment. Sephiroth looked up at him in disgust and confusion. He hadn't the faintest idea what Hojo was ranting on about. Why couldn't he just talk like a normal person? Why couldn't he just tell him where Ava was?_

_ "You will usher in a new age for the evolution of Shinra SOLDIERS and possibly human genetics. So instead of whining and crying, be grateful," Hojo muttered, jabbing the needle into Sephiroth's already abused flesh._

_ Sephiroth sucked in a sharp intake of breath and waited. He didn't need to wait for more than a second before pain exploded throughout his body and skull. He writhed in agony, the bonds chaffing at his body, rubbing his skin raw. _

_ He could feel the Mako in every part of his cells, twisting them, searing them. The Mako seemed to light every nerve of his on fire. He could hear voices and sounds in his mind, clamoring louder and louder until he wanted to rip his own head off. People in labs coats had called it Mako Poisoning. He had heard it uttered as they examined some poor SOLDIER who had become deranged by an overdose of Mako when his body wasn't able to handle its sometimes toxic effects. _

_ Sephiroth couldn't stop himself when his screams finally escaped passed the barricade of his clenched jaws. _

_ Please let me die, he thought in anguish. Please someone kill me! I can't stand this any longer. He opened his eyes and for a second he thought he had died. There, at the end of his table, was Ava. Though her usually neatly groomed, blond locks were tangled and her blue eyes were bloodshot, she appeared to be the most beautiful she had ever been to him. _

_ "Ava," Sephiroth whispered, his pain completely forgotten as he stared at her loving face. He could see streaks along her rosy cheeks where tears had spilled and dried. She gave him a reassuring smile._

_ Hojo had his back turned and was reaching for a pair of ear plugs when the screaming stopped. Puzzled, he shifted around and came face to face with a spectacle that froze the blood in his veins. Ava stood a mere ten feet away from him, a pistol leveled directly at his forehead. _

_ "Ava?" he gaped in complete astonishment. How she had infiltrated Shinra's high security labs, gotten past SOLDIERS and Shinra personnel alike, and had found where he was with Sephiroth baffled and terrified him._

_ "Surprised to see me, Professor?" she said acidly, her gun hand only shaking slightly from the intensity of her rage. "How I arrived here? With difficulty. How I planned this moment? With pleasure," she continued. Hojo's mouth opened and then closed several times, but no words came out._

_ "I can see this is hard for you, so I am going to make it very simple, Hojo," Ava snarled. "You are going to release Sephiroth to me and then inject yourself with anything you have in this room to put you out for some time. Failure to comply with my demands and so help me, I will kill you outright." Immediately she cocked the gun, her index finger resting on the trigger. _

_ Hojo was visibly shaking as Sephiroth stared in awe at the woman holding the gun. The strength and courage she showed pulsated through his entire being. She was standing up to Hojo. Sephiroth had never seen anyone do that before. They all had cowered before him in fear. Now it was Hojo's turn to be afraid. After weeks of her absence, days when he had almost given up hope, she had come for him. _

_ "You won't get away with this. You can't do this," Hojo hissed, his eyes darting around the room._

_ "Try me," Ava whispered threateningly. Hojo swallowed thickly. _

_ "I won't let you..."_

_ Bang! Ava shifted her position on Hojo's body and fired. The bullet whipped through the air and buried itself into the flesh of Hojo's right shoulder. Hojo let out a howl of pain as he staggered back, clutching his now bleeding wound. Ava's eyes were smoldering._

_ "It's a pity you made this room sound-proof," she taunted, "so no one could hear Sephiroth's cries. How does it feel Hojo to be wounded and knowing no one is coming to your aid?" She raised the gun once at his face._

_ "I won't say this again. Release him now or you die." _

_ Hojo nodded wordlessly. He began to slowly take steps backwards to the keys hanging on the wall that locked Sephiroth's restraints to the lab table. He winced as he reached up and grabbed the appropriate one. He then took tentative steps forward and was beside Sephiroth, unlocking his bonds. _

_ Sephiroth felt his head reeled with excitement as he felt the pressure disappear off his legs, abdomen, and chest. He sat up and the world spun for a moment and he shook his head to clear his vision. Ava's voice caressed his ears as he heard her finally speak to him._

_ "You're all right now, Seph. You are safe. I'm here. I'm going to take you with me and we are going to go far away. You will never have to feel pain or sadness ever again," she said softly, her eyes moistening once more as she took in his tortured, young form. Sephiroth swung his legs over the side of the table._

_ "You came for me," he whispered brokenly. _

_ "Yes, Seph, I did," she replied as he slowly began to walk towards her one arm outstretched, waiting to welcome him in her embrace. Meanwhile Hojo was shaking so violently that the key slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. He knelt down on the floor to retrieve it from under the table. _

_ Bang! Bang! _

_ Sephiroth never saw it, it happened so quickly. One second Ava was standing there and the next she was on the floor, gasping in pain as two bullet holes materialized on her body, one in her stomach, the other below her right breast. He whirled in horror as he saw Hojo standing calmly beside the table, his own gun in his right hand. All signs of nervousness and fear erased from his features, a glowering sneer in its place. _

_ Sephiroth stood frozen in mute disbelief. He watched as Hojo again pulled the trigger, puncturing Ava's left lung. She heaved in a breath only to cough up blood. _

_ "No!" he screamed in fury and despair. He launched himself at Hojo, trying to wrench the gun away only to be thrown effortlessly against the wall by Hojo. Ava continued to gag on her blood, shock still written on her face. _

_ Hojo strolled forward and kicked her gun away which had fallen a few feet from her. _

_ "I'm sorry Ava it had to be this way," Hojo said quietly, "but no one is going to stand in my way of achieving my dream least of all you. You should have planned on me being prepared for occasions such as these. This isn't the first time someone has made an attempt on my life because of their small-minded stupidity." He smiled thinly. He walked over and hauled a dazed Sephiroth to his feet and dragged the boy over to the dying woman. _

_ "You might want to say goodbye," he told Sephiroth before walking over to the room's intercom. _

_ This isn't happening. This is a dream. A bad dream, Sephiroth thought as his hand reached out to touch Ava's hand. But his hand connected with solid flesh and he knew it was all real. Ava took in another ragged breath. Her eyes were beginning to dim, yet she clasped his hand tightly. _

_ "I love you, Sephiroth," she whispered. "Never forget that I love you. Remember me and live your life as good as you can." More blood spewed from her mouth. She sucked in another shallow breath. "Grow into a strong man, but be kind, Seph. Promise me, you won't give into Hojo and become like him."_

_ "I promise," Sephiroth choked, tears blurring his vision. Ava gave him one last smile._

_ "Good boy," she murmured. Then she ceased to breathe. _

"She died there, right in front of me," Sephiroth said hollowly, "and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing. She died because of me." He said the last words in ragged anguish. Aeris' was biting her right, white knuckled hand, trying to kept in the sobs threateningly to explode out of her in any second. It was too horrible. All of it was too horrible to even comprehend. A strangled sound escaped from her throat. Before her stood not a powerful, detached warrior, but a broken child so wounded he seemed beyond repair. Then he shifted and morphed before her watery gaze. His eyes burned a vivid green.

"It was Hojo. Always Hojo," he shouted ferociously. "He has destroyed every part of my life! Look at what he has done to me," he yelled, ripping at the clasps on his trench coat. He wrenched off the coat, letting it fall into a crumpled heap at his feet, exposing his body completely to Aeris for the first time. Scars riddled his abdomen, his chest, his arms; lacerations that had went without the repair of Cure Materia because Hojo hadn't seen to their care until it was too late. His chest heaved with each breath and his eyes held almost a savage expression. He also tore off his gloves, the ugly, blackened brand glaring at her mortified eyes. She crashed to her knees, her legs no longer able to hold her up she was shuddering so violently.

"He altered my body, conditioned my mind, blackened my heart. He has created me into the monster I am. A destructive, brutal killing machine is all that is left. He has taken everything from me, Aeris, everything!" he roared. He stood, his whole body quivering with a rage unlike any other he had felt. It burned through every part of his being, scorching his heart, searing his soul, until he felt nothing but emptiness inside. He sank forward onto his knees as he felt the nothingness eat up what was left of him. His whole existence had been for nothing.

"I have nothing left, but my revenge," he whispered, staring into her at last tear-stricken face.

"Nothing," he echoed, his voice hollow. Then Aeris shook her head. She shook it violently, crystalline tears running off the sides of her face.

"That's not true," she said brokenly, her throat constricting so painfully she could barely speak. She reached up with her shaking hand and it came to rest on his chest, over his heart.

"You still have your soul," she whispered. "No one can take that from you. No needle can touch it. It is yours and yours alone. People can try to alter your soul, but in the end it is your choice to do with it as you will." She paused, sucking in breath, trying to summon the courage to go on.

"You didn't need to release me, but you did. Even if it was only to spite Hojo, you still made a choice not to let me suffer a similar fate as you and I am forever grateful. You fought against Hojo's conditioning and spared Harvey. When the SOLDIERS on that cliff attacked, you made the same choice not to kill them." Her voice was stronger now. "For the same reason, because you have still kept your soul. You have retained your humanity. You are a good person, Sephiroth. You have fulfilled your promise to Ava." He stared mutely at her, his glowing eyes looking at her with such an intensity she felt like she would melt. Yet, she held his gaze all the same.

"You have endured far more than is humanly possible and you still have the strength to continue to live. You are stronger and greater than I could ever imagine. And because of your choices, you have finally freed yourself of the mental and physical prison of Shinra, of Hojo. He no longer has control over, he can no longer try to manipulate you. You are free," she said fervently, the words tumbling out of her.

"You didn't merit what happened to you and I don't know why you had to live such a life as you have survived through." She shuddered. "Hojo does deserve every bit of retribution you wish to exact on him, but..." she paused.

"You deserve happiness more, Sephiroth. All the happiness this world has to offer and you will have it," she whispered. "And... you have me. You didn't lose me. You saved me." Her voice faltered, her hand slipping off his chest. Sitting in silence with only the crash of the ocean in their ears, he stared long into her eyes, searching them. In a moment, he rose slowly, fluidly to his feet, sand slipping off his black pants with a different expression in his glowing eyes. It was as if a myriad of emotions swirled through their depths, each quickly coming and going so she had no idea what was transpiring internally for him. She anxiously waited what his answer would be.

"Aeris..."he whispered her name and nothing more. Words failed the great General Sephiroth. Nothing, absolutely nothing could he say in reply. Everything ceased to exist but the words she spoke and how they filled his aching soul like a healing salve. Instead he reached out his hand to her and she took it, her hand trembling slightly. He drew her to her feet with ease. She took a step towards him in the exact moment he did. Words were no longer necessary. Nothing more needed to be said.

She snaked her arms around his torso and buried her head in the hollow of his throat as his arms encircled her petite frame, pressing her tightly to him. He shuddered violently in her embrace, tears silently slipping off his cheeks and into her hair, but no sounds of anguish left his lips. It seemed his previous venting had already taken care of that. Now all was left for him was to simply cry. Aeris clung tightly to him, feeling her own eyes moistening.

Then his tears stopped and he drew in a deep breath. Bending his head till it was resting next to the shell of her ear, he murmured softly,

"Thank you."

Encased securely in his strong embrace, the dam in Aeris burst. She sobbed unashamedly on him, her loud cries renting the silence of the night. She cried for the pain he had suffered, for the sorrow buried so long in his heart, for the sadness and loneliness she knew they both felt throughout their lives. She wept for what they both had lost and what they both gained in each other. And she cried for the bond they had forged, their connection tested by the fires of fate and how it had endured.

"I'm so sorry, Seph," she wept over and over as he continued holding her, letting her cry as she had never cried before. "It's all right now," he said quietly in return, rocking her gently. Ever so slowly her sobs turned to quiet whimpers, then soft hiccups, and finally, they ceased all together. She loosened her hold around him and he released her. She took a small step backward and tilted her face to gaze up at his.

His eyes were strong once more with an expression of peace. He gave her a small, reassuring smile, his gloveless hand reaching up to stroke the side of her face. She leaned into his touch, letting him trace her cheekbone, the curve of her jaw. His hand slipped to the base of her neck and Aeris felt the breath still in her throat as he leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers. Her eyelids fluttered shut as he pressed his lips against hers, giving her a chaste kiss. Aeris forgot how to breathe.

He moved his lips again, this time gently caressing hers. He kissed her tenderly, pouring into her all that he couldn't say. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips merging and moving with his. He wound his other arm around her waist and crushed her to him.

The sensations flooding her exhausted body were nothing short of exhilarating as they continued to kiss. His lips were wonderfully soft yet firm as he danced with her mouth. His free hand massaged the base of her scalp, causing all sorts of lovely tingling sensations to course through her being. He changed the angle of his mouth and she followed, quivering when he captured her bottom lip and gently nibbled on it. A soft rumble which sounded akin to a chuckle escaped his lips when she emitted a pleased sigh against his mouth. She twined her hands in his long, silky hair, reveling in its soft texture.

Finally they broke apart, foreheads pressed together and both panting for breath. If it wasn't for Sephiroth holding her so tightly, Aeris knew her legs, which had taken on the consistency of spaghetti, would have given out from under her. She laid her head on his chest, suddenly feeling very, very tired. She slumped against him, her body reminding her quite effectively of how weakened it had become over the past few days. Sephiroth noticed. In one fluid motion he had her in his arms and was strolling back to their makeshift campsite. Vaguely he recalled he was leaving his coat behind, but it could stay on the beach till morning. Aeris curled closer in his arms, trying to burrow deeper into the warmth his body was radiating. She had forgotten how cold the night air felt. He reached the fire, still burning brightly, and nudged a couple more logs into the blaze with his left foot all the while holding Aeris.

Sephiroth sank against the hull of the helicopter and onto one of the gray, woolen blankets. He reached over, grabbed another of the discarded blankets, and wrapped it around Aeris currently nestled on his lap and himself. Absently he considered how small she was compared to him, how he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms and his alone, and knew something had permanently changed within himself. Aeris stirred slightly, adjusting herself on him. She shifted on her right side, right forearm and hand atop his thigh, propping herself up while her left hand came to rest atop his chest. Her knees were bent, resting comfortably on his long, outstretched legs. She sighed contentedly, wanting to never move again. She listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart, she felt each steady rise and fall of his chest, and breathed in his scent, a mixture of leather, wind, and something unmistakably him.

It was a simple, but precious moment they were sharing and they both knew it. A moment where nothing and everything existed in that sphere of time. The past, present, and future converged around them, their invisible cords gently but securely tightening about both their hearts and souls.

Aeris moved her face upward till it was partly concealed in the hollow of his throat. He rested his head atop her chestnut hair, staring lazily into the fire. Aeris smiled against Sephiroth's neck as soft, rumbling sounds began vibrating from his vocal cords. He was humming. It was strangely reminiscent of a tune her birth mother had sung to her. Her bleary eyes were closing as warmth filled her completely while she continued to listen. Sleep was again starting to take her. Sephiroth's humming died away as he heard the change in her breathing. Yet, before she drifted off, she pressed her lips to his neck, giving him several light kisses. He closed his eyes, savoring the delicious sensations she was stirring in him and wished momentarily she wasn't nodding off on him. _Tomorrow_, his mind murmured.

"Good night, Seph," she breathed against his skin, fast fading. She did catch his last words and they caused the smile to deepen on her face.

"Sweet dreams, my little flower."

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

A few days earlier...

Rufus stepped out of the silent church and into the dimly lit alleyway. He took in several deep breaths, glad to be free of the strange building. He still had the lingering sensation he had trespassed on sacred ground. It had been a most peculiar evening. Now he simply wanted the sanctity of his house to mull over the revelations he received from both Steven and Vincent. He began briskly walking in the direction of his black Mercedes Benz. Several blocks back he had discreetly driven the vehicle to a remote alley void of light with overflowing, grimy dumpsters. He removed a large tarp that covered the expensive car, hoping it was enough to keep prying, greedy eyes from noticing it.

The night air had a bite to it, causing small puffs of air to materialize before his mouth. He shivered. So far he had come across no one as he made the bleak trek back to his car. This slight observation made him wary. Rufus rarely felt paranoid, much less fear, but as he passed under a single bulb swaying overhead and casting ghostly shadows to flicker, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Twice he thought he heard someone breathing. Unconsciously his hand slipped into his coat pocket to rest on his semi-automatic pistol.

It was only five more blocks till he reached his car. He quickened his pace before suddenly stopping in an alcove. He paused, trying to still his own breathing. He strained his ears. There. He heard the sounds of footsteps. Then it was quiet again. Rufus craned his head around the corner and peered out into the gloom. He could detect nothing, yet the growing pit in his stomach told him he was being trailed. A cold sweat broke over his skin as a sense of deja vu took possession of his mind. His father had been murdered in an alley. Rufus removed the gun from his pocket and flicked the safety off. Both his hands held the weapon and he pointed it at the ground as he crept out of the alcove. He kept his back firmly pressed against the wall. He continued his slow, controlled pace, forcing nothing but rational thought and battle tactics to fill his brain. He was reaching the end of the alley. He stopped, wondering if he should round the corner when he saw the shadow of a man creeping forward. Rufus tensed, his index finger going to the trigger while simultaneously raising his pistol. The man continued to cautiously to step forward. He would be upon Rufus in a matter of seconds. Only a couple more feet and Rufus would be able to eliminate his threat...

Suddenly Rufus' would-be assailant rolled and landed on his stomach, his pistol raised, firing at the exposed Rufus. Rufus wasn't prepared for this in the least and had no time to change his position. He felt the bullet embedded itself his left shoulder. Rufus held in his cry of pain as he heard the man curse, missing his mark by so many inches. In that split second Rufus dove to the left and into his own roll, his reflexes kicking in before the man had a chance to fire again. His shoulder was on fire because of his maneuver, but he refused to acknowledge the pain. His adrenaline was in overdrive as he threw himself at his attacker, trying to wrench the gun away.

They struggled fiercely, Rufus' own pistol knocked away by the wiry, black-haired man. It clattered several feet out of Rufus' reach. Rufus somehow was able to kick the pistol out of man's grasp and place himself behind the man. Immediately he wrapped his right arm around his attacker's throat, strangling him. The man furiously clawed at Rufus' arm. Suddenly he threw his head violently backward. The sickening sensation of his nose being broken caused Rufus to slacken his grip. It was all his assailant needed. Using his hip as leverage, he launched Rufus over and off his back.

Rufus crashed heavily on his back, the wind knocked out of his chest. The back of his skull also slammed painfully against the concrete ground, causing him to see spots in his vision. He barely had time to roll out of the way as he saw a knife flash above him then arch downward at his throat. He swiped his legs out, knocking the man's feet out from under him. The man collapsed heavily on his left elbow, the bone snapping on impact. He hissed furiously as unbidden rage fueled his determination to finish his job. He switched the knife to his right hand and flung himself at Rufus, landing on top of him and driving his knife mercilessly at Rufus. Rufus threw up his left forearm in defense and felt the blade slice cleanly through his muscle and tendon. Rufus screamed in pain as a raging fire seemed to scorched his nerves. His arm fell to his side. His momentarily distraction cost him. Time slowed to a crawl and Rufus watched in a warped sort of fascination as the blade bore down. His life would be ending in mere seconds...

A gun blast reverberated through the alleyway. The man slumped on Rufus. Warm blood oozed from him onto Rufus' face and chest. He was dead. Rufus struggled to remove himself from the corpse, but his body protested from the loss of blood coupled with the pain of his injuries. His vision was clouding as he began to slip into unconsciousness. Before he faded, a flash of a red cape and a pair of gold boots caught his eye. Vincent.


End file.
